Total Drama Goddess
by Dragonlord0
Summary: When Naruko Uzumaki shows up on Total Drama Island Everything changes as her beauty gets her a lot of attention from the ladies. However they soon realize theres more to her then they realize. Sucky Summery I know but very hot. Naruko Harem. God Naruko. Yuri harem. Lemons. Futa Jutsu. The first part of my Naruko Goddess series. Enjoy.
1. The Goddess arrives

Chapter 1 The Goddess arrives

"Yo, were coming at you live from Camp Wawanka somewhere in Matoska, Ontraio. I'm your host Chris Mcclain. Dropping season one of the hottest new reality television shows at this very moment. 23 campers singed up to spend 8 weeks here at this old summer camp. Every few days they will face challenges with the winners earning a reward and the loser having to send one of their own to walk the dock of shame to the loser boat and leave the island never to return."

Chris walks over to the campfire pit and continues his speech "Their fate will be decided here at a dramatic campfire ceremony, all but one of the campers will receive a marshmallow and the one who doesn't will be the one who goes home." "In the end only one will remain and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame" Chris pulls out a case and opens it revealing a bunch of money "Along with a small fortune of $100,000, which they will likely burn through in a week"

Chris closes the case "To survive they will have to battle flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, each other, and me making their lives a living hell" he says smiling sadistically "Every moment will be caught on hundreds of cameras placed all around the island, who will crumble under pressure, will any relationships between campers form, and who will ultimately win it all, find out here at this moment on Total…Drama…Island!"

"Hello people, and welcome back to Total Drama Island!" Chris shouted out in excitement."Now since our show is about to begin, lets introduce our campers" Chris beamed happily, Unil he smirked Evilly "We told these unfortunate campers, they be staying in a five-star restort with hot tub and everything hehe, as if..."

Chris started walking where he would meet the incoming campers once they arrived on the docks, stopping mid-way so he can greet all them and can still see the cabins from the view of the docks, "...some might be enraged, some pissed beyond belief, or even felted like they been stabbed in the back. Do you think I care or feel bad...?" He smiled "I guess you just have to wait and see now what we ?"

Suddenly chris could hear the familiar sound of the boat, letting him know that the first of the contestant's was arriving.

The first to show up was a pudgy short female. The way she walked, awed at everything she saw in sight suggested she wasn't from around Canada, also her outfit and appearance just screamed 'self-esteem' and 'low-view of own self' but clearly that didn't affect her seeing as she tackled the host of the show.

'It's so encourage-less to meet you!, Wow! You look shorter in actual life!'' Beth's manner was as awkward as her body. Which pissed Chris a little, ok a LOT. He really hated it when people pointed out his height.

"Uh, thanks...I guess!" chris deadpanned already forgetting the sly remark at his height.

The next person to show up, was DJ A person people would describe as a 'giant', wearing a white cap, brown shirt with the letter D on it, black/grey shorts on, and dark brown sandals. Without any seconds thoughts anyone would think he was into sports or at least worked out,

"DJ!" Chris greeted the tall giant

"Yo! Chris McClain, how's it hanging"? Hey, you certain this is the right place here? wheres the hot tub at?" he asked curiously as he looked around. He read somewhere in the contract he was handed, talking about a hot tub.

"Yo, man! This is it, right here! Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris grinned before switching the topic and pointing out to the camp site they be staying.

"Humph! Looked way different on the application form."

The next camper was a teenager named Gwen, her short hair was natural black hair while dyed teal. Her dark and ominous clothing was made up of sleeved corset to also show up, her above average bust size; while also sporting a short skirt that did little to no work to cover up her lucious legs, forest green hose also with black knee-high boots. Her pale complexion also suggesting she was a goth.

"Hey Gwen!" Chris grinned

"You mean we are staying here?" She asked, she was referring towards the trailer, assuming she wasn't gonna stay in the trashy cabins, while also wondering how will it fit most people, Let alone all the campers.

"No you are staying there" Chris said, pointing towards the run-down cabins. "Well y'all are staying there, my crib is equipped with A-C top of the line air-stream, over thaat way!" Pointing to said trailer Gwen mentioned earlier, grinning to himself ear to ear in amusement.

"I never signed up for this!" Gwen answered back scowling darkly.

"Actually you did Gwen!" Chris said chuckling

Gwen storms up to the applications, that was currently in chris hands before snatching them, then in a surprisly amount of good strength ripped them all in half. Chris just chuckled again, expecting this, "Good thing about lawyers... is they make a lot of copies!" Chris said smirking, serving to enrage Gwen even more.

"I will not stay here!" Gwen shouted out in defiance, Contract be damned ! She was not gonna stay on some island for who knows how long, and people she probably wouldn't be able to stand.

"Awesome! I hope you're a good swimmer, because you're ride just left you."

The boat just honked as it drove off, it's job done heading back toward the main land.

"Asshole" she mumbled darkly beneath her teeth.

Before Chris could continue further, he heard the familiar honk of the boat signaling it was arriving. The next contestant to show up was Geoff, Geoff was a young blond male who dressed in between a cowboy and a partier assuming he was a hardcore partier because of the appearance, and boom box. Even though he wanted the prize money also, Geoff saw no harm in making friends and maybe even getting a girlfriend in the process.

"Chris McClain! What's up man?" Geoff said

"The Geoff-ster! Welcome to the island man!" Chris grinned.

"It's an honor man, to like totally see you of course!"

"Hey thanks man!" Gwen inpersoninated them sarcastically , since it was grinding on her nerves."They say man one more time I'm gonna throw up." Making DJ and Beth look at her worriedly

A another boat showed up bringing a another contestant.

"Everybody, say hello to Lindsay!" Chris introduced as a blonde stepped off the boat. She wore bright colors with cowboy boots, a short mini-skirt, with a halter top that did nothing to hide her DD-cups from view. Wrapped around her hair was a light-blue bandanna, while the rest of the hair was straight and flawless. Her skin was fair, not to dark, and not to light. Just looking at her people automatically knew she was a 'bombshell'.

"Not to shabby!" Chris remarked

"Um...hi you look familiar do I know you ?" The bombshell asked curiously.

"I'm Chris McClain...host...of the show you're currently on" Chris deadpanned.

"OH... that's where I know you're from now" she replied sheepishly.

"Uh...yeah sure caring on, welcome our next contestnant Heather!" Chris grinned.

The said mentioned female arrived name was Heather. A tall sexy-thin, gorgeous girl stepped of the boat. Her straight, waist-length hair was unbound and was as black as night and fresh, showing years of care. She wore a stylish top that should of been defined as a sports bra instead, doing to nothing to hide her generous chest from view. Shorts that shouldn't have been allowed, showing off her tight and big rear, also stylish open toed long sandals.

She was beautiful model type, the only turn-off was the glare as she checked out her sourroundings, scaring almost everyone she laided her eyes on. She had a aura of arrogance and confidence around her, it was so bad she didn't bother addressing anyone.

"Heather" Chris said in exasperation

"Hi! looks like we're gonna be best of friends" Beth said while accidently spitting. "For the next eight weeks, isn't that great!"

The next contestnant to show was someone defined as a 'hardcore punk' with a average build. He wore a black T-shirt, with a long sleeve shirt underneath, the logo on his shirt was that of a large skull. His hair was put into a green Mohawk, with the sides black, and his face had multiple piercings with a spiked choker around his neck. These multiple details lead people to believe he was the opposite of a goth, a punk.

"Duncan, dude!" Chris shouted

"I don't...like surprises" Duncan sniffed, well pounding his fist with his hand, letting the threat hang.

Yeah, you're parole officer warned me about that, he also told me to give him a call at anytime have you're ass sent back to juvie!"

Duncan smirked "OK, whatever" As he walked down the docks to where he saw the other campers were standing, while walking past Heather he said " Meet you by the campfire gorgeous?" He suggested with a perverted leer.

"Drop dead, you pervert." Heather sneered in disgust before facing chris. "I refuse to stay here, I'm calling my parents!"

Ignoring heathers complaining, Chris announced the next contestant.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!" Chris shouted

Another boat showed up, but unlike the rest this contestant was water-skiing towards them, he was doing good until he waved to everyone, and lost his footing and started flipping through the water until he crashed into the luggage at the docks, making a stray bag fall in the water, spraying heathers new shoes.

"Ohhh, that's gonna hurt" said everyone even Chris.

"Ahhh my shoes" Heather screamed in outrage.

"Wicked crash man!" Chris said, while tyle just holding up his thumb showing everyone he was ok.

Another camper to arrive, was wearing glasses with thick lenses, for his face he had a few stray chin hairs that was suppose to be a goatee, but something went wrong. For his hair it was a very dark auburn hair. He was on the scrawny unfit side, with a blue shirt with a hamburger for the logo, and green pants, with white/green high tops.

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa Harold!" Chris grinned, while Harold just breathes deeply.

"Um...what's he looking at" Beth asked, kinda weirded out.

"So you mean to tell me this is a crappy run-down summer camp and not some famous talent show or something?"

"You got it man!" Chris grinned widely

"Yes! This is so much more equipped to my skills!"

"Contestant number nine is...Trent" Trent, was of average build, he had black long hair and green eyes. He was sporting a light long-sleeve green shirt, with a black hand symbol on it and blue pants.

"Hey, good to meet you man. I saw you on that figure skating show, nice job man." Trent greeted.

"Thanks man! I knew I rocked that show!" Chris said, fist-bumping Trent.

"I saw that, one of the guys dropped there Partner on her head. So they got immunity that week!" Beth cut in.

"Lucky! I hope I get dropped on my head!" Harold said, while Lindsay said a similar answer but quieter, while everyone have Harold a weird look...again.

"So...this is it?" Trent suggested, seein Harold pick his nose much to his disgust and others."Alrighty then..."

Trent strolls over to the other campers, and stands by Gwen and smiling to her, Gwen just looked away, frowning before giving Trent a small smile of her own.

The next contestnant, to show up was a tall blond-haired female. She was that teenager you could get along with, she had long hair, reaching her back in a ponytail. She was wearing a blue hoodie, grey shorts. She was tan and wore no make-up , and luscious lips, she was currently holding a long red and yellow surfboard

"Hey, everyone what's up!" The blonde said happily.

"Alright, our surfer chick, Bridgette!"

"Nice board, but this ain't Malibu honey" Duncan snickered.

"I thought we were gonna be on a beach?" Bridgette said, before analyzing the area of the beach only for her head to drop in disappointment.

"We are!" Chris grinned

Bridgette just signs "I guess I could do swimming instead" said Bridgette in disappointment.

"Alright that's...Ow DARN IT!" Chris shouted, getting hit in the nose by Bridgette's board, whether it was intentionally or not we will never know.

"Hey guys" Bridgette smiled

"Hey I'm Geoff" geoff said, secretly checking her out.

"What's up!" DJ replied

"Dang watch the board, man!" Harold shouted, after getting a good smack from the board.

"Hi I'm Beth!" Beth grinned energetically

"Hey" Bridgette replied

"Ok! we've all meet the surfer girl can we move along now?" Heather scowled, clearly getting irritated, because of how long it was taking.

Someone missed their double cappuccino machiato this morning!'' Duncan smirked, referring to her attitude.

"Get bent" Heather growled

Another boat shows up " Our next contestant, Noah!"

''Have you got my memo about my life threatening allergies?'' Noah asked curiously, but still maintaining his monotone voice.

"I'm sure someone got it!" Chris replied, not really caring about his medical conditions.

"Good, is this were we are staying?" Inspecting the run-down cabins, before giving Chris "are you serious" look.

"No, it's your mother's house, and we're throwing a party!" Duncan remarked towards Noah, before the host.

"Cute...nice piercings original, did them yourself?" Noah replied back with a comeback.

"Yeah!" Duncan said, before grabbing Noah's lip roughly, "Want one?" Duncan smirked

Noah just signed in annoyance "No, now can I have my lip back please" mumbled out, still getting the words across.

Duncan lets go "Thanks..." Noah replied sarcastically.

Before anymore words were said, there was a another honk signaling a contestant. "What's up y'all leshawnda's in the house!" Leshawnda was a dark skin female, with her hair in a ponytail, large hoop earrings, and a figure that consisted of large shaply hips, and a big butt to boot.

"Yo baby, hey how are you, how's it's going?, feel free to quit now and save the trouble, because I'm here to win!" She looks towards DJ "what's up my brother! Gimme some sugar hun!"

Suddenly, Harold pops out of nowhere saying "I've never seen a girl like you in real life before!" Harold spoke raising up his arms in exasperation, gasping towards leshawnda.

"Excuse me?" Leshawnda said raising her eyebrow.

"You're real big...and loud" At that moment Harold knew...he fucked up. Forgetting you're not suppose to say such things to a women.

"What did you just say to me? Oh, no I know you didn't! You haven't seen nothing yet, I'll show you, you big mama's boy!"

DJ and Bridgette was forced to restrain leshawnda, while Harold was making a bigger fool of himself, making made-up karate moves.

"You want some string bean! Come on at it!" Leshawnda shouted out in outrage.

"All campers settle down!" Chris said having enough.

"Please welcome Katie & and Sadie, welcom to you're new home for the next eight weeks." Chris announced with a that infernal grin of his.

Once the dock stopped at the docks, not one but two contestants showed up. One was a skinny average girl, with black hair and brown skin (suggesting Caribbean or hispanic ancestry)with long legs and above average breast also. The other one was shorter, very pudgy and fair skin, her hair was also black and styled in a twin ponytails as the other girl beside her. They had the same matching outfits, pink short-shorts, white shirts with black stripes. "Oh...my...gosh, Sadie look it's a summer camp. Katie squealed

"Oh my gosh, I always wanted to go to a summer camp, Yeeee. Sadie squealed also

"Ezekiel what's up man!" Chris introduced

"I think I see a bird eh" the next contestnant to arrive was a boy, who had a aura of stupidity. His outfit was made of work boots, a large green hoodie, and a toque. His hair was in the style of a mullet, and a small mini beard on his chin.

Trent laughed at the remark, before chris said "OK, look dude, I know you don't get out much, you've been home schooled your whole life, you've been raised by freaky prairie people, just don't say much and try not to get kicked off to early, OK?''

"Yes sir" Ezekiel said, clearly out of it

Gwen just signed, taking in everything she's seen so far "That's just...wow" rolling her eyes.

"Cody! The Code-ster!" Referring to the new new contestnant that showed up. He had brown hair, green eyes, while also having a split in his gap of teeth. Chris just gave Cody a high-five.

"Psyche to be here, man!" He strolls up to the female campers, "I see the ladies have already arrived." He winked at them and everyone rolled their eyes. Cody turns around to say something to Leshawna but the sassy girl placed her finger on his lips.

"Save it short stuff" Cody for his part just smirked, before taking his place.

A another contestant showed up "Eva! Nice to see you here!" The bodybuilder girl ignored her host and walk up to the camper with scowl, Cody tried to say hey, but for his troubles got Dumbbells dropped on his feet. Eva was defined as a 'bodybuilder' were it showed her large arms, packed with muscles. She had a generous hourglass figure to outweight her muscles, with legs that seemed forever. She had a beauty mark on the top of her lip, Hazel eyes, and a low ponytail, obviously not the one for appearances. All she wore was a blue workout suit, that did little to hide her giant breast's.

"Ahhh, what are in those Dumbbells?!" Cody grunted out in pain.

"Yes" Eva grunted

"She all yours man!" Duncan said to DJ

The next constestant was the biggest one, and no not muscles. He was fat, dressed like any other regular person, long shorts, high-top sneakers, with a white shirt with te Canada's leaf on it. He had short, shaggy blonde hair that was obviously unkept.

"Wahoo! Chris! What's happenin?'' The fatty replied before busting into fits of laughter. "Oh man this is awesome! WOOO-HOOOOO!"

"Owen, welcome!" The host greeted before he was grabbed in a tight bear hug.

"SO AWESOME TO BE HERE, MAN!" Owen tightened his hug, "Yeah, man, that is just so…" Owen paused trying to think of a word.

"Awesome?" Gwen smiled

"YES! Awesome! WOO-HOOO! Are you gonna be on my team?"

"Oh I'm sure hope so" Gwen replied with a sarcastic tone, while rolling her eyes. Gwen didn't see anything interesting so far, not even why Trent smiled at her.

"WOOOOO!" Owen yelled

"Owen, are you about done?" Chris gritted out.

"Sorry man, I'm just so pysched to be here!" Owen replied back.

"Alright cool, aaand here comes Courtney" A tan skinned female stepped off the boat this time with the help of chris, she had short brown-hair, she wore a short grey sweater, over a white blouse, with green pants showing off her nice rear, and with high-heel sandals.

"Thank you" thanking chris, she walked over to the other contestants in got into a conversation with a few of them, "Hello you must be the other contestants her, pleasure to meet you all."

"How's it going, I'm Owen!" He greeted, while shaking her arm rapidly.

"Nice to meet you Ow...oh wow." Courtney said.

"It's also nice to meet you, O…wow…" She trailed out, dropping her jaw at the upcoming camper. Everyone was in awe because the camper was really handsome that he would pass as a supermodel and eye-candy for all te females there.

"Say hello everyone to Justin!" Chris introduced to the contestants. "Just to let you knew dude, we picked you solely on you're looks."

Justin just smiled at him "I can live with that."

"I like your pant!" Owen pointed at Justin's jean.

"Thanks man" Justin said

Because they look like they're all worn out. Did you buy them like that?" Owen stuttered

"Um…No, just had them for a while." Justin said, a little freaked.

While walking by, all the girls looked at him in desire, while some guys looked at him in jealousy, or were neutral. Knowing this guy was probably taking there chance to get together with one of the beauty's.

"Ohh..." Owen facepalmed repeatedly "stupid, stupid, stupid."

Hey look everyone! Izzy!" Izzy was a slim girl, who had what looked like Scottish orange hair, or was it dyed? Anyway hey eyes were a bright green color. green halter top with a collar with a window for a chance to glance at her cleavage. She had a long skirt almost reaching her knees, it was arranged in a why where it showed her legs and her thigns.

When the boat came to a stop, izzy to excited for her own good ran without care, and tripped the railing hitting her chin in the docks, shocking the campers, while Courtney ran up to izzy and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" Courtney asked

"Yeah, that felt good...well other then the chin-hitting part."

"That'll leave will probably leave a bruise." Courtney replied

"So that is summer camp? Do you have papier-mâché here or lunch?" Izzy asked

"That is good call! We need lunch!" Owen perked at the mention of foods.

"And now our final victim...I Mean consistent." Chris said laughing nervously

Everyone looked and gasped in awe.

On the boat was a woman who's very appearance was the definition of beauty.

She had Sun kissed blonde hair in two pigtails with ocean blue eyes and tan skin with Three whisker marks on each cheek. She had breasts that outclassed Lindsay's by two cup sizes. She had a bubble butt that fit her figure very well. She was dressed in an orange Tube Top that wrapped around her breasts and orange Denim short shorts that covered her hips wearing black sandals.

"Oh my god." Heather said in awe said as she got up on the docks.

"Ladies and Gentelmen...Meet Naruko Uzumaki." Chris said as the guys dashed to her.

"Hi Babe." Geoff said.

"Want me to carry your bags?" Trent asked.

"Will you marry me?" Justin asked.

"Sorry boys but your not my type." Naruko said carrying her bag making them widen their eyes.

"How can people like Justin not be your type?" Heather asked making her giggle.

"Simple...I don't date boys." Naruko said confusing the girls before Gwen got it.

"Oh...So you swing the other way." Gwen said smiling not having a problem with that.

"Yup." Naruko said trailing her finger on her cheek making her blush a little.

"With all the attention you get from the boys you might change your mind sweetheart." Leshawna said grinning.

"Hardly. I've gotten praises from boys like them since I was 13." Naruko said.

"Ok Campers get together on the dock for a photo shoot." Chris said getting everyone together with Naruko in between Courtney and Gwen. "Everyone say...WAWANAKWA!" Chris said.

"Wawanakwa!" Everyone yelled before the dock collapsed making them fall into the water before Naruko came up and glared at him for that making him laugh.

"Hahaha! Ok everyone meet at the campfire pit." Chris said.

Soon everyone gathered with most of the guys trying to get close to Naruko making her smirk.

"Welcome to camp Wawanakwa. Your home for the next eight weeks. The Campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends or future lovers depending on your preference." Chris said chuckling.

"Oh I can get behind that." Naruko said eying Gwen and Courtney making them blush and whistled to get their minds off her obvious intentions.

"The Camper who manages to stay on total Drama island the longest without getting voted off will win a hundred thousand dollars." Chris said.

"Excuse me. What will the sleeping arrangements be, because I'd like to request a bunk under her?" Duncan said eyeing Heather making her gulp.

"Sorry dude. Dudes stay in one Cabine and the girls stay in the other." Chris said making her sigh in relief before Naruko grabbed Duncan by the Ear...HARD!

"OW! OW OW OW!" Duncan yelled in pain.

"Listen punk. You better behave or I'll knock your ass out worse than my last fanboy. GOT IT." Naruko said glaring at him and he swore her eyes became blood red and slitted.

"Yes Ma'am." Duncan said actually afraid before she let go and he bolted.

"I could have handled that...But thanks." Heather said smiling.

"What can I say? I enjoy being the hero." Naruko said smirking at her making her blush.

"She's not wasting any time." Leshawna said.

"Ok now to place everyone with their designated teams." Chris said.

(Everyone goes where their supposed to go and Naruko is placed on the Screaming Gophers and Beth is on the Killer Bass Team)

Soon enough everyone was in their cabins before Naruko placed her stuff down.

"Bunk beds? Isn't this a little summer camp?" Heather asked.

"It's not that big a deal. Besides makes you appreciate what you have back home." Naruko said.

"True." Heather said as Cody walked to Naruko.

"You're so smart. I feel that." Cody said trying to put the moves on her.

"Shouldn't you be in the boys cabin?" Gwen asked.

"Come on. It's no big deal. Why resist a charming guy like me?" Cody asked.

"Two things. One I'm into women not guys. Two theres nothing charming about someone who has a Micro Penis." Naruko said making him widen his eyes in shock while the girls sputtered before laughing hard.

"Oh damn!" Leshawna said holding her sides.

"What! I do not have a..." Cody tried to say.

"Yes you do. I can just easily tell. Want to prove me wrong? Show it." Naruko said bluntly making the girls widen their eyes before Cody ran out clearly humiliated.

"That was...Harsh." Sadie said.

"Trust me I did everyone a favor by exposing him. Back home I had dozens of men try to act all high and charming to get with me for a single reason. And a majority of the time I exposed them to be all bark and no bite." Naruko said before Lindsay screamed loudly.

"Oh, man, that white girl can scream." Leshawna said seeing her standing on a bed looking at a cockroach.

"What is it? Kill it." Lindsay said before DJ walked in and jumped on Gwen's bed in fright breaking it.

"That was my bed." Gwen said annoyed before Naruko picked up the bug and placed it outside before it walked away.

"You can share my bed if you'd like." Naruko said placing her arm around her shoulder making her blush.

"Um...I don't know." Gwen said.

"Don't worry. I'll behave." Naruko said making her blush more.

"Ok." Gwen said while smiling a little while Courtney frowned at this.

Later

Everyone was in the mess hall getting their food from Chief who served some rather disgusting food.

"Aren't you...You know...Disgusted?" Gwen asked as Naruko ate her food without complaint.

"You get what you can get. Most people in the world are lucky to get anything." Naruko said before Chris walked in.

"Yo, my man. Can we order Pizza?" Geoff asked.

"And just how the hell are we supposed to order Pizza on an island? Just enjoy what you have." Naruko said.

"At least someone enjoy's my cooking." Chief said.

"Your first challenge begins in one hour." Chris said leaving.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Katie asked.

"It's our first challenge. How hard can it be?" DJ said.

"You really shouldn't say stuff like that." Naruko said grinning.

An hour later

Everyone was literally at the very top of the highest cliff.

"Oh, shit." DJ said.

"I told you." Naruko said as everyone was in their swim suits while Naruko was in her regular clothes.

"Your first challenge is to jump off this thousand foot high cliff into the lake. If you look down, you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with Man eating sharks." Chris said as some jumped out chomping.

Courtney whined a little before Naruko placed her arm around her.

"Relax. They test these things all the time to make sure their safe enough. I'm willing to bet you can do it." Naruko said making her blush and smile while Gwen frowned.

"Uh thanks." Courtney said.

"Why are you helping her? She's on the other team?" Heather asked.

"Because I'm nice. You'd be surprised by how much your rewarded for helping others. They can be...Beneficial." Naruko said winking making her blush.

"Inside that area is a safe zone. Thats your target area. Which, we're pretty sure is shark free." Chris said.

"Excuse me?" Leshawna asked concerned.

"For Each member of your team that jumps and actually survives." Chris said before Naruko glared at him in the face. "I'm just kidding sheesh. Anyway there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge building a hot tub." Chris said.

"So who's going first?" Bridget asked.

"Oh for the love of." Naruko said before she dived down making everyone gasp before the landed in the safe zone no problem. "See? Perfectly fine." Naruko said before a shark approached her before she glared at him making him gasp and dashed away while yelping in fear.

"Wow she is scary when she wants to be." Gwen said before taking a deep breath and jumped before screaming loudly before she landed in the safe zone before coming back up just as Naruko got in the boat and pulled her up. "Ok that was fun." Gwen said.

"Yup." Naruko said as everyone started to jump minus DJ, Courtney and Beth. (Why bother with the Details)

All that was left was Owen

"I'm going to die now. I'm going to freaking die now." Owen said before charging off the cliff. "OH CRAP!" Owen yelled as he crashed down and made a huge wave sending everyone away before Naruko was seen holding Gwen and Courtney as they held onto her tightly before they saw their position making her smirk.

"Thanks Owen." Naruko said before he noticed he was looking for something.

"I think I lost my bathing suit." Owen said making everyone groan in disgust.

Later

Naruko's team getting some carts to carry the crates were the first to arrive at the Cabin before they started opening them.

"Do you know how to build a Hot Tub?" Heather asked Naruko who smirked.

"Never built one before but I love nee challenges." Naruko said before the other team arrived.

"What took you guys?" Chris asked amused before Courtney walked forward with a swelling eye. "YIKES!" Chris yelled making her glare.

"Oooh. What happened?" Naruko asked in concern.

"Oh...I got bit by a bug." Courtney said holding her eye.

"Here let me take care of that." Naruko said leading her away.

"I don't get it. Why is she helping someone on the other team?" Heather asked.

"You mean you really don't see what she's doing?" Leshawna asked amused.

"What?" Heather asked.

"Forget it. Figure it out yourself." Leshawna said making her frown before they came back and Courtney's eye looked good as new.

"Wow that was fast." Bridget said surprised.

"I'm just that good. If you ever need a demonstration." Naruko said with a grin making her blush a little.

"Thanks." Courtney said.

"No problem." Naruko said going back to her while Courtney eyes drifted to her butt and blushed a little while Gwen frowned.

Soon both teams constructed a hot Tub with the Gophers being the best while the bass...Looked pathetic and came apart.

"Okay...Clearly the Gophers win...BUT." Chris said making them freeze. "Both teams are gonna have to vote someone off tonight.

"WHAT!" Everyone but Naruko yelled.

"Let me guess. We're one too many competitors right?" Naruko asked.

"Pretty much. So good luck in voting one of your teammates off." Chris said walking away.

"Well, I guess I'm staying because I actually know what I'm doing." Noah said being a smart ass and pissing off his team.

"What is supposed to mean?" Naruko asked glaring at him which he didn't see as he read a book.

"Unlike everyone here I'm not pathetic." Noah said before looking at her and widened his eyes in fear seeing her ocean blue eyes turn blood red and slitted.

"DIE!" Naruko yelled kicking him into a tree.

"Oooh Ouch." Gwen said satisfied.

"Well, I don't know why we lost. They got more girls on their team." Ezekiel said making the girls on his team gasp.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bridget asked annoyed.

"Yeah Home school. Enlighten us!" Eva yelled slamming her fist down.

"Well, guys are better than girls in...Everything." Ezekiel said before Naruko tapped his shoulder making him look before she punched him in the face sending him flying into the trees.

"This...Is why I don't date men." Naruko said annoyed.

Later

Everyone was gathered at the Camp Fire.

"Campers, At Campe Marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire. At this camp marshmallows represent life. You've all casted your votes and made your decision. There are only 21 Marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name come up and claim your marshmallow. The campers who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immediately return to the dock of shame to catch the boat of losers." Chris said.

"Oh this is tense." Naruko said.

"That means you're out of the contest and you can't come back...Ever." Chris said.

"Jeez I wonder who's leaving?" Naruko said eyeing Noah and Ezekiel who gulped.

Chris started handing out Marshmallows before only Noah, Ezekiel and Naruko were left making many tense up for a moment before.

"Naruko." Chris said making her and the others cheer.

"What are you kidding me! The stupid Blonde lesbian gets to stay but not me!" Noah yelled in disbelief.

"EXCUSE ME!" Naruko yelled glaring at him making him gulp. "GET OFF THE ISLAND YOU PRICK!" Naruko yelled before they both bolted onto the boat of losers and left for good making everyone cheer. "Who's up for a party tonight? Since in a sense both teams technically lost since we both had to vote off our teammates I think we should all relax." Naruko said getting everyone to agree.

"All right." Chris said.

Everyone was having a nice time relaxing with their hot tub.

"Hey Where's Naruko?" Gwen asked not seeing her before Courtney spotted her and Chris walking into the forest making her pull Gwen away.

"Do you get the feeling Naruko's...Hiding something?" Courtney asked.

"No...Why?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know. But theres definitely something more about her then people are realizing." Courtney said.

"I think your just wanting to spend some more time with her." Gwen said frowning making her blush before shaking her head.

"Thats not the point. Look...Lets just follow her and see whats going on. It could be nothing or maybe we can find out why she's really here. Don't tell me your not curious." Courtney said making her look away.

"Ok fine. But if we get caught your taking the blame." Gwen said.

"Fair enough." Courtney said as they rushed after her.

Arriving deep into the forest they spotted Naruko talking with Chris before they got close enough to hear them.

"I gotta say I didn't think this whole plan of yours would work so perfect." Chris said.

"What did you expect? This is my first time doing this." Naruko said.

"First time? Are they about to do it?" Gwen asked with wide eyes before she peaked around the corner before Chris placed his hands together into some kind of seal before a puff of smoke appeared making her and Courtney widen their eyes.

Where Chris once stood now stood a woman with shoulder length Pink hair emerald eyes white skin and had breasts that rivaled Linday's and a bubble butt.

"What the?" Courtney said in shock.

"So how does it feel to be a host of a fake TV series?" Naruko asked.

"Fun actually. I still can't believe your idea to find future lovers was to make some fake contest with a big reward."

"Sakura despite our first life I plan things out perfectly..." Naruko said to the now named Sakura before she senses something. "We have company." Naruko said before she vanished.

"Wait where'd she go?" Gwen asked.

"Hello." Naruko said behind them.

"AHHHHHHH!" Gwen and Courtney screamed before she covered their mouths.

"I'm gonna move my hand and you two are not gonna scream. Got it?" Naruko asked making them nod before she moved her hands from their mouths.

"What is going on? How did Chris turn into a woman? And how did you get from there to here?" Courtney asked making her giggle.

"To be blunt...Chris doesn't actually exist. Thats just a name I had Sakura use for this whole thing." Naruko said walking to Sakura who giggled before she kissed her making them widen their eyes. "Now I assume you heard most of our conversation?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah about this whole contest being fake. What does that mean?" Gwen asked.

"There is no reward. The whole contest is a plot of mine for something more...Rewarding for both me...And every female competitor." Naruko said grinning.

"What does that mean?" Courtney asked crossing her arms.

"Would you believe me if I told you I'm actually a goddess of eternal love?" Naruko said making Courtney scoff.

"Yeah right. Sure your...Beautiful beyond words. But theres no way you're an actual goddess." Courtney said not believing it

"Would you like some proof?" Naruko asked grinning.

"Yes." Courtney said before Naruko's body was engulfed in yellow energy before her clothes vanished leaving her butt naked as she floating in the air making them gasp in awe.

"**Believe me now?**" Naruko asked in a divine voice that sent shivers down their spines.

"Yes." They said in awe before she floated down and stopped glowing and her clothes returned.

"Good. Now I assume you two have obvious questions such as why am I here?" Naruko asked making them nod. "Simple...I am here to gather...New lovers." Naruko said circling them.

"So the contest is basically a fake and you pick those you want to be your new girlfriends...But...Why? That seems kinda pointless." Gwen said.

"Well, heres the thing. We gods and goddesses want a perfect universe where there are no problems like you know today. Of course Gods like Ares always screw everything up. At least thats what I was told. So the gods of the universe use all their power combined to restart everything from the very beginning of existence. Using our prior knowledge of the previous timeline we use that to take people out of the equation or put certain people into it." Naruko said.

"Oh I get it. This way you know when and where everything went wrong and you can use that info to make sure it doesn't happen again." Courtney said.

"And live in our domains till the time of sentient life. This is actually my first time doing this and I'm allowed to interfere in the life of mortals thanks to my mother Kaguya Ōtsutsuki The Moon goddess. Although technically she's my adoptive mother but thats a story for another time. Right now our work is a trial and error experiment as you would call it." Naruko said.

"So basically your just throwing things around both people and objects before making sure everything is perfect." Courtney theorized.

"Basically. As I said this is my first time doing this. And 2 weeks after this whole thing is over the world will reset. Beginning a new reality and near the end I'll just go looking around looking for more lovers to bring to my domain to enjoy the next few billion years in paradise." Naruko said.

"Ok...But...What about our families...Won't we have to leave them behind?" Gwen asked making Courtney realize this as well.

"Sadly yes. But ask yourselves what do you think they would tell you to do?" Naruko asked making them look at each other.

"Probably to enjoy every opportunity we're given...I'm in." Courtney said making her smile.

"Me too. Besides...Who doesn't want to live forever." Gwen said making her giggle.

"Very true. For now you'll keep this to yourselves since All the girls will come around...Eventually. I do have a lot of charm on my side." Naruko said making them smile.

"So we've noticed." Courtney said.

**Authors Note: I just recently came up with this idea and decided to go with it. ****Basically Naruko will be gathering a harem of different girls like this one and the when the Time Line resets she'll do the same again in another reality (Series). The Next one will be a surprise. Now Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya! Oh and uh one other thing. You can expect a crossover in this with 6Teen and Stoked since technically they are the same series. And yes There will be lots lots of hot action and other Naruto girls showing up.**


	2. The Awake-A-Thon

Chapter 2 The Awake-A-thon

After Courtney and Gwen agreed with Naruko's plan to gather more lovers they returned back to the others.

"You know a thought had just occurred to me. Why don't you just bring all the girls here to this paradise you told us about and be done with it?" Courtney asked.

"You don't seriously think I'm looking only here do you?" Naruko asked confusing them. "I have eyes all over the world looking for potential candidates." Naruko said.

"Oh I get it. While you focus on getting the girls at camp you have others looking for potential candidates." Gwen said.

"Pretty much.

"But what about girls like Beth and Sadie? No offense to them bu they aren't exactly..." Courtney tried to say trying to find the right words.

"Bombshells?" Naruko asked grinning. "I have something planned for them when they get voted off." Naruko said as they made their way back to the others.

"Hey theres the babe of the house." Cody said still trying to put the moves on her making everyone frown. "How bout you come over here and...AHHHHHH!" Cody yelled as Naruko kicked him upwards into his tiny balls.

"Oooh. Thats gotta hurt." Geoff said while everyone else laughed.

"Hmph." Naruko said annoyed before she sat in a hammock.

"So where did you girls walk off to?" Leshawna asked.

"Oh nowhere. Just having a nice chat." Courtney said.

"Uh huh." Leshawna asked grinning.

Next morning

Everyone was fast asleep in their cabins fast asleep having their own sweet dreams.

And of course some of these dreams involved a certain whiskered Blonde in many fashions.

However Chris or Sakura walked to the cabins with an airhorn and loud speaker in her hands and giggled.

"One thing I love about this show is I can do shit like this." Sakura said before turning into Chris and used both to make a very loud blast.

Leshawana hit her head on the bed above her hard.

"OW! It's seven in the morning! Do I look like farmer to you?" Leshawna asked incredibly annoyed.

"Oh relax." Naruko said getting up from her bed with Gwen right next to her before she got out in nothing but an orange bra that barley contained her breasts and an orange thong making most of the girls widen their eyes seeing more of her divine body.

"Oh wow." Heather said.

"What?" Naruko asked before seeing they were looking at her body making her smirk. "I'd be more than happy to show you all some more." Naruko said placing her left finger on her bra moving the strap down.

"Thats ok!" Heather said stopping her before she sighed in relief making her giggle. "Honestly don't you have any modesty?" Heather asked.

"A body like this is nothing to be ashamed of showing. You should see some of my girlfriends back home." Naruko said.

"I highly doubt they are in the same league as you." Leshawna said.

"Maybe. But their close." Naruko said getting dressed in her regular clothes.

Soon everyone was dressed and out of bed.

Eva was listening to her music loudly before Cody saw her music player and reached to grab it which she saw before Naruko grabbed him by the head.

"Beat it!" Naruko said kicking him into a tree making her smirk.

"I could have handled that." Eva said impressed by her physical strength.

"True and I would have enjoyed seeing you kick the crap out of him...But I enjoy playing the hero." Naruko said trailing a finger on her cheek making her blush.

"Morning. Hope you all slept well." Chris said not really caring.

"I thought you said we wouldn't have to do challenges every single day?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah...I lied." Chris said making Naruko raise an eyebrow.

'What is she up to?' Naruko asked wondering what Sakura's intentions were.

"Hi, Chris. You look really Buff in those shorts." Heather said obviously lying.

"Whatever. Okay, I hope you're all ready because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute." Chris said.

"Oh, excuse me. I don't think thats enough time for breakfast." Owen said.

"Ohm you'll get breakfast, Owen." Chris said evilly.

'Uh oh.' Naruko thought knowing she was gonna say something to make people mad.

"Right after you complete your 20 kilometer run around the lake." Chris said.

"Oh, so you're funny now? You know..." Eva tried to say walking to him before someone held her back making her turn seeing Naruko hold her by the waist making her blush.

"Easy Eva. A little run isn't gonna hurt anyone. Besides...Think of it as your field of expertise." Naruko said making her blink before smirking.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Eva asked Chris making him chuckle.

"A little. Now...MOVE!" Chris yelled as every camper started running.

Naruko of course though was staying close to Eva.

"You must take a lot of pride in your form." Naruko said making her blush but smiled.

"Yeah. Not many people are exactly into women with figures like mine." Eva said.

"Oh but I got some really good and unique taste. When this is over I'll show you some photos of some of my girlfriends back home. Catch you later." Naruko said sprinting off before Eva's sight was on her ass making her blush.

"She is such a tease." Eva said grinning before following her.

Minutes later

Soon most of the campers were back.

"Clear a table! Stat!" Owen yelled carrying Cody as he rushed in.

"Oh...WE made it!" Leshawna said before the other Gophers walked in followed by Harold who was completely tired.

"Where were you? We just lost the challenge." Courtney said annoyed.

"Somehow I doubt that was the challenge since I don't recall him saying one of us would be sent home yet." Naruko said next to her.

"Right you are Naruko." Chris said walking in.

"Oh great. What is it?" Gwen asked dreading the answer.

"Who's hungry?" Chris said as a curtain was pulled showing some of the greatest foods ever making the campers widen their eyes before dashing to the food while Naruko took Chris outside before he changed back to Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

"What are you up to? The deal was we wait every three days or more before the next challenge begins." Naruko said raising an eyebrow.

"I figured if we sped this along the sooner we can look for more girls in this time period. You know...Since the time line is gonna reset two weeks after this is over." Sakura said.

"I appreciate your intentions Sakura but this isn't gonna be as fun if everyone is dead tired. Besides...I'm kinda attached to a majority of this group...Minus the idiots who got kicked off already and the Pervert and nerd. I'd like to spend as much time with them before things reset." Naruko said going back inside before Sakura turned back into Chris.

Everyone had eaten everything on the table like they'd been starving for months.

"Ok campers time for the second part of the challenge." Chris said.

"I thought eating was the challenge." Owen said.

"What more do you want from us?" Gwen asked.

"Weird Goth girl is right. Haven't we been through enough?" Heather asked.

"Nope. It's time for the Awake-A-thon!" Chris said.

"Wait. What?" Naruko asked.

"Don't worry, this is an easy one. The team with the last camper wins invincibility." Chris said.

"So what you're saying is the 20K run and the eating frenzy was all part of your plan to make us fall asleep faster?" Gwen asked.

"Pretty much." Chris said chuckling.

"Man thats good planning." Gwen said as everyone cleared out but Naruko, Courtney and Gwen.

"Your girlfriend sure is...Creative." Courtney said before she realized something. "Hey what about Chef?" Courtney asked before he grinned and did the same hand sign before a woman with white skin long platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Thats Ino. She's not a bad cook she's just pretending." Naruko said. "Another thing just so you don't worry about doing anything you might feel embarrassed about all the cameras and everything are all fake. Like I said this whole thing is fake." Naruko said.

"But...Won't our parents see something is off when they don't see us on TV?" Gwen asked.

"I wouldn't worry about that. I had someone replace their memories to make them forget about you being here and just think your at summer camp. And any letters sent off the island are held onto for safe keeping." Naruko said.

"Wow you really thought this through." Courtney said impressed.

Later

Most of the campers were still wide awake while Owen looked pumped.

"Woo-Hoo! Stay awake for 12 hours? I can do that in my sleep!" Owen said...Right before he fell down asleep making most laugh.

"Anyone got an idea on how to pass the time?" Heather asked.

"Oh! Oh! How bout Truth or Dare?" Izzy said looking at Naruko making the others see her intentions.

"How bout just ask anyone a simple question." Gwen said making her pout.

'Nice try Izzy.' Everyone thought.

"All right. You first." Trent said to Naruko.

"What inspired you to play music?" Naruko asked.

"Oh Every day after school when I was a kid I passed the music store. I guess after seeing all the cool interments and music It inspired me to play music." Trent said.

"Thats cool." Gwen said.

"How bout you? Whats with this Goth thing?" Heather asked.

"Just a thing I guess. Not really that big a deal." Gwen said.

"My turn. Have you ever dated a boy before?" Izzy asked Naruko who rolled her eyes.

"No. But I've had plenty of men try to make me date them in the past. The worst was someone I once thought as a friend." Naruko said

"Oh yeah?" Trent asked.

"He thought if he could make me his girlfriend he'd be this bigshot no one could mess with...But I turned him down gently...At first. After that he became very violent and demanding. Where I'm from He tried to make those in charge force me to date and marry him because he was from this special family. But...He didn't have enough supporters." Naruko said.

"Is that why you only date women? Because you think their all like that?" Heather asked.

"Hardly. I was into girls long before this. Anyway one day a woman was looking for an heiress to her fortune and...She chose me." Naruko said.

'She must be talking about how she became a goddess.' Gwen and Courtney said.

"I take it he didn't like that?" Leshawna asked.

"Definitely not. He claimed he was the perfect choice and that I was nothing but a breading machine meant for him." Naruko said getting gasps from some of the campers minus Cody and Harold. "Yeah...I was pretty shocked by that remark. So right now he's in pure hell for his outburst and crimes and I've been living the life of luxury." Naruko said.

"Wait if your rich why come here?" Heather asked.

"Mmm. I guess I was board." Naruko said before Owen walked by...Completely naked making them widen their eyes in shock before he went into the forest.

"Uh..." Trent tried to say.

"I'm not gonna ask." Naruko said.

Tyler was looking at Naruko with tired eyes before she caught him looking at him and winked making him widen his eyes before she slowly placed her hands under her tub top about to pull it up making him drool...Before a bear came behind her and bites her head off.

"AHHHHHH!" Tyler screamed making everyone jump back since he was dreaming before he woke up meaning he was out.

"What the hell was that about?" Heather asked annoyed.

"Nothing." Tyler said quickly as he left.

Eva stood up to head to the restroom before her music player slipped out of her pocket. Heather seeing this as an opportunity to screw over the other team went to grab it but Naruko beat her to the punch.

"Eva." Naruko said stopping her. "You dropped this." Naruko said handing it to her.

"Oh. Thanks." Eva said taking it before heading to the rest rooms.

"What did you do that for? She's not on your team." Heather said frowning at her.

"I told you already. Being nice can be rewarding. Only reason you want to be mean to everyone is so they can't be mean to you first like you were used to." Naruko said making her widen her eyes before turning around.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Heather said.

"Your mean to others because when you were younger people were mean to you...And it hurt. Thats why you act harsh is so it can't happen to you first and push everyone away so you can avoid that pain." Naruko said making her widen her eyes. "And before you ask I knew someone like that a long time ago. Its not that hard to see." Naruko said walking past her leaving her just standing there.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked as Lindsay was standing on her head.

"Trying to get the blood to flow through my head to stay awake." Lindsay said before Naruko walked to her before looking down seeing her purple panties.

"I don't think thats gonna work but keep going." Naruko said making her blush before falling over making her giggle. "Sorry I couldn't help it." Naruko said.

"Hey I got a new question for ya." Izzy said making people suspicious.

"Ok. What is it?" Naruko asked.

"Who did you sleep with first?" Izzy asked making everyone widen their eyes at such a question.

"Hmm. Hehehe! My first time was with A girl named Hinata." Naruko said before pulling out her wallet. "This is her." Naruko said making everyone look. She had White skin with Lavender White eyes and Dark Blue hair that went down to her hips with Large EE cup sized breasts. (I liked her better with long hair)

"WOW!" Everyone yelled in shock.

"Is everyone like this from where your from?" Beth asked.

"Mostly. Before I was picked to be a heiress I came from a village. Everyone there was...Unique." Naruko said remembering her old home from her original time line.

"Uh is anyone gonna say something about him?" Gwen asked looking at Justin before Naruko got a closer look.

"Hmm." Naruko said.

"Amazing. Look at the concentration." Gwen said.

"You mean the illusion." Naruko said poking him before he moved before Justin opened his real eyes.

"His eyelids are painted I saw it!" Eva yelled.

"Nice try." Naruko said laughing impressed by that.

"What can I say? I like to keep my looks. Don't you?" Justin asked.

"Yeah well I play fair." Naruko said.

Later

Almost everyone was dead asleep by now with only Naruko, Trent, Gwen, Heather, Duncan and Eva awake.

"Still awake?" Chris asked walking to them.

"You should have picked something that isn't going to take a fortnight." Naruko said not even phased.

"I'll remember that for next challenge." Chris said before Trent and Heather passed out before Naruko caught her before Eva also passed out.

"I'll take them back to their cabins." Naruko said placing them on her shoulders before walking away while Chef took Trent.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Duncan said leaving.

Minutes later

"And Duncan has fallen asleep on the Can which means the Screaming Gophers are the winners today...Again." Chris said as Gwen passed out before Naruko carried her away. "Killer Bass will have to vote off one of their own...Again." Chris said laughing.

"In three days." Naruko said.

Later tonight

"I can't believe you guys lost again." Chris said laughing at the killer bass.

"Oh shut it." Duncan said.

"Now...When I call your name come and get a marshmallow." Chris said calling out each of their names till only Beth and Duncan were left.

"This is the final marshmallow." Chris said making them tense up before.

"Duncan."

Beth sniffed as she was sad she lost.

"Sorry Beth. Boat of losers is that way." Chris said as she got her stuff.

"This sucks." Courtney said. She knew the whole thing was fake but it sucked losing twice. "So whats gonna happen to Beth?" Courtney asked Naruko who smirked at her.

"Oh...I got something in mind." Naruko said.

"Hey Naruko." Eva said walking to her.

"Hey Eva." Naruko said smiling at her.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Eva asked.

"Sure." Naruko said as they walked into the forest making Courtney giggle.

"And thats number three." Courtney said walking away.

Soon the two were out away from the others.

"So whats up?" Naruko asked.

"You mind explaining what kind of game your playing?" Eva asked crossing her arms.

"Hmm?" Naruko said.

"I overheard you talking with Courtney and Gwen. You said everything on this island was fake." Eva said making her grin.

"Wow. Eva I'm very impressed you managed to eves-drop on us without me knowing. Very good." Naruko said praising her making her blush before shaking her head.

"Don't change the subject." Eva said making her smile.

"Ok you win. The whole contest is fake. This is something more for me. What If I told you I was a goddess?" Naruko asked making her raise an eyebrow.

"Prove it." Eva said before Naruko was once again engulfed in yellow energy before he clothes vanished and floated in the air making her widen her eyes in awe.

"**See? I'm the goddess of Eternal Love.**" Naruko said before she stopped glowing and landed in front of her.

"Ok...Why would a goddess compete in a fake contest?" Eva asked.

"Well, first. Chris and Chef don't actually exist. Their real names are Sakura and Ino. The contest is help me pick some new lovers. The reason I'm doing this is because the time-line will reset two weeks after this is over." Naruko said.

"What do you mean reset?" Eva asked.

"Me and the other gods want the perfect universe. Right now we're just going through a trial and error period to find out how to create a perfect time line where everyone is happy and there are no problems like now. But gods like Ares tend to screw things up. This is my first time doing this. You recall the story about me being picked as an heiress?" Naruko asked.

"So that story was only partially true?" Eva said.

"Basically. My adoptive mother Kaguya the moon goddess picked me as a new god making me the goddess of eternal love. The guy I told you about. His name was Sasuke Uchiha. The real truth is he wanted to breed with me to make strong children. But I was already into women. I can explain the rest of this story when theres more of you so I don't have to explain it so many times." Naruko said.

"So...Why make a fake contest? Why not just grab whoever you want?" Eva asked.

"You wound me! I would never do that. I like to work my charm on them...Like I've done on you." Naruko said making her blush. "Anyway I want to add all of you to my love life. My domain is full of nothing but peace and bliss. The perfect life to live for billions of years. And when the time Line will be reset I'll just go looking for more girls before it resets." Naruko said.

"But...Wouldn't that mean we'd have to leave everything behind?" Eva asked a little hesitant.

"Sadly yes. But tell me...What would your family tell you to do?" Naruko asked.

"I...I need to think on this." Eva said.

"Fair enough. I won't force you to this life. The choice is yours." Naruko said kissing her cheek before walking away not seeing her blush up a storm.

Meanwhile

Beth sighed as the boat took her away before they stopped.

"Why did we stop?" Beth asked seeing they were out in the middle of the ocean. Looking in front of her she noticed Chef was gone making her panic before a bright light was seen on her right under water making her look before something...Or rather someone came out of the water slowly. It was a woman with white skin green eyes and ankle-length auburn Hair. She was also nude with large F Cup sized breasts and a heart shaped ass.

Beth was in awe at her beauty that rivaled Naruko's.

This woman smiled kindly before holding out a hand which Beth took before taking her into the water as they both stood on the water before they slowly sunk into the water before a bright flash was seen as they disappeared.

Chef appeared again before turning into Ino who giggled.

"Oh Beth. I think you'll find your life is gonna change drastically when Mei gets done with you." Ino said before driving back to the docks.

**Authors Note: Hehehe! I'm pretty sure you all can guess whats gonna happen to those like Beth and Sadie when they lose. Anyway Next Chapter will have some more hotness added to it. No lemon yet though since I want to hold that off till later. Now Next Chapter the Dodge ball challenge one of my favorites. Also I have a poll in ****development that will be posted when I get to the half way mark. The poll is for which series to do next. Like Justice League mixed with Teen Titans and Young Justice or American Dad mixed with Family guy and the Cleveland show. If you have any suggestions let me know in the reviews. Now Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! SEE YA! Oh and heres a list of every camper thats left so no one ****forgets who's left.**

**Naruko**

**Gwen**

**Heather**

**Courtney **

**Lindsay **

**Duncan**

**Bridgette **

**Cody**

**Trent**

**Geoff **

**DJ **

**Eva**

**Harold **

**Izzy **

**Sadie **

**Katie **

**Owen**

**Leshawna **

**Justin **

**Tyler **


	3. Dodgebrawl!

Chapter 3 Dodgebrawl

3 days after the exhausting Awake-A-Thon challenge everyone was in the mess hall...Still looking tired save for Naruko.

"What is with you guys? It's been three days since the Awake-A-Thon you should be all rested." Chris said.

"Harold snored all night." Courtney said making him laugh which made her growl.

'Seriously. What does Naruko see in her?' Courtney thought.

"Again? How bad are you all hurting?" Chris said laughing.

"Want to find out?" Duncan threatened.

"Nah. Besides lay a finger on me and you can kiss your chances of winning a hundred thousand dollars goodbye mohawk boy." Chris said chuckling.

"Argh." Courtney growled before Naruko took her and Gwen outside.

"The hell do you see in her?" Gwen asked making her giggle.

"Relax she's just screwing around. Hold still." Naruko said placing a finger on their heads before they each glowed for a second before they felt well rested and energized. "A little perk of being a goddess is small things like this." Naruko said making them smile.

"So...What happened with Eva? She looked conflicted." Courtney said.

"I told her the truth about the contest. Apparently she overheard us about the whole contest being fake." Naruko said making them widen their eyes. "Relax she's not gonna say anything. She's thinking it over. Not everyone is gonna be as quick to accept my proposal like you two." Naruko said.

"I guess I didn't think of that." Courtney said placing her finger on her chin.

"Don't worry She'll come around...Along with Beth." Naruko said grinning.

"Where exactly did she go?" Gwen asked.

"Remember how I said we gods have our own domain? Well, I had one of my lovers named Mei bring her to said domain where she's going through a...Transformation." Naruko said grinning.

"Ok thats it. I gotta ask. In your original time line what were you?" Courtney asked.

"Shinobi." Naruko said making them blink.

"Come again?" Gwen asked.

"Ninja with special powers using a inner power called Chakra. My adoptive mother ate something called the divine fruit which gave her the power of a god. Her original intention was to keep people in line in what was once the ninja lands in what you know as Japan. But her sons got the wrong idea about her intentions and imprisoned her and took her power and gave it to people freely." Naruko said.

"Let me guess. It led to bad things." Courtney said.

"Countless wars. During my time I was about your age when she regained her powers. She pretty much slaughtered everyone who had Chakra. But when I survived she was greatly impressed and offered me the position of a god." Naruko said.

"Is this the story about her picking you as an heiress?" Gwen asked.

"Pretty much. I accepted her terms on one condition. She would revive all the girls I loved. She agreed without complaint. So when I gained my position as the goddess of love she told me about their intentions to create a perfect time line. I was pretty surprised when I heard it but it made sense. But Like I said Gods like Ares tend to screw things up. Even if this is a trial and error period." Naruko said.

"I take it you two don't get along." Courtney asked.

"I've kicked his ass on several occasions because he just wanted to sleep with me. He's afraid of me for good reason." Naruko said grinning making them giggle.

"So...How many times has the time-line been reset?" Gwen asked.

"Including this one? 5 times." Naruko said shocking them. "What? I told you this is a trial and error period and this is my first time. It hasn't been done that much." Naruko said.

Soon the three headed back inside.

"So today's challenge is gonna be something most people here are familiar with. I'll give you all an hour before meeting at the sport center." Chris said.

Everyone else left before Naruko was approached by Heather.

"Hey Naruko. Can I talk to you for a second?" Heather asked making her nod before they walked away.

Soon they met up with Lindsay at the campfire.

"So whats up?" Naruko asked.

"I have a plan to take us to the final three. You, me and Lindsay. An alliance to be exact. I was gonna include Beth but she got voted off too quick last challenge." Heather said.

"And you want me in this alliance because?" Naruko asked already knowing.

"Please. You could persuade anyone to do almost anything you want with looks like yours. And besides...Their might be some...More beneficial benefits." Heather said flipping her hair making her smirk.

"I'll think about it. Personally I couldn't really care less about winning this whole thing." Naruko said shocking her.

"Say what!" Heather said getting in front of her. "How can you not care about winning?" Heather asked in shock.

"I got plenty of money back home. This is just for fun for me...Plus getting with the girls on the island." Naruko said leaving before Heather looked at her hips that swayed.

"She's so cool." Lindsay said in awe.

Later

Everyone was in some sports arena before Duncan collapses on the stands.

"Wake me up. And it will be the last thing you do." Duncan said before going to sleep making Tyler gulp while Courtney rolled her eyes before glaring at Harold.

"This is all YOUR fault you know. You and your stupid snoring face." Courtney said.

"It's called a medical condition. GOSH!" Harold yelled in her face before Naruko punched him in the face.

"Loser." Naruko said before Chef blew the whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Today's challenge is the classic game of Dodgeball. The first rule of Dodgeball is..." Chris tried to say.

"Do not talk about Dodgeball?" Courtney said making Gwen snicker while Chris grinned.

"As I was saying. If you get hit with the ball!" Chris said throwing at Courtney's stomach making her grunt.

"OW! You can't do that!" Courtney yelled throwing it back.

"Your out. If you catch the ball." Chris said as he caught it. "The thrower is gets sent out. And the catcher gets to bring in another team member out on the court. You can use the ball to deflect another ball but if it gets knocked out you are out." Chris said.

"So what do I do again when the ball comes at me?" Lindsay asked.

"You dodge." Chris said throwing one at her but Naruko caught it. "Come on, Naruko. It was supposed to hit her." Chris said annoyed.

"Nice try." Naruko said winking at Lindsay who blushed.

"Whatever. You each get to pick five members when you start the game." Chris said.

"Ok Me, Owen, Lindsay, Heather and Leshawna will go first." Naruko said.

"What about me? I can win this with my hands tied behind my back." Cody said still trying to impress the ladies.

"You couldn't even please a woman without fucking up." Naruko said glaring at him making him gulp before walking away.

Naruko and her team were on the left side while the Bass team which consisted of Courtney, Tyler, Katie, Harold and DJ were on the right.

"Bring it on Fishies. Otherwise winning three in a row won't be as satisfying." Heather said.

"You realize if you brag Karma is gonna catch up and bite you." Naruko said.

"Oh, You're going down! We're gonna bring the dinner to the table, and then we're gonna eat it!" Tyler yelled making his team look at him for his stupid remark.

"The fuck does that even mean?" Everyone asked.

"Both teams ready? Best of five games wins." Chris said.

Tyler was the first to grab the ball before he started spinning it around and hit...Sadie?

"That'll smear the makeup." Chris said laughing.

"Oh wow." Naruko said unimpressed.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Courtney and Katie yelled making him cower before Naruko threw her ball at him...In the nuts.

"Mommy?!" Tyler screamed in pain.

"HAHAHAH!" Everyone laughed.

"Karma." Naruko said amused as Tyler walked to the stands.

"Time to unleash my wicked mad skills." Harold said trying to impress Naruko and Leshawna.

"Oh whatever." Naruko said unimpressed.

Harold just slammed his ball on the ground making it bounce before Naruko picked it up and grinned before Harold screamed like a little girl as Naruko threw it in his face.

"Can someone remind me what I'm supposed to do with this?" Lindsay asked before Katie hit her in the face.

"Oooh." Naruko said as she had a bump on her head before she walked away before Heather noticed Tyler looking at her perversely making her frown before throwing another ball at his nuts.

"WHY!" Tyler screamed as he hunched over holding his balls.

"What the hell was that for? He's not even on the court." Courtney said.

"Oops. Slipped." Heather said.

"Nice try. I saw you did that on purpose. Go cool off." Naruko said.

"Oh...Fine." Heather said going to the stands.

Courtney and Katie hit both Leshawna and Owen before Naruko remained.

"Sorry honey. But your going down." Courtney said grinning making her smirk before she threw two balls one hitting Dj in the chest. The other went behind Courtney before hitting her in the butt making her blink before blushing.

'I guess I should have expected that.' Courtney said shruging before Naruko threw a ball at Katie making her widen her eyes before running away from it but it actually followed before hitting her in the butt making her blush.

"I love this game." Naruko said making most laugh.

"Gophers win first round." Chris said.

"How did you do that?" Heather asked impressed.

"A wise woman never gives up her secrets...Unless...You have something to trade." Naruko said eying her body making her blush and giggle sheepishly.

"Um...How bout something else?" Heather asked making her grin before walking away.

"You are really trying to wear her down." Gwen said smiling.

"Oh just wait. She's gonna be begging for it eventually." Naruko said as the Bass huddled.

"We can do this. We just have to believe in ourselves." Harold said.

"Oh, I believe...YOU FUCKING SUCK!" Courtney yelled making him cower.

"Yeah, you throw like a girl." Tyler said. (Looks who's talking!)

"Your one to talk! You hit your own teammate!" Courtney said as Sadie and Katie glared at him.

"That was a warm up throw. Look, I can dominate this game. Just give all the balls to me." Tyler said.

'Not like it really matters since all the girls will be winning the real prize soon enough' Courtney thought picturing Naruko's domain.

So this time it was Trent, Izzy, Owen, Lindsay and Cody vs Tyler, Katie, Bridgette, Sadie and Geoff.

So Tyler had all the balls. (Big mistake)

First he started spinning around like an idiot and threw the first two balls nearly hitting Chef and Chris.

"HEY! WATCH THE FACE DUDE!" Chris yelled.

Third ball nearly hit the Gophers in the stands.

"IDIOT!" Naruko yelled before the last ball...Hit Lindsay in the face...Again.

"Uh oh." Courtney said before Naruko started to turn red with rage before glaring daggers at Tyler who cowered big time.

"Mommy." Tyler whispered before.

"RAAAAAH!"

And Tyler was beaten to a pulp making the girls giggle at his misfortune.

"Oooh. Ouch. I'd hate to see what would happen if someone REALLY pisses her off." Chris said knowing how bad Naruko's rage can get.

"Ow." Lindsay said as Naruko picked her up.

"I'm gonna take care of her." Naruko said leaving.

"What about the challenge?" Heather asked.

"It's two nothing. You really think one person can make the difference?" Naruko asked carrying Lindsay away while Courtney and Gwen giggled.

'She does not waste any time.' They thought together.

Naruko took Lindsay to the dock of shame.

"Ow. How bad does it look?" Lindsay asked.

"Hold still." Naruko said placing her finger on her face before she glowed for a second before the glow stopped and Naruko held out a mirror showing her reflection.

"Oh my god. No bruises. I so owe you anything." Lindsay said making her grin.

"Anything?" Naruko asked making her nod before a smirk came to her face.

"Good." Naruko said pulling her into a kiss making her widen her eyes before moaning into the kiss.

Naruko pulled back and grinned before pulling her under the docks where only the sounds of moaning was heard.

Minutes later

"Where are they?" Heather asked before she heard moaning making her raise an eyebrow before coming to the docks and gasped seeing Lindsay completely naked with Naruko thrusting her fingers into her.

"How does it feel?" Naruko asked licking her neck.

"Really good." Lindsay moaned out before gasped as she came.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Heather yelled while blushing up a storm.

"Hello." Naruko said waving while Lindsay recovered. "I healed her bruises and she said she owed me one. Want to join?" Naruko asked.

"NO I DON'T WANNA JOIN! I Just wanna win the challenge. Now get dressed!" Heather yelled making her roll her eyes in amusement.

"Fine. You know you really need to get laid. It might change that attitude of yours." Naruko said making her blush extremely.

Soon the three made it back and it was tied.

"Ok fine I'll handle this." Naruko said as she, Owen, Justin, Trent and Izzy made their way to the field.

Naruko quickly grabbed all four balls before she threw them all hitting Harold in the nuts making him scream in pain while knocking Tyler and DJ out.

"Ok blondie you asked for it." Duncan said throwing his ball but she caught it with little effort making him sigh before she threw it at Geoff taking them all out in a minute.

"The screaming gophers win again!" Chris said making the team cheer. "Bass...This is starting to become less fun. Seriously you guys gotta start winning soon." Chris said making them glare at him.

'I hate her so much.' Courtney said.

Later

"Seriously? Three times in a row? Why did I even let you guys on this island?" Chris asked amused.

"JUST SHUT UP AND HAND OUT THE MARSHMALLOWS YOU BITCH!" Courtney yelled before covering her mouth.

"Yikes." Duncan said.

"Harsh." Chris said though grinning.

'I do so enjoy making the new girls act out.' Sakura thought with a giggle.

"Ok when I call out your name come and get a marshmallow." Chris said before he started calling out the names leaving Sadie and Harold left.

"The Final Marshmallow goes to..."

Sadie gulped in fear while Katie looked nervous.

Harold was sweating up a storm since he did poorly in the challenge.

"Harold." Chris said making him sigh in relief.

"NO WHY SADIE!" Katie bellowed out before Chef picked her up and took her to the boat of losers while Harold laughed.

"So long fatty." Harold said while everyone glared at him.

"I'll miss you!" Sadie yelled as she was taken away while Katie cried as she ran away.

As she was running away she bumped into someone making her look and blushed seeing it was Naruko.

"Hello Katie? Whats wrong?" Naruko asked in cocnern seeing her tears before she wiped them away.

"My team voted off Sadie. It's not fair!" Katie cried.

"Hey It's ok. Besides. It's not gonna kill you to be away from her for a while." Naruko said holding her close making her blush. "Don't worry. You'll see her again soon enough." Naruko said making her smile.

"Hello Ladies." Cody said approaching them with a perverted grin making them frown. "Any action going on here? I could join if you...AHHHHH!" Cody screamed as Naruko kicked him in the air.

"Pervert. Come on. Lets go to bed." Naruko said carrying her bridal style making her blush with a smile.

'Maybe I can survive without Sadie for while.' Katie thought enjoying being close with Naruko.

Meanwhile

Sadie continued to cry as she was taken somewhere before the boat stopped making her look seeing they were out at sea.

"Um...Why did we stop?" Sadie asked before noticing Chef was gone before looking down seeing a bright light before Mei like before came out of the water in her naked beauty making Sadie gasp in awe.

Mei smiled at her before taking her hand as she stepped onto the water before they slowly sank into the ocean before a bright flash of light came and they vanished just like with Beth.

Ino appeared in the front of the boat and giggled.

"Thats all the girls that need an improvement. Now Naruko just has to get the others to come with us back to Paradise before the world resets again." Ino said driving back to shore.

Meanwhile

"You two did it?" Gwen asked Naruko about her and Lindsay.

"Not exactly. Just had some fun. Heather came and ruined it. Oh well...I can always punish her for that later once she joins." Naruko said giggling.

"Why bother? She's mean and selfish." Courtney said.

"Believe it or not but Sakura used to be the same way when we were younger. She was mostly like that because of people making fun of her forehead." Naruko said.

"What does that mean? She's beautiful." Gwen said.

"I wasn't always." Sakura said walking to them. "I had a huge forehead and flat chest and a flat ass before Naruko became a goddess. Thats how I got this kind of body." Sakura said jiggling her breasts.

"What about us?" Courtney asked.

"I think you two look fine just the way you are." Naruko said making them smile at her kind and truthful words. "But if you actually want to go through a body upgrade like Sakura's...I can always put you through the same thing Beth and Sadie are going through right now." Naruko said giggling.

"I honestly wonder what their gonna look like when this is over." Gwen said.

Meanwhile

Mei smiled as both Sadie and Beth were in a tub of pink water completely naked.

"I wonder if Naruko plans on putting anymore girls in these Chakra baths?" Mei asked before turning and saw Tsunade in her birthday suit keeping an eye on the two.

"I doubt it but theres always hope. Besides these two need an upgrade." Tsunade said.

**Authors Note: Happy ****valentines day folks! I was gonna put a lemon in this but then I decided to tease everyone with Naruko and Lindsay. The Real lemon will happen in chapter 5 between Naruko and Gwen which makes Gwen the Alpha of the girls in this time line. Now Originally I was gonna hold off on the poll votes till I got to the halfway mark in this story but I then I decided it would be better to just put it up now so I can make some plans on the next series I use. Now heres the list of everyone thats left on the island.**

**Naruko**

**Gwen**

**Heather**

**Courtney **

**Lindsay **

**Duncan**

**Bridgette **

**Cody**

**Trent**

**Geoff **

**DJ **

**Eva**

**Harold **

**Izzy **

**Katie **

**Owen**

**Leshawna **

**Justin **

**Tyler **

**Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya! **


	4. Not Quite Famous!

Chapter 4 Not Quite Famous

Its been three days since the Dodge ball challenge and the bass lost...Yet again. Which dealt not only as a blow in numbers but also in confidence...For most. Since Courtney knew the contest was a fake for Naruko's plan to pick up more girls she didn't care in the slightest.

Now Lindsay added to Naruko's growing harem and being part of her plan to gather more girls before the timeline resets.

Currently right now Naruko was in bed with Gwen next to her.

"NO!" Lindsay yelled making them wake up.

"Oh...What is it?" Gwen asked burying her face in her pillow while Naruko sat up.

"What is it?" Naruko asked.

"I'm out of fake tanner, already." Lindsay said holding the tanning lotion up.

"I will never understand why people of this timeline need to use stuff like that." Naruko said.

"Join the club." Gwen said though muffled.

"Lindsay you don't need that stuff. Natural beauty beats cosmetic beauty any day." Naruko said making her blush seeing Naruko's eyes all over her.

"I heard screams." Courtney said walking in.

"I'm out of Fake Tanner." Lindsay said making her sigh.

"I know you said you prefer us as we are but can't you make her just a little bit smarter?" Courtney asked.

"Courtney, thats just mean." Naruko said.

"I'm sorry but she's not gonna be much help to us like this." Courtney said.

"Help with what again?" Lindsay asked. She knew Naruko was a goddess but she forgot her plans.

"Ok hold on." Naruko said landing right in front of Lindsay before placing her finger on her before it glowed and Lindsay shook her head.

"Wow that was...Weird." Lindsay said feeling smarter.

"Yeah it will take a couple minutes for her brain to adjust. I usually work on the bodies and less on the mind." Naruko said.

"You know the others are gonna be easy to get into your plan...But what about Heather? She's not gonna be easy." Gwen said.

"If she's anything like Sakura used to be when were younger I think I have some ideas." Naruko said. (I personally think Sakura was actually worse then Heather since she mocked Naruto for not having any family and called him annoying straight to his face)

"ATTENTION CAMPERS!" Chris yelled on the loudspeakers making the girls jump in shock before Courtney growled.

"I hate her so much!" Courtney yelled.

'I'm thinking she may have picked up some habits from Kakashi Sensei before he passed.' Naruko thought thinking of her original Sensei during her teenage years.

"Everyone head to the Theater! It's time for today's next Challenge!" Chris yelled. "Oh and Bass...Don't lose again...It's not as fun anymore." Chris said.

"SCREW YOU!" Courtney yelled before covering her mouth making the girls giggle.

"I guess we know what happens when you get real mad. You mouth off." Naruko said making her groan.

"I hate her so much. What do you see in her?" Courtney asked.

"Would you believe if I told you Sakura was my first crush back in the ninja academy?" Naruko asked.

"I thought your first time was with Hinata?" Gwen asked getting dressed.

"It was...But Sakura was my first crush. Hinata was so shy and nervous she practically passed out from just trying to talk to me." Naruko said making them laugh. (I always found that really funny. She could take on a giant monster but she couldn't admit her feelings? Kinda funny)

Minutes later

"Are we gonna see a musical?" Lindsay asked in curiousness.

"I don't think so." Naruko said placing her hand on her butt making her blush while Heather saw and frowned.

"News flash. Everyone can see." Heather said.

"So? Let them look. I got nothing to be ashamed of." Naruko said making her sigh.

"Naruko...Where the hell is your modesty?" Heather asked.

"Never had any." Naruko said grinning before Chris walked on the Theater.

"Welcome to our Brand-New, deluxe, state of the art outdoor amphitheater." Chris said. (You call that State of the art?)

"State of the art?" Courtney asked no impressed before he threw a water balloon at her making her yelp.

"Sorry did you say something?" Chris asked making her growl before Naruko dashed over to her and rubbed her shoulders making her sigh in relaxation making Chris chuckle.

'She's without a doubt the easiest to annoy.' Sakura thought giggling in her head.

'Yup she's definitely picked up some things from Kakashi.' Naruko thought.

"Now, Today's challenge is a summer camp favorite, A talent show!" Chris said.

"Yes! Awesome!" Owen yelled.

"Each team has 8 hours to pick three contestants that are the most talented." Chris said.

"Got anything in mind?" Heather asked Naruko who grinned.

"Oh I got something in mind but I'm not gonna tell incase some members of the Bass try to sabotage me." Naruko said glaring at Tyler and Harold. She hated Tyler for hurting Lindsay even if it was an accident. And Harold...He was just gross and annoying. (Which he is)

"Want me to help out Babe?" Cody asked still trying to put the moves on her making her sigh.

"For the last time dumbass I'm not interested in you or someone who's nothing but a little PERVERT!" Naruko yelled at him making him yelp in fear.

"You can do almost anything you want just so long as its legal." Chris said eying Duncan who snapped his fingers in annoyance. "Our famous Chef will be judging your performance." Chris said.

"Do we get equipment for any of our performances?" Heather asked.

"You'll get whatever you need." Chris said before everyone dispersed.

"Okay, I'm team captain, so here's how it's gonna work." Heather said to her team.

"Wait, who said you were the team Captain?" Gwen asked before Naruko walked to her with a Muffin.

"I snagged you an extra muffin." Naruko said making her smile while Heather frowned.

"Naruko, you don't mind me being captain do you?" Heather asked.

"Better you then me." Naruko said not caring at all.

"Good. Lindsay and I will be the judges." Heather said

"Whatever." Gwen said not caring.

First Owen went up and started chugging a giant Soda down.

"So what are you gonna do?" Gwen asked Naruko.

"Me? Something special. Maybe you should be in it. I've seen your little sketches when you leave them hanging around." Naruko said making her blush while smiling before Owen finished his drink before he started burping the entire alphabet in one go causing the team to cheer minus two.

"That was awesome!" Trent said before Heather scoffed.

"You are not gonna do that in this contest. Thats disgusting!" Heather said.

"I don't know. That was pretty impressive. Mark him down as a backup incase one of us can't perform." Naruko said making her raise an eyebrow before sighing.

"Fine. Who's next." Heather asked before Gwen left.

"Where are you going?" Heather asked.

"Anywhere but here." Gwen said making her frown.

Meanwhile

Tyler was using his Yo-Yo doing some tricks till he accidentally fucked up...And hit himself in the balls.

"HAHAHAHA!" Chris laughed at his pain. "Dude can't catch a break." Chris said.

"NEXT!" Courtney yelled.

Meanwhile

Heather was practicing her ballerina skills in front of her team before she finished.

"Wow. That wasn't bad. Took classes?" Naruko asked impressed making her grin.

"Private ones of course." Heather said proud of herself and for getting her attention.

"Ok so its currently me and Heather. Anyone else?" Naruko asked before Justin ripped off his shirt before taking a drink before drop hit his chest and evaporated making her roll her eyes. "That is not a talent. NEXT!" Naruko yelled making him sigh before walking away.

"Wow you're really not into guys are you?" Heather asked.

"Do I need to remind you about the story I told you during the Awake-A-Thon?" Naruko asked.

"Oh...Right." Heather said remembering. "Why don't we all take five." Heather said getting everyone to leave before Heather grabbed Lindsay. "I have a job for you. Gwen is up to something serious. I want you to follow her and report back to me." Heather said handing her a walkie talkie.

"I don't think Naruko would like that if we spied on her." Lindsay said.

"Think of it this way. We find something on her expose it to Naruko and...we get more time with her for ourselves." Heather said making her blush remembering last weeks challenge making her bolt to find Gwen. "She makes it too easy." Heather said.

Meanwhile

DJ was doing something with a ribbon in a strange way. (The hell is he doing?)

"Well...Better that then nothing. Next." Courtney said.

"Me. I can stand on my hands for 20 minutes." Bridget said.

"That be cute if your were a monkey. Anyone else?" Courtney asked before Harold stepped up and took a deep breath. "NEXT!" Courtney yelled.

"But I didn't even do anything yet." Harold said.

"Call it payback for the comment you said to Sadie asshole." Katie said glaring at him.

"But she was fat and ugly." Harold said making her gasp before growling before lunging at him making him scream as she kicked the crap out of him.

"Hmm. Too bad we can't use this as a talent." Courtney said.

Meanwhile

"Lindsay come in." Heather said on the Walkie.

Why wasn't she answering? Well.

Lindsay moaned as Naruko sucked on her breasts as she had her back against the wall.

"Ignore her." Naruko said kissing her neck making her groan out.

"LINDSAY!" Heather screamed making her sigh before answering.

"On my way back." Lindsay said adjusting her clothes.

"Aww. Done already?" Naruko asked playfully.

"Sorry." Lindsay said running off.

"Oh well." Naruko said before walking to Gwen who was trying to get Cody to leave.

"BEAT IT!" Gwen yelled.

"But you smell nice." Cody said before Naruko picked him up.

"You have to the count of three to get lost or I'm gonna lose my temper." Naruko said making him gulp before running away.

"I wish you could just convince Sakura to vote him off." Gwen said.

"Now that would be cheating. Besides...I enjoy him suffering. Reminds me of another pervert from my original time." Naruko said remembering Kiba who would try to spy on her in the Bathhouse.

"Oh yeah? What happened to him?" Gwen asked.

Flashback

"AHHHHHH!" Kiba screamed as Naruko cut off what made him a man with a rusty Kunai while smiling.

"I warned you dog breath. You should have listened." Naruko said as Kiba screamed in horror.

End Flashback

Gwen burst out laughing after Naruko told her.

"Yeah It was pretty funny." Naruko said walking away.

Meanwhile

Geoff was showing off his talents with his board.

"Well, I guess its DJ's ribbon thing, Geoff's board and your Solo." Bridgett said to Courtney.

"I'm gonna be on TV, Man." Geoff said excited.

"Your already on TV." Bridgett said.

"Oh right..." Geoff said before walking away.

Meanwhile

Izzy was playing some strange music before she started dancing like a snake.

"I call this the dance of the rattlesnake." Izzy said as she danced in front of Naruko who smirked.

"Any chance you could lose some clothes?" Naruko asked making her nod about to remove her top.

"NO!" Heather said stopping her making her pout. "Naruko please stop trying to strip them." Heather all but begged.

"Can't help it." Naruko said as Gwen walked by with Cody behind her.

"Look. The first hook-up of the season." Heather said as Cody opened the door for Gwen before she kicked him away.

"Fat chance." Gwen said closing the door and got into her swim suit.

"Trent can you keep her company." Naruko asked.

"Yeah, sure." Trent said following her.

Naruko saw Heather entering the girls cabin while Lindsay stood guard.

Heather searched for Gwen's Diary before she found it and smirked.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Naruko asked making her gasp looking behind her seeing Naruko grinning.

"Um...Nothing...I was just...Looking around." Heather lied rather horribly.

"Put it down." Naruko said making her sigh in defeat and did so.

"I don't get it. What do you see in her?" Heather asked.

"The same thing I saw in Hinata when we started dating. Remember what I said to you during the Awake-A-Thon. How I know why your mean to others? Because people were mean to you first and it hurt? Your trying to hurt Gwen so she can't hurt you first." Naruko said.

"Well, She reminds me of the little bitches who tormented me back in Middle school. So...I guess in a sense this is me getting back at them." Heather said.

"But she's not them and doesn't want to hurt you first. You aren't even trying to make friends here because your afraid of history repeating itself. I'll make you a deal. You clean up your act and I'll join this little alliance of yours and try to help you get near the end." Naruko said making her raise an eyebrow before sighing.

"Ok...Fine." Heather said before Naruko kissed her cheek making her blush before they walked out. However they failed to see someone walk into the cabin and took Gwen's diary.

Meanwhile

Courtney was playing her Violin rather beautifully.

"Hello." Naruko said walking to them enjoying Courtney's music.

"Like it? I always played this when I got back home." Courtney said.

"It definitely suits you." Naruko said making her giggle.

While this was going on Geoff was messing around with Bridgett.

"Geoff look. I like you and all but...I'm interested in someone else." Bridgett said. (I'm sorry but these two are a HORRIBLE couple. All they did was suck face the entire season of Total Drama Action and it sickened me!)

"Oh...Ok. I guess thats cool." Geoff said taking it pretty good as he walked away before his foot got caught on one of the ropes that was holding a light before it fell. Naruko however noticed it and saw it was gonna hit Courtney.

"LOOK OUT!" Naruko yelled pushing her out the way as it crashed.

"Ow." Courtney said holding her butt before she looked down and gasped seeing her precious Violin was destroyed. "GEOFF!" Courtney roared in rage.

"Sorry. It was an accident." Geoff said.

"Calm down. At least you didn't get hurt." Naruko said wagging her eyebrows at her making her blush.

"But my Violin. I was supposed to perform tonight." Courtney said.

"Not like it actually matters." Naruko whispered making her sigh.

"I guess my hand standing will have to do." Bridgett said.

"Will you be wearing a short skirt?" Naruko asked making her blush before Courtney pulled her ear. "Hey!"

"Down girl." Courtney said.

"HMPH!" Naruko said amused.

Later

"Ok campers lets see what you can do." Chris said as everyone gathered. "For the screaming gophers we have Trent, Heather and Naruko!" Chris yelled getting said team to cheer. "For the killer Bass we have Geoff, DJ and Bridgett!" Chris said getting the other team to cheer. "But before we get started I have an announcement to make." Chris said.

"This isn't going to be another double elimination is it?" Courtney asked concerned.

"No. This is not an elimination challenge." Chris said making everyone sigh in relief. "Instead...This is a reward challenge. To the team that wins is a special prize...An all paid expense trip to a under water hotel in Florida." Chris said making everyone gasp. (These are 100% real)

"You'll be staying there for 1 week." Chris said.

"Oh my god." Heather said in awe while Naruko smirked.

'Gotta hand it to Sakura she's got nice taste in rewards.' Naruko thought.

"So it doesn't matter if the Bass lose...Again for the fourth time." Chris said before a balloon was thrown in his face making him look around while Courtney whistled in innocence.

'Take that you pink bitch.' Courtney thought with joy.

'Ok I deserve that.' Sakura thought.

"Now first up is Trent." Chris said as Trent played a special song he made.

At the end of the song his team cheered.

"Nice. Lets see how chef would rate this." Chris said as Chef gave it a 5 out of 10. "Not bad...Not get out the way your stealing my light." Chris said pushing him away.

"HEY!" Trent yelled as he crashed.

"Oh." Naruko said giggling.

"Next up would be DJ." Chris said.

Now DJ was doing good at first but then he screwed up with his ribbon act and fell down.

"Lame." Chris said as Chef gave it a 2.

"YOU BITCH!" Courtney yelled before covering her mouth making everyone laugh.

"Whatever. Heather is up next." Chris said as Heather came out and started her act.

"WAIT!"

Everyone looked and saw it was Cody who bumped Heather off the stage.

"WHOA!" Heather yelled before Naruko caught her. "Hello." Heather said grinning making Naruko smirk before they noticed Gwen's diary in his hands.

"What is that pervert up to now?" Naruko asked letting Heather down.

"I'd like to read something to everyone." Cody said grinning as he held Gwen's Diary making her widen her eyes.

"What do you think your doing?" Naruko asked annoyed.

"Simple. I'm gonna read Gwen's Diary unless you do what I say." Cody said.

"Excuse me?" Naruko asked.

"You heard me. I either Read her Diary out to the whole world...Or you sleep with me." Cody said making everyone gasp.

"Ok timeout." Chris said.

"Stay out of this." Cody said.

"Who would want to sleep with some pervert with A MIRCO PENIS!" Naruko yelled pulling his pants and boxers down revealing his very, very, Very, VERY small manhood to the other campers who all burst out laughing making him blush blood red in embarrassment before Naruko snatched the diary from his hands and tossed it to Gwen who sighed in relief.

"Ok pervert." Naruko said cracking her knuckles and neck before Grabbing Cody who screamed as he as beaten to near death and made a broken mess.

"Ok so since Cody screwed up Heather's performance she's out." Chris said making her growl. "Next up is Bridgette." Chris said as Bridgette came out on her hands before her stomach started acting up.

"Uh oh." Bridgette said before she started vomiting.

"TAKE COVER!" Chris yelled as everyone ran out the way before Bridgette landed in Naruko's arms.

"PUKE ON YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND!" Lindsay yelled.

"Excuse me?" Heather said narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing." Lindsay said quickly.

"Ok well...Geoff is up next." Chris said as Geoff came out with his skateboard before he jumped on it...And broke it.

"Wow. That kinda wrecks the ride." Geoff said bummed out.

"What is with you guys? Why did I even let you on the island?" Chris asked amused.

Courtney was about to scream at him when Gwen covered her mouth.

"Forget about it. She's just trying to piss you off." Gwen said making her growl.

"Ok...Naruko...Your up." Chris said chuckling as Naruko brought out some pole making the girls in her harem widen their eyes.

"She's not gonna do what I think she is." Courtney asked in shock before Naruko started twirling around the poll like a stripper before she winked at the crowd making most guys droll.

Naruko then slowly hanged upside down before she grabbed her top making Gwen and Courtney widen their eyes as she pulled it off flashing her breasts at the crowd but the guys were disappointed since she had two black X's covering her nipples.

She then unzipped her shorts as she was standing up before she bends down to remove them leaving her only in her orange thong shaking her desired butt at the crowd before the guys were thrown back by a massive nosebleed before she finished with a grin.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" Chris yelled as Naruko got a 10 out of 10 making her team cheer as the girls rushed to her.

"I take it back. You don't need any modesty." Heather said making her giggle.

"So the gophers will be enjoying a trip to a famous underwater hotel. Bass...You guys suck." Chris said making them groan in annoyance.

"Any chance I can take some of them with me?" Naruko asked making him think.

"Well...I guess you can take some of the girls." Chris said.

"WHAT! THATS NOT FAIR!" Harold yelled before Courtney punched him in the face.

"Shut it." Courtney said as the girls on the Killer bass walked to Naruko.

"Welp. Thats a wrap." Chris said before walking to the Kitchen before turning into Sakura as Ino appeared.

"I told you she was gonna do that. She's so predictable." Sakura said before a golden portal appeared and they walked through.

Walking out of the portal they appeared in the nude before looking at the forms of Sadie and Beth with the former losing all the extra weight she had on while Beth was shrouded in mist.

"I take it Naruko won the challenge?" Tsunade asked sitting down.

"Yup. So how long until these two are finished? We gotta get them to the resort before Noah and the sexist notice somethings wrong." Ino said.

"In about a week or so." Mei said.

"Good." Sakura said.

**Authors Note: Now wasn't that just hot? HEHEHE! Now next chapter will have the lemon between Naruko and...Our mystery alpha girl. I was gonna make it Gwen but then I decided to change that you know? Now, Read, ****Review, Fav and Follow and Vote in the current poll. Currently Kim possible is in the lead followed by High School DXD and Justice League. Oh and to my loyal Guest. No I'm not gonna save the guys since that defeats the purpose of this story. Besides they'll just be reborn in an alternative time line anyway. See ya!**


	5. The Sucky Outdoors!

Chapter 5 the Sucky outdoors

Naruko sighed in relaxation as she swam on her back in a very revealing Sling bikini that was orange. (Picture the same kind of Sling Bikini Rias wore during that short episode in the first season but much smaller)

Its been two days since she and her team arrived at this underwater hotel that was currently booked for just them. The good part of all this was not only did she invite the girls from the Killer Bass to join her.

But Cody was not here since he was recovering from the smackdown Naruko gave him for trying to make her sleep with him.

'Who would want to sleep with loser with something so small?' Naruko though amused.

As she was swimming the girls were watching her or rather drooling over her body that was almost out on full display.

Courtney and Gwen of course though smirked at all the attention Naruko was getting.

"Some things never change."

Both turned around and saw Sakura in a simple pink Bikini before sitting down next to them.

"Believe it or not but back in the ninja academy almost all the boys were drooling over her." Sakura said making them laugh.

"What exactly was you original time line like anyway?" Courtney asked.

"Hmm. Well, I suppose good and bad. Just like wars in this time line there was wars in ours but on much larger scale because of our abilities. You think Nuclear warheads were dangerous you have no idea how wrong you are." Sakura said making them pale at that image. (It's true they had more dangerous weapons)

As this was going on Naruko was getting out of the pool when Izzy also in said pool lunged out and grabbed her Bikini...Before ripping it off with her teeth and dived back into the water.

Naruko blinked before looking down seeing she was in her birthday suit as the guys were blown back by massive nosebleeds while the girls were in awe seeing her full natrual beauty.

"Eh." Naruko said shrugging this off before walking back to her chair.

"Like I said some things never change." Sakura said grinning.

"Honestly Naruko. Don't you have any modesty? I know your a goddess and all but you should also learn to cover yourself from unwelcome company." Courtney said.

"Let them look. It's not like they'll get to do anything better then look at this body." Naruko said making her sigh.

"So...Who's gonna be the head girl for the harem of this era?" Sakura asked making Gwen and Courtney widen their eyes not thinking about that.

"Simple...Courtney is." Naruko said shocking her. "She knew there was something odd going on from the beginning. I may love the bodies but I also am into smarts and intelligence." Naruko said making her grin feeling so proud of herself.

"I guess that makes sense. Besides...I'd rather avoid that kind of responsibility." Gwen said.

"Um...Naruko?" Eva said getting her attention.

"Hello Eva. Need something?" Naruko asked leaning back as the guys were knocked out from the massive nosebleed she gave them.

"Yeah...I was hoping to talk to you...In private." Eva said looking at the others who giggled.

"Whatever you have to say you can also say in front of them. I assume this about my offer?" Naruko asked opening an eye.

"Yeah." Eva said nervous.

"Well...Whats your answer?" Gwen asked making her take a deep breath.

"I'm in." Eva said making Naruko smirk. "BUT."

"Hmm?" Naruko said.

"I want to know exactly what this paradise looks like." Eva said getting Courtney and Gwen to think the same thing.

"You know I was thinking the same thing." Courtney said making her grin.

"If you all want to know. Follow me." Naruko said leading them away from the others while picking Lindsay up along the way while Heather frowned.

"What are you up too Naruko?" Heather asked as she followed them.

Arriving at the end of an empty hallway a golden portal opened up before they walked through before it vanished just as Heather came around the corner.

"Where'd they go?" Heather asked confused.

The girls opened their eyes before gasping seeing a massive Japanese style palace that was golden.

"That thing is like twice the size of Mount Everest!" Courtney yelled in shock making Naruko giggle.

"Welcome to my lovely palace in my domain." Naruko said still nude while eying the girls.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Gwen asked before looking down and shrieked seeing she was naked as were the others making them scream in shock making Naruko and Sakura giggle.

"Yeah theres no clothes allowed here. You'll get used to it soon." Sakura said before they walked into the palace.

"Oooh." Lindsay said admiring the design inside before looking in one specific room where there was a hot spring. "Yay!" Lindsay yelled rushing off into the hot spring.

"Lindsay!" Courtney yelled.

"Oh let her have her fun. Besides...Theres a lot to this place that makes it Paradise." Naruko said dragging her away while Gwen went into the art room.

"Oh wow." Gwen said amazed by the amount of drawings in the room.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Gwen turned and saw a woman with blue hair with white skin and orange eyes painting a new piece of art.

"You drew all these?" Gwen asked.

"I did. I have a thing for art since this paradise was created billions of years ago. I can assume Naruko brought you here."

"Yup. So who are you?" Gwen asked.

"Konan. I hope you plan on staying a while. I could...Use some company." Konan said grinning at her making her smirk.

Eva walked into the training rom seeing various pieces of training equipment making her smirk.

"You must be one of the new girls."

Eva turned and saw a woman with white skin brown hair in two buns and brown eyes twirling a Kunai around.

"My name is Tenten and this is my training room. And from the looks of things your in the right place." Tenten said making her grin.

"Oh yeah I can defiantly get used to this." Eva said.

Naruko led Courtney to her Master Bedroom showing her massive bed.

"I can't believe this is where we're gonna live once this stupid contest is over." Courtney said in awe.

"Oh living here is only part of the fun. The rest..." Naruko said kissing her neck making her moan before Naruko pulled her head to kiss her making her eyes widen before closing them in bliss.

Courtney pulled away before smirking at her before pushing her down on the bed.

"Oooh someone is getting bold." Naruko said making Courtney smirk before getting on her knees and placed her hands around her legs to hold Naruko up before she dived in and licked her pussy making Naruko giggle as she held her head.

Courtney moaned as she licked Naruko's sex enjoying her rich taste before she placed her hands on her butt cheeks squeezing them making Naruko giggle as she played with her breasts.

"Ah. I do so enjoy the first timers." Naruko said before she pulled Courtney up making her yelp as she was at the board of the bed before Naruko sat on her face making her giggle as she placed her hands on her breasts while eating her out making Naruko moan as she held the board of the bed.

Naruko moaned as she thrusted her hips into Courtney's mouth who moaned into her sex while she played with her large breasts. Courtney moaned as she continued to Eat Naruko out enjoying her rich taste before she took her hands off her breasts before placing them on her butt playing with it making Naruko giggle.

"I thought you were an ass woman." Naruko said rolling her hips into her mouth making Courtney moan before Naruko felt her release and grabbed Courtney's head forcing her deeper into her sex before she came and sighed in bliss as Courtney gulped down every drop before pulling back and grinned.

"My turn." Courtney said before Naruko got up and pulled her into a kiss making her moan as Naruko's tongue battled with hers tasting herself in Courtney's mouth before pulling back.

"Remember how I said people from my time had special abilities?" Naruko asked making her nod before Naruko formed a handsign before two puffs of smoke appeared making her blink before widening her eyes seeing two equally naked Naruko's.

"Oh wow. That must have been useful in everything." Courtney said in awe before Naruko got on her knees and placed her mouth over her sex and sucked on it making Courtney moan in bliss before one of the clones sucked on her breasts making her groan while the other pulled her into a kiss.

The real Naruko was giggling as she licked Courtney's sex before she pulled back.

"Shadow clones aren't the only thing I can do." Naruko said before he tongue extended out to impossible lengths before entering Courtney making her squeal in shock and awe at such a skill before the clone kissed her neck.

"Oh god!" Courtney yelled in awe at the pleasure she was receiving

"This is only a taste of what I can do." Naruko said before she shoved her tongue back in making Courtney moan loudly before screaming as she came spraying Naruko in the face making her giggle. "So you squirt huh?" Naruko asked making her blush and held her face in embarrassment.

"Oh. Thats never happened." Courtney said making her giggle.

"Nothing to be ashamed of. Now...Heres my favorite part." Naruko said before she performed another hand sign and Courtney gasped as a large cock appeared above her sex.

"Wha...How!" Courtney yelled in shock.

"How else am I supposed to please my girls in every way possible?" Naruko asked in amusement before placing it between her breasts making Courtney blush before Naruko started thrusting into it.

Naruko's clone also grew their own cocks before approaching Courtney. The first placed her between Courtney's feet making her giggle as she moved her feet up and down making the clone giggle while the second placed hers next to her mouth making her gulp before she opened her mouth and brought her inside and sucked on it.

Naruko sighed as she held her head as she thrusted her between her breasts. Courtney moaned around the clone's dick as she licked every part she could making the clone giggle while the second one was enjoying the footjob she was getting.

"And just to think. Once the contest is over...You'll be enjoying this for Eons." Naruko said making Courtney moan before she and her clones started twitching signaling they were close before Naruko moaned as she came on Courtney's face before he clone unloaded into her mouth making her groan as she gulped down every drop while the one getting a footjob unloaded on her stomach making Courtney moan feeling the warm substance.

Naruko got off her chest before pulling her up as Courtney licked up every drop on her face.

"Mmm. Delicious." Courtney said making her grin.

"Ready for the main event?" Naruko asked making her blush looking down.

"This isn't going to hurt too bad...Right?" Courtney asked nervous.

"Don't worry. It'll only hurt for a couple minutes." Naruko said laying down before Courtney sat on her lap and sighed as she positioned herself above her cock before she took a deep breath and thrusted down breaking her barrier making her eyes widen in shock.

Courtney was about to scream when the clone behind her pulled her into a kiss which took her mind off the pain before she felt her cock press against her butt making her widen her eyes.

"Trust me your gonna love this." Naruko said as her clone thrusted into her ass making Courtney scream in the clone's mouth before the second clone grabbed her head and shoved her cock into her mouth making her screams mute and vibrated around said cock making the clone sigh in bliss before they all started thrusting into her.

After a couple minutes of this Courtney felt more relaxed and enjoyed the gang bang she was getting.

'I never once thought my first time would be this amazing.' Courtney thought in awe as Naruko and her clones pleased her beyond her wildest dreams.

Naruko giggled as she thrusted into Courtney feeling nothing but great pleasure.

'I love doing first timers.' Naruko thought before feeling her climax approaching making her thrust into Courtney faster making her moan before she and her clones all came at once making Courtney widen her eyes in shock before she gulped down every drop the clone in her mouth let out before she pulled back while the other clone pulled out of her ass making her sigh in relief before she collapsed on Naruko as the clones vanished.

"Wow...That was incredible." Courtney said making Naruko smile as she kissed her before Courtney kissed back.

"If you think this is good...Wait until the others get involved." Naruko said making her smile as she rested on her chest.

Days later

After the vacation at the underwater hotel was over the campers were back at the camp.

"Ah. That was a nice vacation." Gwen said relaxed after her time in Naruko's domain. She had spent most of her time there with Konan enjoying her artwork and taking lessons.

Lindsay...Mostly spend time in the hotspring.

Eva spent time training with Tenten

And Courtney was busy making sure she stayed as the head of the Harem.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS!" Chris yelled through the loud speakers making the campers jump while Courtney growled.

'When this is over I'm gonna STRANGLE HER!' Courtney yelled in rage.

'Yup she's defiantly picked up some of Kakashi's habits.' Naruko thought amused.

"Report at the camp fire in 2 minutes. It's time for the next challenge!" Chris said.

"Oh great. What is he up too now?" Heather asked annoyed before looking at Naruko and frowned. 'What happened at that hotel? She is way too happy.' Heather thought.

Minutes later

"Today's challenge will test your outdoor-survival skills. Not gonna lie...Some of you might actually die." Chris said shocking them. "Kidding." Chris said making Courtney glare at him. "All you gotta do is spend one night in the woods. You each have a map that shows you where to go." Chris said throwing said maps at Naruko and Courtney. "Oh and uh watch out for bears. There are a couple out there." Chris said leaving.

"Did he say there are bears out there?" Leshawna asked.

"Oh relax. The odds of running into a bear out there are slim to none." Courtney said as both teams went their separate ways.

The Gophers went their way while Naruko led and unsurprisingly Code was looking at her in a perverted fashion completely forgetting the beating he was given last week.

"UGH! The nerve of that freak." Heather said noticing this.

"What?" Trent asked.

"He's still acting like a pervert. I can't believe he actually had the nerve to blackmail her to sleep with him on live TV." Heather said.

'Too bad this isn't actually on TV since then his reputation would really be ruined back home.' Gwen thought.

"True." Trent said with the others agreeing. After that whole stunt Code tried to pull everyone wanted to avoid him for good reason.

"He is going down." Heather said stomping away.

"You know technically Cody might not have had your Diary if Heather didn't go looking for it." Lindsay said to Gwen shocking her.

"Wait what!" Gwen said in shock.

"Oh yeah. She was gonna read it out loud to everyone but Naruko changed her mind." Lindsay said making her frown.

"When she gets in this harem I'm gonna bring her back to the palace and whip her into shape." Gwen said feeling a dominant side of her awakening. (Lets face facts she could really pull off the Dominatrix act)

As the group was walking Justin was so caught up in his reflection in his hand mirror he got separated from the ground before he noticed and panicked.

"GUYS!" Justin yelled rushing to find them.

Meanwhile

"So...You seem to be pretty happy." Bridgette said to Courtney making her smile.

"Mmm. Lets just say I had a very...Special time with a certain sun kissed blonde." Courtney said giggling from the memory of her first time.

"Oh wow. I'm kinda Jealous." Bridgette said.

"I kinda thought you'd be with Geoff." Courtney said. (Again these two are a horrible couple. Yes they fit together perfectly but all they did in TDA was SUCK FACE! I was sickening! Get a room!)

"Ah. I thought about it but...No. I told him that and he took it pretty good." Bridgette said happy they could still be friends.

"Ladies." Harold said cutting in between them making them frown. "Do you need a man to lead you?" Harold asked before crying out in pain as they punched him.

"Get lost asshole." Courtney said.

Geoff walked over Harold before looking down at him.

"Dude they ain't into you." Geoff said walking away.

'We'll see about that.' Harold thought.

Meanwhile

The Gophers arrived at their destination.

"Uh...There's no food here." Owen said.

"This is a survival task. Look at the instructions." Trent said.

"I wonder if there are any bears nearby. Wouldn't it be funny if a bear showed up." Owen said.

"Uh no." Heather said annoyed. "It says we're supposed to find our own food. I still don't see it." Heather said.

"I'm pretty sure it means in the woods. Owen!" Naruko said getting his attention. "See if you can find anything in large numbers." Naruko said.

"Sure." Owen said leaving with Leshawna.

"Trent. Find firewood we'll need it for the cold." Naruko said.

"Yeah sure." Trent said leaving.

"And me?" Cody said wagging his eyebrows before screaming as Naruko kicked him in the air.

"GO DIE IN A HOLE PERVERT!" Naruko yelled. "Everyone else fan out and look around for anything edible." Naruko said getting them to do that.

"Not bad." Heather said impressed. "By the way...We need to talk." Heather said.

"Oh? Are you admitting your lust for me?" Naruko asked wagging her eyebrows making her blush.

"NO! Stop doing that." Heather said making her giggle.

"Fine what is it?" Naruko asked.

"What happened at the hotel? I was following you, Gwen, Courtney, Eva and Lindsay and you all vanished in the hall. Not only that but you have no real interest in this contest. What are you up to?" Heather asked making her grin.

"I keep forgetting your not as ignorant as the others currently are." Naruko said. "Ok you want the Truth? The whole contest is a fake. The cameras...The reward...All of it is fake." Naruko said shocking her.

"WHAT!" Heather said shocked.

"Yup. This is my way to gather more lovers." Naruko said.

"Gather more?" Heather aksed confused making her smirk.

"Would you believe me if I told you I am a Goddess?" Naruko asked making her scoff.

"Yeah right." Heather said not believing it before Naruko did the same thing she showed Gwen, Courtney and Eva making her eyes widen in shock and awe.

"**I am the Goddess of Eternal Love.**" Naruko said before she stopped making Heather shake her head.

"So you made this contest just to gather more lovers?" Heather asked.

"Pretty much." Naruko said before a smirk appeared on her face.

"I gotta admit thats actually cleaver." Heather said impressed.

"Chris and Chef are actually Sakura and Ino using illusions to mask their real appearance. Heres the thing. We gods and Goddesses want a perfect timeline where there are no problems like Today. So when things go sour like now we restart the timeline from the Big Bang and when sentient life begins we start to work on creating a perfect universe." Naruko said.

"I'm sensing a but coming along." Heather said.

"Yup. Gods like Ares and Loki tend to screw things up for their own amusement. But right now this a trial and error period. Once we get serious they won't be allowed to interfere." Naruko said.

"So how many times has this happened?" Heather asked.

"Five and this is my first time doing this. I however am allowed to interfere with the timeline to retrieve more lovers to add to my domain." Naruko said.

"Is that where you girls went during the hotel trip?" Heather asked.

"Yup. My lovers from my time line are there waiting for my return. I also have others searching the rest of the world for more possible lovers." Naruko said.

"So why not just end the contest now since you clearly got what you need." Heather said.

"The Time line won't reset until two weeks after this contest is over. Besides other then Cody, Tyler and Harold...I like these guys here. And I don't mind spending time with them here." Naruko said.

"Oh I get it. I'm in." Heather said.

"You realize you'll have to leave everything behind." Naruko said.

"My parents always told me you don't throw away an opportunity. Besides...I get the feeling they'll exist in a new time line." Heather said knowing they wouldn't be truly gone.

"Good. And I expect you to behave." Naruko said making her nod.

Later

"Oh...I'm so hungry." Izzy said before rustling in the bushes was heard and...

"I AM MAN! I BRING FISH!" Owen yelled carrying a large amount of fish.

"Are you kidding me?" Heather asked.

"Oh I love fish!" Izzy said bitting into it before spitting. "I guess we should cook it first." Izzy said before Trent started a fire.

Meanwhile

The Killer Bass were currently setting up the tent they needed to sleep in tonight.

"Ladies." Harold said to Katie and Bridgette making them frown.

"Go away." Katie said.

"How about we get to know each other better since your fat cow is gone." Harold said making her gasp at the insult to Sadie before she growled and kicked him in the balls.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Harold yelled holding his destroyed manhood.

"You are an absolute idiot." Duncan said stepping on him. (I always hated Harold since day one and thought for sure he was gonna get kicked off in the first few episodes)

"Yo look what I found." DJ said holding a bunny.

"You couldn't find any food? I guess we'll be eating Grubs and berries." Courtney said.

Meanwhile

The Screaming Gophers were cooking their fish.

"Fire's hot, fish are grilling, Tent is tenting." Owen said.

"Hey Naruko. You ever gonna tell us the name of that jackass who tried to sleep with you?" Leshawna asked.

"Oh his name was Sasuke Uchiha. Hang on I got a photo of him." Naruko said pulling out her wallet before she showed him.

"Dude looks extremely dark." Trent said.

"Is that Duck Butt hair?" Heather asked giggling. (HAHAHA! I'm not the first to notice this)

"Yup. Hey wheres Izzy?" Naruko asked not seeing her.

"I think she had to pee." Lindsay said.

"That was over an hour ago." Trent asked before something started rustling in the bushes.

"Good. I thought we lost you there for a minute...GREAT PYRAMID OF GIZA!" Owen yelled seeing a bear who growled menacingly and Cody pissed his pants.

"Nice try Izzy." Naruko said pulling the head off showing Izzy.

"Oh my goodness I did not see that coming!" Owen yelled surprised.

"I'm so confused right now." Lindsay said.

"She was trying to scare us." Naruko said before Izzy giggled.

"Oh come on it would have been funny." Izzy said before a real bear showed up and...Cody pissed himself again.

"Here you go." Naruko said tossing him a fish and he left.

"Huh. That was easy." Gwen said impressed.

Next morning

Chris sat back in a chair as he waited for both teams to arrive before the Gophers arrived first.

"We made it. We win again!" Heather cheered as the bass arrived.

"Ah not so fast. You seem to be missing someone." Chris said noticing Justin was missing as was Naruko.

"INCOMING!" Naruko yelled as she rushed in with Justin who looked like hell. "Did we win?" Naruko asked.

"Nope. Since Justin clearly got lost it cost you guys the win...So Killer Bass finally win after four challenges. And your going on an all paid trip to...The Tuck shop." Chris said making them cheer while the Gophers glared not at Justin...But Cody.

Later that night

"Honestly I'm glad you guys lost for a change since it was getting really boring of the constant failures of the Bass. Anyway...when I call your name come get your marshmallow." Chris said as he handed one to everyone but Justin and Cody.

Cody gulped in fear while Justin remained calm.

"The Final Marshmallow goes to..." Chris said dragging it on.

"Hurry up already." Gwen said.

"Justin." Chris said making him grin.

"WHAT! NO!" Cody yelled in shock.

"What can I say? The girls have had enough of your perverted nature. To the boat of losers." Chris said.

"But..." Cody tried to say before Naruko dragged him away. "IT'S NOT FAIR! EVERYONE ON THE GOPHERS GOT TO SEE HER NAKED BUT ME!" Cody yelled having heard the story of what Izzy did and he didn't get the chance to see her pole dance since he was recovering.

"Them I don't mind. You on the other hand are nothing but a pervert. True I'm something of the same but I'm not an asshole who forces someone to sleep with me. Good Bye dickless!" Naruko yelled dropping him on his face as the boat drove away.

Later

Naruko's harem were in the Kitchen.

"So your in huh?" Courtney asked Heather.

"Yup. I gotta admit Naruko's plan is...Pretty clever." Heather said.

"I know. Anyway now all we gotta do is get Katie, Bridgette, Leshawna and Izzy into the harem which shouldn't; be a problem. And Sadie and Beth Went through a pretty big change during the week off." Courtney said.

**Authors Note: Finally I got this done in time. Now Next Chapter we get to see another lemon between...I'm not gonna spoil it. Yes Cody is gone and thank Christ. Even in Cannon I hated him. To My loyal Guest regarding ****Heather It's easy to change her personality. If I can change Harley in Jedi or Sith to someone you can tolerate you know I can do it here. Anyway heres the list of the remaining campers.**

**Naruko**

**Gwen**

**Heather**

**Courtney **

**Lindsay **

**Duncan**

**Bridgette **

**Trent**

**Geoff **

**DJ **

**Eva**

**Harold **

**Izzy **

**Katie **

**Owen**

**Leshawna **

**Justin **

**Tyler **

**And thats it for now. This way I don't forget who's still here since theres been a few changes so far. Anyway Read, Review, Vote, Fav and Follow. The polls doing real good so far. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya!**


	6. Phobia Factor

Chapter 6 Phobia factor

Naruko and the Screaming Gophers were at the campfire. It's only been a couple hours since Cody was thrown off the island for his perversions. And he was pissed not because he was voted off but because he never got to see Naruko naked like the others did.

"I'm just glad that stupid pervert is gone." Heather said.

"Now we just gotta get rid of Harold." Naruko said making the gophers laugh before the Killer Bass arrived.

"What do you want?" Gwen asked.

"We brought some desert decided to hang out." Geoff said.

"So what your just being nice?" Heather asked.

"Ok Harold stunk up the cabins and we need them to air out." Duncan said getting everyone to glare at him.

"It wasn't me! God!" Harold said crossing his arms annoyed before he farted making his team step away from him.

"You're disgusting." Naruko said glaring at him.

"Owen farts and everyone likes him!" Harold yelled childishly.

"Simple. He's likable. You're not." Courtney said making him scowl.

"So what do you think the next challenge will be?" Trent asked before Courtney yelped from the green Jelly.

"No thanks." Courtney said.

"Whats wrong?" Naruko asked.

"I just don't like green Jelly." Courtney said before DJ went for it before he saw something inside.

"SNAKE!" DJ screamed almost slapping it away had Naruko not stopped him.

"CHILL! It's just a gummy worm." Naruko said making him look closer.

"Oh. My bad. Snakes just freak the hell out of me." DJ said.

"I hear you. Chicken give me the creeps." Tyler said making everyone laugh at him.

"That is so pathetic." Duncan said.

So everyone was talking about their greatest fears.

"Bugs." Eva said shuddering.

"Sumo wrestlers." Heather said.

"Excuse me? Why that?" Naruko asked amused.

"Um as a kid My parents took me to a local match and well...He fell on me." Heather said making everyone laugh. "NOT FUNNY!" Heather yelled.

"Ninja's." Harold said making Naruko laugh.

"I come from a part of Japan where Ninja's are cool." Naruko said making him scowl.

"My worst fear? Being buried alive." Gwen said holding onto Naruko making her smirk.

"Walking through a minefield...In heels." Lindsay said.

"Huh?" Naruko asked confused.

"Flying man thats some crazy stuff." Owen said.

"I would never go up in a plane. Never." Izzy said.

"Not even with some motivation?" Naruko asked wagging her eyebrows.

"Um." Izzy said thinking on it.

"NEXT!" Courtney said knowing where this was going.

"Not being able to look at my handsome face." Justin said looking at his reflection in his hand mirror before Naruko took it.

"I seem to recall this is why you got lost and we lost the last challenge." Naruko said.

"Oh...Sorry." Justin said sheepishly.

"I'm scared of hail. It's small but deadly." Geoff said.

"Depending on the size." Naruko said.

"Being left alone in the woods." Bridgette said holding onto Naruko unknowingly making her grin.

"Bad haircuts." Katie said.

"Oh I change mine. Thats way worse." Lindsay said.

'I'm starting to think she's either playing dumb so no one gets suspicious or what Naruko did is wearing off.' Courtney thought.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Courtney said proudly making Naruko snort in amusement knowing that was a lie.

"Bull." Duncan said making her frown.

"Oh yeah? Whats your fear mister know-it-all?" Courtney asked making everyone look at him before sighing.

"Uh, Ce-Celine Dion music-store standees." Duncan said surprising them.

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard that right." Naruko asked amused.

"Ooh, I love Celine Dion...Whats a standee?" Lindsay asked.

"You know those cardboard cut outs." Trent said.

"Don't say it man!" Duncan yelled.

"For such a tough guy you have a really weak fear." Naruko said giggling.

"Shut it! Whats your fear?" Duncan asked.

"Ghosts. An old man I knew told me stories about them when I was a kid. It kinda gave me a scary impression." Naruko said.

"I hate mimes like a lot." Trent said.

"Spiders." Leshawna said shivering.

"Ok Courtney you obviously are afraid of something. Spit it out." Naruko said grinning.

"Nope. Nothing." Courtney said proudly.

"Oh sure." Gwen said rolling her eyes.

Next morning

"CAMPERS!" Chris yelled making everyone in the mess hall jump before Courtney growled.

'I HATE HER SO MUCH!' Courtney screamed in her mind.

"What is it now? It's only been a day since the last challenge." Naruko said.

"True but since we took a week off we're behind. Now this next challenge is gonna make you face your worst fears." Chris said.

"Worse then this?" Leshawna asked holding disgusting food by the fork.

"We're fucked." Gwen said.

"Now for our fist victims...Heather...It's SUMO TIME!" Chris yelled making her choke on her drink and spit on Trent who looked annoyed.

"WHAT!" Heather screamed.

"Gwen, you, me, the Beach. Few tons of sand." Chris said making her gasp.

"Oh no." Naruko said holding her head.

'She was fucking eves dropping on us!' Courtney thought. Since all the cameras were fake it was the only way she could have known about their fears.

"Naruko...A word." Chris said as the two left before Sakura appeared.

"Sakura this is low." Naruko said.

"Oh relax. Anyway I need a favor. Since Harold is afraid of Ninja's and considering what our original time line was based on...I was hoping you would scare him." Sakura said making her grin.

"Deal." Naruko said before Sakura turned into Chris again before they walked back inside.

"Oh Chef. Didn't you have a special order for Tyler?" Chris asked as he placed what looked like a fried chicken in front of him making him gulp before he bit the head off...And a live chicken's head came out.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Tyler screamed. (AHAHAHAHAHA! Now how does that work? HAHAHAHA!)

So right now the teams were in front of a large pool...Of bugs for Eva who shivered in disgust.

"Come on Eva you can do this." Courtney said encouraging her.

Taking a deep breath she jumped in and stayed in the pool of bugs making most gasp before she came back out.

"And Eva wins the first point!" Chris said before she bolted into the showers to wash off the feeling of bugs on her.

Next up was Katie and Lindsay with Chris holding up two bad looking wigs of hair making them gulp before Owen took one and put it on before dancing and fell.

"Dude." Chris said taking it back before placing it on them.

Next would be Owen and Izzy in front of a plane before Chef came out making them gasp before they got in and took off before Owen and Izzy saw the tape coming off the wings making them scream in fright as Chef flew like a crazy man.

Next would be poor Harold.

Said nerd was in the bathrooms before he sensed someone and opened the door seeing a female ninja in black looking menacing making him gulp before pulling out some Nunchucks but she threw a kunai at it making it break which frightened him before she took off her mask...Revealing a large demon fox's head roaring at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harold screamed like a little girl as he fell into the toilet before she left and performed a hand sign before a puff of smoke appeared and Naruko was seen giggling.

"Serves you right." Naruko said before she heard some eerie sounds making her freeze before turning around and saw a ghostly woman with blood coming out of her eyes.

"AHHHHHH!" Naruko screamed as she ran away in fear. (HAHAHAHAHA! I remember a few episodes Naruto was scared shitless of ghosts)

And Leshawna was facing a giant Spider robot. (This episode confused me cause before this Chef was flying with Izzy and Owen and now their on the ground)

"FUCK THIS!" Leshawna yelled running away making Heather sigh.

Then Heather was facing her fear a pro Sumo Wrestler.

"Begin!" Chris yelled as the Sumo charged at Heather who screamed and got on her knees and knocked him over her making him bounce away.

"AHHH!" Naruko screamed as she ran away from the ghost before she hit a tree. "Ow." Naruko said holding her face before looking back seeing the Ghost making her pale before she saw a little drone flying above them with some projector making her frown before throwing a branch at it destroying it and the Ghost vanished.

"Sakura...I'm going to get you for this." Naruko said before walking away.

Meanwhile

Gwen was in a glass box as she was facing her fear.

"Theres enough air in their for an hour. You only need to do five minutes." Trent said.

"As long as we decide to dig you up." Chris said freaking her out.

"NOT FUNNY!" Gwen yelled.

"Sheesh. Take a pill." Chris said grinning.

"I'll be listening the whole time." Trent said.

'Mmm. The only reason I'm doing this is because of what Naruko said.' Gwen thought.

Flashback

"Theres no way in hell I am doing this." Gwen said freaked out.

"Sure you can...If you face your fear...Well." Naruko trailed off whispering in her ear making her blush. "Well?" Naruko asked.

"ARGH! Fine." Gwen said in defeat.

"Good girl." Naruko said.

End Flashback

"Goodbye cruel world." Gwen said as Trent closed the door before Chris buried her.

During the last couple minutes Trent unintentionally left Gwen because of a mime.

Once the timer went off Gwen started to panic before someone started digging and she sighed in relief when she saw it was Naruko.

"Hey Gwen." Naruko said pulling her out. "You look like hell." Naruko said.

"Wheres Trent?" Gwen asked before they heard him scream running away from a mime. "Oh. Well that makes me less pissed at him." Gwen said remembering his fear and the story he told her why he was afraid of mimes.

"So you got through it...And you'll get a reward." Naruko said making her grin.

Trent jumped into the water and the Mime left not wanting to mess up his face.

"AHHH!" Justin screamed looking for a mirror to view his face.

"You only got one more minute dude." Chris said before Naruko tackled him to the ground.

"I need to see my face!" Justin yelled trying to get up.

"You can in three, two, one." Naruko said pulling up a mirror making him sigh in relief. "And I thought Ino was obsessed with her looks." Naruko said remembering how Ino acted back in their original time line.

"AHHH!" Owen and Izzy screamed as they landed before bolting out and Izzy ran into her arms.

"I...AM...NEVER...GOING UP IN THE AIR AGAIN!" Izzy yelled exhausted.

"Oh? Not even for me for some fun?" Naruko asked making her blink.

"That might change my mind." Izzy said making her giggle.

Meanwhile

DJ was cowering as he was looking at the smallest snake possible.

"Come on DJ its very small and it's not even vicious." Courtney said calmly. Since she started dating Naruko she's been less strict and controlling.

"Yeah but it's slimy and slithery." DJ said.

"But it likes you." Katie said with her wig still on.

"Come on! Suck it up you Pussy!" Tyler yelled making everyone glare at him.

"Shut up." Courtney said punching him in the face knocking him out.

DJ slowly approached the snake before he touched it and smiled when it climbed on his finger scoring another point for the Bass.

"Your next Duncan." Chris said making him freeze as he slowly put a cardboard cut out in front of him.

"Relax. It's just cardboard."

"It looks very real." Duncan said before taking a deep breath and ran and hugged it.

"Way to go convict." Chris said making him freeze and glare at him making him laugh. "Unfortunately I don't think Geoff is gonna win his fear." Chris said taking out a remote control.

Geoff was relaxing on the beach before something was above him making him open his eyes seeing a cloud before gasping as it let out hail.

"AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHHH!" Geoff yelled as he ran away.

"How did you do that?" Duncan asked.

"A secret my man." Chris said as Geoff ran by screaming.

Meanwhile

Katie frowned as she looked at herself in the mirror. She only had a couple minutes left before she could take off this wig.

"You look fine to me." Naruko said making her jump as Naruko entered the bathroom.

"Oh it's just you." Katie said in relief. "I honestly hate this thing. Makes me look ugly." Katie said.

"Oh please. Who said that? Harold?" Naruko asked making her giggle. "You look beautiful with or without this." Naruko said making her blush before the time was up and she took off the wig and sighed in relief. "See? You look..." Naruko tried to say before Katie jumped into her arms and kissed her making her giggle as thay made out.

Meanwhile

"So your not mad at me?" Trent asked Gwen.

"Nope. Besides Naruko got me out. I can only imagine what facing her fear was like." Gwen said making him chuckle.

"Hello." Naruko said behind them making them jump.

"Don't do that!" Gwen yelled making her giggle.

"I couldn't help it." Naruko said.

'Sakura's not the only one who picked up some of Kakashi's habits.' Naruko thought as they approached Tyler's challenge.

"Ok Tyler your challenge is simple. You have to stay in the ring for 3 minutes...With these Chickens." Chris said pulling a box top off showing a mother and her chicks making Tyler scream in fright before falling in a fetal position sucking his thumb.

"Ok I think its safe to say he's not gonna do shit." Duncan said annoyed.

"Yeah I think thats true." Chris said before grinning. "Courtney your up!" Chris said.

"I don't have a fear. I never said anything last night." Courtney said.

"You didn't have too. We're always watching your reactions." Chris said as a giant Tub of green Jello was pulled in and Courtney paled.

"But it doesn't even matter. Even if she does jump we win." Heather said.

"Ok...Lets make this interesting...If Courtney jumps she gets 10 points for her team." Chris said making her growl before a smirk came to her face before shoving him into the Jelly.

"Not happening." Courtney said making Naruko and Chef burst out laughing before Chris came out.

'I deserve that.' Sakura thought amused.

"Ok then Gophers win...Again." Chris said making the Bass moan in disappointment.

Later that night

"Again guys? This is the Fifth time you've guys have lost." Chris said laughing.

"SHUT UP AND GIVE US THE MARSHMALLOWS YOU BITCH!" Courtney yelled this time she didn't cover her mouth making everyone laugh.

"Harsh. Anyway when I call out your name. Come get your treat." Chris said as he slowly called out everyone's name leaving Tyler and Harold left making them both tense up.

"Uh oh." Courtney said in anticipation.

"The final Marshmallow goes to..." Chris trailed off making them tense up.

Harold was sweating like crazy.

Tyler was shaking since he wanted to make Lindsay his girlfriend.

"Harold." Chris said making him sigh in relief while Tyler looked depressed. "Sorry dude...NOT!" Chris said laughing as Tyler went to the Boat of losers. "Looks like a new pecking order has been established." Chris said laughing.

"Not like he can cry foul." Duncan said grinning.

"Time for Tyler to fly the coop." Geoff said.

"He won't be flying high tonight." Bridgette said.

Tyler got on the Boat of Losers and had a single tear run down his face before looking up and widened his eyes seeing dozens of Chickens that looked actually vicious and attacked him.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Tyler screamed.

"HEHEHE! Don't think I forgot what you did to Lindsay Jackass." Naruko giggled watching her work from afar.

"I knew you were up to something." Gwen said appearing behind her.

"I wasn't gonna let him get away with a slap on the wrest. Now...I believe I promised you a reward." Naruko said making her grin.

"Oh yeah. I didn't go in that box for nothing." Gwen said making her grin before making sure no one was around before creating a golden portal that they walked through before it closed just as Harold appeared.

"Huh. I thought for sure I heard someone." Harold said being the idiot he was before walking away. (Dumbass)

Naruko and Gwen in their birthday suits appeared in Naruko's palace.

"Ah. I love this place." Gwen said before they arrived in the Master Bedroom before Gwen jumped face first into said bed.

Suddenly however a whip nearly hit her.

"AHH!" Gwen screamed before seeing Naruko with a whip in hand smirking. "Oh so this is my reward huh?" Gwen asked grinning before laying on her front.

"Don't hide the fact that you clearly love pain." Naruko said before whipping her back making Gwen cry out before she hit her again making her groan.

Gwen groaned as Naruko whipped her back good.

'Mmmm. If this feels good being whipped I can't wait till I try this out on Heather. Although...I doubt she's into this kinda thing...Which is good.' Gwen though before Naruko whipped her again making her moan.

Naruko giggled before she placed the whip down and leaned down licking Gwen's wounds making her moan in bliss.

"Believe it or not. Your not the only one who loves pain here. Wait till you see Anko." Naruko said before placing her on her lap with her ass hanging in the air making her widen her eyes before Naruko started spanking it.

"Oh...OW! EEEK!" Gwen screamed as Naruko spanked her ass making it bounce before Naruko got a evil smirk on her face and her hand had electricity bounce off before smacking her ass again making Gwen scream in awe.

"I'm a goddess. Anything is possible." Naruko said as she continued to spank her while Gwen was enjoying it if the drool coming out of the corner of her mouth was any indication before Gwen screamed loudly as she came making Naruko giggle.

"Oh...Wow." Gwen said amazed.

"One more trick for today." Naruko said making Gwen blink before widening her eyes as a cock appeared above her sex. "Fun fact. The Longer I'm out of my Domain my powers begin to decrease. First time I brought you all here I had to use hand signs to do this with Courtney." Naruko said rubbing her cock between Gwen's ass making her gulp. "So which hole should I pick. Ass or Pussy?" Naruko asked making Gwen blush. "How about...Both." Naruko said as a clone appeared beside her with her own cock before Naruko held Gwen up as she wrapped her legs around her before the clone pressed against her second hole.

"Uh...This isn't gonna hurt too bad...Is it?" Gwen asked nervous.

"Mmmm just a little." Naruko said thrusting into her making her widen her eyes before the clone thrusted into her ass making her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"Oh wow." Gwen said in awe before Naruko and her clone slowly started thrusting into her to get her to adjust. Gwen pulled Naruko into a kiss as she was adjusting to the double penetration.

Naruko grinned before she started thrusting into Gwen with great speed.

Gwen moaned and whimpered from the pleasure she was getting in both holes before groaning as Naruko started sucking on her breasts.

"And to to think. Once the contest is over...You'll be living like this for the next few billion years when the Time line restarts." The clone said sending Gwen over the edge and screamed as she came hard before sighing in bliss as Naruko and her clone came inside of her.

Naruko grinned before pulling out and laid on the bed as Gwen caught her breath.

"That...Was...Amazing." Gwen said in awe.

"And this is only a taste of what I offer." Naruko said pulling the covers over them.

**Authors Note: Not as long as the last Lemon but Next Chapter will also have another Lemon between Naruko and Katie. Now I know a lot of you guys were hoping Harold would be voted off but ask yourselves...How can he suffer if he's not around? Good question. And he'll suffer even more next Chapter. Now heres the list of campers that are left.**

**Naruko**

**Gwen**

**Heather**

**Courtney **

**Lindsay **

**Duncan**

**Bridgette **

**Trent**

**Geoff **

**DJ **

**Eva**

**Harold **

**Izzy **

**Katie **

**Owen**

**Leshawna **

**Justin **

**Next Chapter Boney island. Read, Review, Vote, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS AND VOTE IN THE CURRENT POLL! See Ya! Oh and to my Loyal Guest dude your killing me. Just enjoy what you get and stop having high expectations on stories and chapters.**


	7. UP THE CREEK!

Chapter 7 UP THE CREEK!

Naruko snored lightly as she was sleeping Next to Lindsay.

Meanwhile outside the cabins Sakura was giggling before turning into Chris before pushing a button.

AWWOOOOOOOGGGGAAAA!

"AHHH!" Everyone yelled looking under their pillows seeing Tape Players making them growl.

"CHRIS!" Courtney yelled in rage making him chuckle.

"I love this job." Chris said.

Later

After a rather rude wake up call they were at the beach.

"Today's challenge is a true Summer-Camp experience, A canoe trip. You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake to BONY ISLAND!" Chris said in a creepy voice.

"Mmm." Gwen groaned out in annoyance.

"When you get there, you must portage your canoes to the other side of the island, which is about a two-hour hike through treacherous, dense jungle." Chris said.

"We've got to pour what?" Geoff asked.

"Portage." Chris said annoyed but a fly just went in one of Geoff's ear and out the other...Literally. "Dude...Walk with your canoe." Chris said.

"Oh." Geoff said.

"I guess blondes are dumber after all." Chris said.

"HEY!" Geoff, Lindsay, Owen and Bridgette said.

"What does that mean?" Naruko asked annoyed.

"Kidding." Chris said laughing. When you arrive at the other end of the island, you'll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me." Chris said making Naruko smirk. "The first team to paddle home is declared the winner." Chris said.

"Doesn't that make the other two parts of the challenge pointless then?" Heather asked since if they were just gonna win by swimming back to camp why have the other challenges.

"Heather...Shut up." Chris said making her growl while Naruko giggled. "MOVE, CAMPERS! MOVE!" Chris yelled getting them to rush to their canoes. "Oh wait a minute!" Chris said making them stop. "I almost forgot. Legend has it that if you take anything from the island...You'll be cursed FOREVER!" Chris said dramatically before lightning nearly struck him. "WHOA!" Chris yelled making them laugh. "Oh one last thing. Theres also a legend of some red haired lady that lives in the mist of the island. If you are caught in her eyes...Welp...I hope you've said goodbye to your loved ones." Chris said laughing making Naruko roll her eyes.

"Who's she talking about?" Heather asked.

"My birth mother Kushina. You'll see what she means later." Naruko said (I was gonna use Mei but I've already used her enough as it is. So Kushina is up)

The teams were heading to the beach when the sounds of a toilet flushing was heard and Harold rushed in with Toilet paper on his foot.

"What I miss?" Harold asked.

"Canoes dumbass. MOVE!" Chris yelled making him rush to his team missing his smirk. "My guess? He's dead."

Naruko was getting in her boat with Lindsay before she and everyone else got into the water.

"On your marks...Get set...GO!" Chris said firing a pistol before they went off and a dead bird landed in front of Chris who looked concerned.

"Uh oh." Chris said before turning into Sakura.

"Sarada is gonna throw a fit over this." Sakura said. (Oh come on how was I gonna leave her out of this?)

Naruko whistled as she and Lindsay paddled to the other island before Lindsay got a grin and laid back on her legs.

"You don't mind if I work on my tan do you?" Lindsay asked winking at her making Naruko giggle.

"That depends...Can you lose some clothes?" Naruko asked before a paddle hit her head. "OW!" Naruko said before glaring at Heather.

"Time and place. Be a pervert after the challenge." Heather said making her roll her eyes.

"She is a serious buzz kill." Naruko said before the mist was seen.

"Where did all this mist come from?" Lindsay asked.

"Uh oh." Naruko said knowing something was up.

Harold was shaking as he and Duncan paddled.

"I don't like this." Harold said making Duncan grin.

"Oh relax...I'm sure its nothing...Probably not covering up some insane killer with a HOOK!" Duncan said with hook on his right hand making Harold scream like a girl.

"HAHAHAHA!" Naruko and the others laughed. "You are so pathetic. How do you hope to please a woman if your such a coward?" Naruko asked making him glare before they heard what sounded liked divine signing coming from the mist.

"What is that?" Heather asked concerned.

'Oh mother.' Naruko thought rolling her eyes knowing one of the campers was gonna be her victim.

Katie was looking into the water before she saw a pair of glowing eyes making her yelp.

"What?" Eva asked.

"Theres something in the water." Katie said making her look down but saw nothing.

"I don't see anything." Eva said as she continued paddling making Katie shiver not seeing a red headed woman peak out of the water grinning at them from behind. (HEHEHEHE!)

"Oh such delicious pray." Before going back into the water.

"I don't like this." Courtney said before they reached the beach making them all sigh in relief

"Finally!" Heather yelled jumping on land.

"Oh you big babies. That story Chris told you was just to scare you guys." Duncan said.

"Funny I seem to recall you shaking a little." Courtney said.

"Was not." Duncan said.

"Can we please just move? I don't like it here." Harold said as they picked up their Canoes.

"Rule number one! If Harold gets attacked by anything here...Let him die." Naruko said making most laugh but him who glared before they walked through the forest.

"Did you guys see that skull? How cool was that? Its like this place is haunted." Izzy said excited.

"Oh please." Duncan said before growling was heard making them freeze.

"What was that?" Gwen asked frightened.

"Shh." Naruko said listening in before what looked like Mutated beavers came out roaring.

"AHHHH!" The campers yelled as they ran the other way.

"WHAT IS THIS PLACE!" Katie yelled in fear before they got into what looked like a nest and the Beavers walked away.

"Looks like they won't follow." Trent said.

"Did anyone bring a change of underwear?" Owen asked getting some laughs. "No seriously." Owen said grossing them out before mutated birds came out.

"Sakura when I get my hands on you." Naruko said as they yelled again.

"Hey wait I got it." Harold said pulling out some bread...from his pants.

"Why would you have that?" Naruko asked.

"I was hoping to maybe set up a romantic picnic for the ladies." Harold said very creepy.

"FROM YOUR FUCKING PANTS YOU SICKO!" Naruko yelled kicking him back making him drop it before the birds...Ignored it and attacked Harold.

"AHHHHHHH!" Harold yelled.

"Run for it." Duncan yelled as they left him behind.

Minutes later

Both team waited before Harold came back looking royally messed up.

"What took you so long?" Duncan asked making him growl.

"Ignore him. Lets go." Naruko said as they moved through the forest.

As they were moving through the Forest Trent accidentally landed in Quicksand.

"Uh guys? Not to alarm anyone but I'm shrinking!" Trent yelled before Naruko pulled him out.

"Might I suggest watch where your going?" Naruko said.

"It's sand how was I supposed to know?" Trent asked.

"True enough." Naruko said as they walked around it but Katai as she walked past some plant it spat out poison thorns that hit her butt making her widen her eyes before screamed as she fell down.

"Uh oh." Gwen said as Naruko rushed to her.

"HEY! Move aside and watch a man do the job." Harold said trying to be the hero before she punched him in the face.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll handle this." Naruko said as they went ahead to the beach without her. Naruko however grinned before she pulled down her shorts revealing she had gone commando. "Oh Katie you naughty girl." Naruko said giggling before her mouth glowed and revealed very sharp like Teeth before bitting into her butt making Katie moan as Naruko sucked out any poison that had travled into her system.

Katie moaned as Naruko sucked out all the poison before she opened up her eyes and saw Naruko sucking on her butt making her blush but didn't say anything as she was enjoying herself.

"Finally awake I see." Naruko said making her blink seeing she was caught.

"Oh...You saw?" Katie asked embarrassed.

"Yup. I take it you enjoyed me sucking the poison out." Naruko said grinning.

"Wait a minute." Katie said realizing something. "Theres no way you could suck out all the poison that fast. Thats not possible." Katie said. Sure she wasn't A grade smart but she was smart enough to realize something was up. Naruko of course giggled at this.

"Not humanly possible you mean." Naruko said confusing her. "What if I told you I was a Goddess?" Naruko asked.

"Prove it." Katie said before Naruko did the same thing she always did making Katie gasp in awe.

"**I am the Goddess of Eternal Love.**" Naruko said before she stopped and Katie shook her head. "Let me explain." Naruko said.

One explanation later

"So you created this contest to find more lovers and we get to spend eternity in your Domain while when the next Timeline gets ready to restart you go looking for more Lovers?" Katie asked.

"Basically plus theres also another reason for that. My main reason is to find girls to my ever growing loving harem thats my main focus." Naruko said grinning at her making her blush. "However...Theres another reason for this. You see the more lovers I acquire...The Stronger I get...My power comes from the eternal bonds of love between people either a man and woman or the same sex. The more Eternal love there is the stronger I get." Naruko said.

"I thought gods had unlimited power." Katie said.

"Depending on which god. Ares gets his power from conflict. Loki from Mischief and mine come from Eternal Love that never fades even in the after life. While I was very powerful in my original time line even before I became a God My new powers are powered from what I represent." Naruko said. (Which makes sense)

"Oh I get it." Katie said.

"I'm not using any of you if thats what your worried about. Far from it. But it also helps to make sure I can help create a perfect world when the perfect timeline is set. Plus...I can also do some things for you girls that you desire. Like what I'm doing with Sadie." Naruko said confusing her.

"What are you doing to Sadie?" Naruko asked before an image of Sadie appeared before Katie gasped seeing she was no longer chubby as all the fat was gone and she now had a body that rivaled hers. (If you want a better image check out Skinny Sadie on Deviant Art by MIGDAVART)

"Oh my god." Katie said.

"And look at the New Beth." Naruko said showing her new image. (Look up TDI Beth Makeover by Matoonz from Deviant Art)

"How are you changing them like this?" Katie asked in shock.

"I'm a goddess. I can do almost anything. And the more lovers I find the stronger I get the and the more I can do like making true everlasting love." Naruko said making her think.

"I'm on if Sadie's in." Katie said making her laugh.

"I figured as much." Naruko said. (I was gonna do a Lemon right here but then an Idea came to mind that will be perfect later on. So for now be patient)

Soon they headed back to the others who were gathering wood.

As they were gathering Wood Harold was sulking since no one appreciated his valuable talents...In his view. (He's a loser)

As he walked he looked down and saw some strange Tiki making him grin before picking it up and put it in his pocket not realizing he had just screwed himself over.

Naruko hummed to herself as she gathered sticks before she saw the Bass had a fire.

"How did they do that?" Heather asked before Duncan pulled out a lighter before Chris in a Chopper flew over them.

"No rules against lighters." Chris said laughing.

"We need to make this fire bigger." Bridgette said making Harold without thinking grab the paddles into the fire making his team widen their eyes in shock.

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET BACK NOW! YOU FUCKING MORON!" Duncan yelled.

"Idiot." Naruko said before looking at her fire and grinned before she looked around to make sure no one saw before pressing a finger to her mouth.

Katie was signing to herself before a massive explosion of fire was heard making everyone look seeing Naruko over a large fire.

"WHOOO! The Screaming Gophers win!" Chris said.

"More of your secret powers?" Heather asked.

"I have a lot of powers Heather." Naruko said.

Heading back to their canoes the Gophers went out ahead first leaving the Bass behind.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT HAROLD! IF WE LOSE YOUR SO OFF THIS ISLAND NEXT!" Courtney yelled sick of losing.

"Sorry. I didn't think." Harold said.

"I got an idea." Geoff said.

Naruko and her team were heading back to the island when the Bass with DJ kicking his feet in the water went right past them.

"NO WAY!" Heather yelled as they beat them.

"THE BASS WIN! Finally." Chris said making Courtney growl.

'Just you wait you pink bitch.' Courtney thought.

Later

"Well, Gophers I'm honestly surprised you guys lost again. Guess the Tide is turning." Chris said.

"Oh just get on with it." Heather said before Helicopters were seen making most widen their eyes.

"IZZY WE KNOW YOU ARE DOWN THERE!"

"Uh Izzy you mind explaining?" Naruko asked confused.

"Short version the RCMP is after me because of an accident on my part." Izzy said calmly not remotely effected by this.

"So what are you gonna do?" Naruko asked before Izzy kissed her.

"I'll see you later babe. YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! Wait for me sexy!" Izzy yelled as she ran away to avoid capture.

"Well...That was unexpected. Since Izzy is no longer Legally in the game...I guess everyone else is safe tonight." Chris said shrugging.

Naruko was walking to her cabin when a rock hit her shoulder.

"Hmm?" Naruko said before walking around to see who hit her.

"Hello Foxy."

Naruko turned and saw a woman who's Beauty rivaled her own.

"Aphrodite!" Naruko said hugging her making her laugh. "What are you doing here?" Naruko asked.

"Visitng you of course. I must admit your plan to acquire more lovers was...Very well planned out. After a few time line restarts you might eventually have half as many lovers as I do in my domain." Aphrodite said impressed.

"It's not a competition between us. Just keep Ares out of my business or it will be a repeat of our last brawl." Naruko said making her giggle. After his failed attempt to force the new Goddess into his bed he was beaten within an inch of his life and stayed away from her but had caused her problems in the past.

"I wouldn't worry about him." Aphrodite said before vanishing.

"Who was she?" Courtney asked walking to her.

"That was Aphrodite the Greek Goddess of Love, Lust and sexuality. She and I are good friends with some...Benefits." Naruko said giggling.

Meanhile

Izzy panted in exhaustion as she was on a canoe on the water hiding from the RCMP.

"That was close." Izzy said before bubbles came out of the water. "Huh?" Izzy said looking down closer before a hand grabbed her by the head making her scream.

"AHHHHH!" Izzy yelled before she was pulled under as air bubbles came out of the water before she came back up and tried to get back in her canoe but it just sunk for some reason making her whimper before something appeared behind her making her turn slowly before screaming as she was pulled under.

Under the water was a woman with white skin and Blood Red hair and Violet blue eyes. This Kushina Uzumaki Naruko's Birth mother and lover.

Izzy tried to swim back up but Kushina pulled her into a kiss making her eyes widen before slowly closing as her mind shut down.

"Oh I do so love playing with new girls like this. I'm sure Naruko won't mind if I...Tinker with her mind." Kushina said.

Up on the water the Air bubbles began to decrease before Izzy's clothes floated up for a moment before sinking to the bottom of the water.

**Authors Note: Hmm? Now I wonder what Kushina is up to? I know I said there was gonna be a lemon but an idea popped into my head after the cooking ****Challenge. Something so good everyone is gonna love it. Now I would like to remind folks to Vote in the current poll since once I reach 200 votes which I'm 14 away from getting I will close the poll and show the results. Now Next Chapter...Deer hunting with yet another girl added to the harem...Which one will it be? Find out next time on Total Drama Goddess. Oh and check out my Ghost in the shell story The Next Generation Heroes. To My Loyal Guest I know you said you didn't watch it but I promise if you do you will greatly enjoy it since It has some things even your gonna like. The Very least you could do is try. Now Heres a list of the Campers that are left.**

**Naruko**

**Gwen**

**Heather**

**Courtney **

**Lindsay **

**Duncan**

**Bridgette **

**Trent**

**Geoff **

**DJ **

**Eva**

**Harold **

**Katie **

**Owen**

**Leshawna **

**Justin**

**And thats pretty much it. Read, Review, Vote, Fav and Follow. REVIEW AND VOTE MY LOYAL FANS! SEE YA!**


	8. Harem Hunting

Chapter 8 Harem Hunting

Its been a week since Izzy was...Well kicked off the show vie police and since she encountered Naruko's birth Mother Kushina Uzumaki who gods on high knows what she was doing with the crazy erotic girl for her daughter and mistress. (HEHEHE!)

Right now the campers were asleep with Naruko in between Katie and Courtney with all three naked between her before she slowly opened her eyes seeing her current predicament and smirked before she got a naughty idea.

"It's snack time." Naruko said as she slowly under the blanket before she arrived at Katie's shaven pussy making her lick her lips before grasping her thighs before diving in placing her mouth on her pussy making Katie silently gasp as she still slept with a lustful grin on her face.

Courtney slowly woke up before she saw Katie's face making her grin before pulling the covers up to see Naruko eating her out.

"Someone is hungry." Courtney said making her pull back and grinned at her.

"I'm a goddess of Love. I feed on you girls." Naruko said before resuming her task making Katie gasp lightly before waking up and moaned slightly before she looked down seeing Naruko making her widen her eyes.

"What are you doing? The others will..." Katie tried to say before Coutrney covered her mouth.

"Worry less about them...And more on this." Courtney said kissing her which at first shocked her before getting into the kiss.

Naruko continued to munch on Katie's snatch before she pulled back and grinned before her tongue became long like a huge snake before entering her making Katie whimper inside Courtney's mouth making her grin before pulling back.

"Does that feel good? Imagine this pleasure times a thousand once we're in paradise for eternity. No clothes, No rules just pleasure beyond your wildest dreams and acting out every fantasy you could ever think of." Courtney said placing Katie's mouth on her breast making her suck on it which pleased her.

Naruko pushed her tongue around Katie's sex making her tremble in unimaginable bliss before Katie screamed into Courtney's breast as she came like a fountain making Naruko sigh as she was covered in her juices before she used her long tongue to lick it all up.

"Yummy." Naruko said moving up before she was in between them and Courtney kissed her neck while Katie sighed in bliss as she laid on her breasts.

"That was intense." Katie said out of breath.

"And just to think...I haven't even taken your virginity yet like her and Gwen." Naruko said making her blush while Courtney giggled.

"Oh believe me...It was amazing." Courtney said.

Unknown to them Leshawna was on the bottom and listened to everything making her blush up a storm.

Later

Everyone was gathered as Chris had something to announce.

'What is she up to now?' Naruko asked.

"For today we have an extreme yet simple challenge." Chris said.

"Oh what now?" Heather asked.

"Dear hunting." Chris said pulling a paintball gun out.

"Is that a paintball gun?" Harold asked before he was shot in the balls making him cry out in pain.

"That answer your question?" Chris asked making most laugh.

"Uh how are we supposed to hunt without actual guns?" Duncan asked.

"You really think I would trust YOU with a real gun?" Chris asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fair point." Duncan said shrugging.

"So we won't actually be hunting anything?" Bridget asked hopeful.

"Uh no not even close. You'll be hunting each other." Chris said holding up a pair of dear antlers with a belt with a white tail and a Red nose.

"Oh no." Courtney said figuring it out.

"Heres the deal. Some of you will be hunters...Others will be the hunted." Chris said.

"So who's hunters and hunted?" Naruko asked before she was placed in the dear gear making her grin. "Don't lie...I make this look good." Naruko said shaking her tail to tease everyone making Harold have a small nose bleed.

"Not now." Courtney said making her pout.

"So dears are for the Gophers are Gwen, Heather, Naruko and Trent the rest are hunters. Bass for Dear are Courtney, Katie, Duncan, DJ and Bridget the rest are hunters." Chris said.

"You gotta be kidding me." Heather said annoyed by what Sakura was doing.

"Theres no way I'm a dear." Courtney said before Chris put on the antlers.

"Take these off and your team is toast little girl." Chris said making her growl in rage.

'She's just making things worse between them.' Naruko thought amused.

"Oh this gonna be fun." Harold said eying Naruko.

"Come after me and I'll kick your ass." Naruko said with Red slitted eyes making him gulp.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh and uh one more thing. Try to be careful out there. There might be a couple bears out there...Again." Chris said laughing.

"Are you trying to have us killed?" Heather asked annoyed.

"Now Heather why would I kill any of you? I don't make money that way." Chris said acting innocent pissing her off.

'What is she up to?' Naruko thought.

"Now...MOVE!" Chris yelled as the dears ran away before the hunters tried to follow them. "Ah. You gotta give them a head start." Chris said.

"Oh come on!" Duncan said annoyed. They waited at least one minute before they ran to find them.

"What are you up to?" Naruko asked coming from behind before Chris turned into Sakura.

"Since technically I run this fake show I decided to help...Eleminate certain contestants." Sakura said grinning.

"So by bears you mean Hinata and Tenten." Naruko said knowing it had to be one of those two disguised as bears. "Who are they after and I know its not the girls." Naruko said.

"One of the guys. Nothing personal but I need to have a reason for one of them on both teams to be eliminated and not one of the girls again. We lost Izzy before you could make your move." Sakura said.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure." Naruko said knowing her birth mother was up to something with her.

Meanwhile (HEHEHE)

Izzy was moaning in bliss as Kushina was sucking on her breasts while Izzy was held upside down. Pulling back she looked at her little pet.

"Now...Who do you belong too?" Kushina asked.

"Mistress Naruko." Izzy said panting in bliss as Kushina was increasing her lust and arousal a thousand fold.

"And when you see her again what will you do?" Kushina asked pulling her down before turning her right side up and smacked her ass making her shriek.

"Anything she wants!" Izzy screamed in submission.

"If she asks you to streak?" Kushina asked smacking her ass again.

"I'll do it!" Izzy screamed.

"If she tells you to have sex with others watching?" Kushina said smacking it again.

"I'll enjoy every second of it!" Izzy yelled.

"And if she wants you to have sex with the others?" Kushina asked rubbing her red butt.

"I'll do so without question!" Izzy said completely under her thumb making her giggle before kissing her butt cheeks making Izzy moan in bliss.

"Good girl." Kushina said proud of her first victim.

Back with the others

Owen was currently tracking DJ who...Was acting like an actual dear. (Now why did he do that?)

"If the hunter is to succeed the Hunter must demonstrate patience and control." Owen said before he started farting because of all the beans he ate this morning. (Oh dude. I knew that was gonna happen regardless)

Dj looked around but saw nothing and shrugged before...Eating grass.

'Ok thats weird.' Owen thought before shaking his head.

"The hunter moves in, aware of every proton in his environment." Owen said before.

"Hiss."

"SNAKE!" Owen yelled throwing it away and made his presence known to DJ who ran away...Like a dear. (Seriously?)

"Damnit!" Owen yelled running after him.

Meanwhile

Naruko whistled to herself as she was up high in a tree enjoying the sun on her body.

"I like to see anyone find me up here." Naruko said.

"YO SUGAR!"

"Huh?" Naruko said before looking down seeing Leshawna grinning at her.

"And I thought Izzy was crazy." Leshawna said making her laugh before jumping down.

"Crazy? Maybe a little. But I'm crazy hot." Naruko said posing making her smirk.

"And very bold. I heard you three this morning or did you forget you were on the top." Leshawna said making her widen her eyes before giggling sheepishly. "By the way what did Courtney mean by Paradise? There something your not telling the rest of us?" Leshawna asked crossing her arms under her bust making it bounce a little.

"Ok you caught me. Would you believe it if I said I was a goddess of eternal Love?" Naruko said making her scoff.

"Honey your hot and all but..." Leshawna tried to say before she started glowing like before making her widen her eyes in awe. "Believe me now?" Naruko asked before she stopped. Leshawna quickly shook her head.

"Ok I want an explanation." Leshawna said.

Meanwhile

Dj continued to run away from Owen who was shooting at him.

"Your mind now DJ!" Owen yelled as DJ jumped over the river and Owen tried to do the same but landed crotch first on a rock making him groan in pain. (HAHAHA)

Meanwhile

Trent whistled as he walked through the forest looking for the campers as dear. However he failed to notice Tenten above him.

"Ah it doesn't feel right to just take him out like this since he's a good guy...But I think he'll later appreciate getting kicked off the island to that resort." Tenten said before turning into a bear behind him.

"Huh?" Trent asked before turning around and. "AHHHHHH!" Trent screamed as Tenten attacked him...Non-fatally.

Harold was also looking for his target...Naruko hoping to catch her doing something erotic like the pathetic pervert he is.

Above him was Hinata in a White thong and braless who grinned at her target.

"This pervert almost reminds me of Kiba before Naruko cut off what made him a man." Hinata said before turning into a bear.

"Who's there?" Harold asked before turning around and pissed himself seeing Hinata as a bear. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Harold screamed as Hinate mauled him way worse then what Trent was getting since Unlike Trent...Harold was not liked by anyone.

Back with Naruko and Leshawna

"So you're collecting girls to add to this massive harem you have with the girls from your original time. And in doing so makes you more powerful with each one you get." Leshawna said making sure she got this right.

"Pretty much. The more girls I acquire the stronger I get in and of course I take very good care of my girls." Naruko said waging her eyebrows making her grin.

"So I see. But one thing I don't get. Why set up a fake tournament? Why not just pick anyone?" Leshawna asked.

"Because the timeline is gonna reset 2 weeks after this is over. I set this up to find girls faster. Everyone is...Unique and easy to change if I want too. Besides I have others around the world also searching for more girls that are my type." Naruko said grinning.

"Ok I guess that makes sense. But what happens if the guys find out this is all fake? They ain't gonna be happy you know." Leshawna said.

"They won't remember anything. I'll just erase their memories and they'll think nothing ever happened. And by the time the universe resets we'll be living the next few billion years in paradise." Naruko said.

"Won't that...Kill them?" Leshawna asked.

"Not exactly. They may not exist in the next timeline thats true but once we find the perfect timeline to make they'll come back and live perfect lives...Minus a few." Naruko said thinking of Cody and Harold.

"Oh...Good. I'm in. Who doesn't want to live forever?" Leshawna asked before Naruko kissed her making her blush before she pulled back making her grin. "You don't waste time do you?"

"Nope." Naruko said.

Meanwhile

DJ continued to run as Owen chased him up to where the first challenge started before he was at the edge of the cliff.

"Your mine now DJ." Owen said pulling the trigger but nothing happened. "Huh?" Owen said shooting again before he realized he was out of ammo making DJ frown.

"Uh oh." Owen said before. "AHHHHHHHH!" Owen screamed as DJ threw him off the cliff.

Later

"Ok this did not go the way I expected." Chris said as Trent had two arm casts around him while Harold...Was in a full body cast.

"What did you expect? Those Bears nearly killed us." Trent said.

"True. But I'm actually disappointed none of you guys got hit with paint. I guess I didn't think this through." Chris said scratching his head.

"Where are Duncan and Courtney?" Justin asked before they saw them...And their antlers were locked together.

"Oh this is too good." Gwen said amused making Owen chuckle.

"Duncan you sly dog you." Owen said.

"The girl can't keep her antlers off me." Duncan said bragging making her frown before kicking him in the balls. (Why do she always go for the balls?)

"EEH-EEH!" Duncan screamed in pain before Naruko separated them.

"Now now. Lets be nice." Naruko said amused.

"Ok clearly since things did not go as planned I'm gonna flip on it between Harold and Trent." Chris said.

"What? why us? Why not have the whole camp vote?" Trent asked.

"Because you two are currently injured. That makes you both most likely to get voted off the most." Chris said.

"He actually has a point." Courtney said making him smirk while she frowned.

'Dumb bitch!' Courtney thought annoyed.

"Ok Heads Trent leave and Tails Harold leaves." Chris said.

"Is it double sided?" Harold asked.

"No." Chris said showing it before flipping it in the air making everyone tense. The coin landed in his palm before he turned it over on his other hand.

"The camper going home tonight is..." Chris said before revealing the coin. "Trent." Chris said making him sigh in defeat.

"Ah don't worry Trent. You win some you lose some." Naruko said patting his back.

"Ow." Trent said still in pain.

"Oops." Naruko said.

Trent was on the Boat of losers to head somewhere else.

The girls in Naruko's harem were heading to the mess hall when.

"OW!" Sakura yelled in pain.

"Hmm?" Courtney said peaking in before giggling as Naruko was giving her ass a hard spanking.

"You will not do that again!" Naruko said smacking her ass harder.

"I'm sorry! OW! I just wanted to get the guys off faster!" Sakura said before yelping as Naruko spanked her.

"Oh this a perfect sight." Courtney said enjoying this.

"Don't act smug bitch!" Sakura said before screaming as Naruko spanked her hard again.

"Let that be a lesson to you." Naruko said standing up.

"HA! I thought Ninja were tough." Courtney mocked making her glare.

"We are but Sakura doesn't have her powers when that is on." Naruko said pointing to some seal on her arm before it vanished.

"So your trying to get rid of all the guys quicker? Why?" Heather asked.

"To speed things up a bit so I can get to the more...Erotic challenges." Sakura said getting dressed.

"Oh I get it." Courtney said.

"But attacking them was just mean." Naruko said.

"It's not like they won't recover. Besides don't tell me you didn't enjoy seeing Harold in pain." Sakura said.

"True. Still try to run things by me first. This may be your show but its my plan." Naruko said.

"Fine. Next Challenge should be easy." Sakura said.

**Authors Note: sorry for the Delay been rather busy. Anyway Next Chapter is the cooking ****challenge with a surprising change that will actually make a lot of sense. Now heres the list of campers that are left.**

**Naruko**

**Gwen**

**Heather**

**Courtney**

**Lindsay**

**Duncan**

**Bridgette**

**Geoff**

**DJ**

**Eva**

**Harold**

**Katie**

**Owen**

**Leshawna**

**Justin**

**And heres a list of girls that are in Naruko's harem from her timeline.**

**Tsunade **

**Sakura **

**Ino **

**Hinata (More Bold)**

**Tenten **

**Temari **

**Anko**

**Ajisai **

**Amaru **

**Ameno **

**Ameyuri **

**Ayame **

**Chocho (Thin version)**

**Emi **

**Fubuki **

**Fuen **

**Fugai **

**Fu **

**Fuyo **

**Guren **

**Haku (Female as always)**

**Hana **

**Hanabi (Older version)**

**Haruna **

**Hinata's mother (Hitomi)**

**Hizame **

**Hokuto **

**Isaribi **

**Kagero **

**Kamira **

**Karin **

**Karui **

**Karura (Temari's mother)**

**Kin**

**Koharu (Younger version)**

**Konan **

**Female Konohamaru (I like that version)**

**Koyuki **

**Kujaku **

**Female Kurama **

**Kurotsuchi**

**Kurenai**

**Kushina **

**Mabui **

**Maki **

**Female 2 tails**

**Female 7 tails**

**Matsuri **

**Mebuki Haruno **

**Mei **

**Mikoto **

**Mirai Sarutobi **

**Miru **

**Mito Uzumaki **

**Moegi **

**Natsuhi **

**Ni**

**Nono Yakushi **

**Okyo **

**Pakura **

**Ran (Cloud Ninja)**

**Ranke **

**Rin **

**Ruka **

**Ryuzetsu **

**Samui **

**Sarada **

**Sari **

**Sasame **

**Shiho **

**Shion **

**Shiseru **

**Shizuka **

**Shizune **

**Surien (Mist Ninja)**

**Sumire **

**Suzumbachi **

**Tamaki **

**Tayuya **

**Temari **

**Tezuna **

**Toki **

**Tsume **

**Yakumo **

**Yoshina Nara **

**Yugito **

**Yugao**

**And thats pretty much it. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya! Oh and for those who haven't checked yet. High School DXD won the poll for the next Naruko Story.**


	9. The Goddess of cooking

Chapter 9 The Goddess of cooking

Naruko slowly woke up with a cute yawn before she saw she was between Gwen and Courtney making her grin as she reached for their pussies.

"Don't even think about it." Courtney said making her pout that she was caught.

"Your getting better at detecting my intentions I'll give you that." Naruko said as she opened her eyes and smirked.

"True...Hey wheres Bridget?" Courtney asked not seeing her in bed.

"I'll go look." Naruko said getting dressed before leaving.

Walking outside Naruko looked around before she spotted Bridget's clothes on the docks making her raise an eyebrow before she heard splashing making her go to the docks before she smirked seeing Bridget actually skinny dipping in all her naked glory.

Bridget sighed in bliss as she enjoyed the cool water on her bare body.

"Well." Naruko said making her widen her eyes before looking up seeing Naruko grinning at her. "I didn't take you as a skinny dipper. But I defiantly approve." Naruko said.

"Um...I." Bridget tried to say.

"Oh look at you being shy. Maybe this will help." Naruko said taking off her own clothes before she was also naked and dived in with her before surfacing next to her. "That better?" Naruko asked making her giggle sheepishly.

"I guess. I just wanted to...You know relax the best way I know how in a different way." Bridget said nervous making her smirk.

"Oh I know exactly what you mean. Want to know my term for relaxing?" Naruko asked.

"Sure." Bridget said before widening her eyes as Naruko kissed her. And this was her very first kiss at that and...She was enjoying it as her eyes became half lidded before Naruko pulled back much to her disappointment.

"Hows that?" Naruko asked amused.

"Oh...Wow. You really know how to please a girl." Bridget said amazed making her grin.

"I could please you even more if you let me." Naruko said holding her close making her grin.

"Lets make a deal. Beat my team again...And you can do whatever you want with me tonight." Bridget said making her smirk.

"Challenge accepted with one condition. Not just tonight. Forever." Naruko siad shocking her before she thought it over. On one hand Naruko could make her real happy for the rest of her life since she was extremely rich remembering her story. On the other...Well she couldn't think of any downsides.

"Ok deal..But if my team wins?" Bridget asked since she wanted this to be fair.

"I'll make that a surprise." Naruko said making her giggle.

"YO! Naruko!" Duncan called out making Bridget gasp as she hid under the docks before Naruko plopped up on the docks seeing him.

"Yes?" Naruko asked.

"The guys and I are wanting to screw Harold over. Got any ideas?" Duncan asked.

"Depends. What caused this?" Naruko asked.

"He's been leaving his but bags around with stains on them." Duncan said grossing Bridget out.

"My advice? During the next challenge take all his pants and panties away and go from there." Naruko said making him grin before leaving before she jumped back down into the water where Bridget was waiting for her before pulling her into a kiss as they sunk into the water.

Later

"Before we start Today's challenge I have an announcement to make." Chris said.

"Oh great." Courtney said.

"This challenge will not be an elimination challenge." Chris said making them sigh in relief. "Rather it's a reward challenge." Chris said.

"Whats the Reward?" Geoff asked.

"All In good time. Today's challenge is simple. You'll all be cooking three courses to the best of your abilities. Every day a food truck comes and gives us food." Chris said as a truck came by...With a Dolphin driving? (I'm not even gonna ask)

"Oh so I guess you'll be the one eating huh?" Heather asked annoyed.

"Nope." Chris said before someone appeared in a burst of smoke making the campers cough before they saw who it was making them widen their eyes.

In front of them was a thin dark skinned woman with brown eyes and brown hair with large breasts and a bubble ass.

"This ladies and Gentlmen this is ChoCho Akimichi." Chris said laughing.

"As in the famous Food Critic?" Leshawna asked shocked.

"The one and only. I asked her to come here for this challenge since she has good taste in food." Chris said.

Naruko whoever remained indifferent which shocked Courtney before she pulled her away.

"What is with you? You act like you don't care." Courtney said.

"Oh I do but I'm not really surprised. ChoCho is from my original time line." Naruko said shocking her. "I may have neglected to mention some of the girls explore the world and make themselves well known in many ways. It also helps track down other girls for my harem." Naruko said.

"I...Guess that makes sense." Courtney said.

"Now pick your food and head Chefs. And as an added bonus...I have another reward for everyone if they can all do another simple task. If both teams can achieve 50 points...I'll promote Chef to help with the challenges." Chris said.

"How is that a reward for us? Other then he stops making his disgusting food?" Heather asked.

"I wasn't finished. And I'll replace him with an actual Cook who...Let me put it this way. Once you taste her food you'll never want to leave the island." Chris said chuckling.

"Lets go." Naruko said as they opened the truck. "Hmm." Naruko said looking inside.

"I don't suppose you have some skills in the kitchen?" Heather asked.

"Oh I got some things in mind." Naruko said making a list. "Get all this and we can get started." Naruko said as everyone got her list before the Killer bass went inside.

"We could make a killer Italian theme." Geoff said excited.

"I don't think thats gonna cut it. We need something original if we're gonna win or make the 50 points." Courtney said before she got an idea and made a quick list. "Get all of these I think I have an idea." Courtney said getting them to do so.

Naruko's team arrived at the Kitchen first.

"Ok I have three courses in mind. First would be Barbecue Ribs with some special seasoning and Barbecue sauce. Second would be a boiled Lobster with a side of Sushi and Finally would be A large Ribeye steak with Carolina Reaper cut on it." Naruko said. (That last part is a pepper thats the hottest ever found)

"Yikes. Thats a lot of work." Gwen said.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing." Naruko said grinning before she left.

"Where is she going?" Heather asked before Naruko came back...In a naked Apron making Owen and Justin fall back from nosebleeds.

"Ok Now I'm ready." Naruko said making the girls laugh. (Oh like none of you saw this coming)

The Killer Bass entered their side of the kitchen.

"Ok I got three ideas. The first would be Cooked Crab with a side of Salmon and Anchovies. Second would be a Cooked Duck with Orange sauce and finally A bowel of Ramen with Different types of meats added to it." Courtney said.

"How do you know thats gonna make her happy?" Eva asked making her grin.

"I watched all the shows involving her and the magazines she was on. She's mostly into Meat." Courtney said. (Like father like Daughter)

"All right cool. Lets get to work." Geoff said before Duncan walked off unnoticed by everyone except for him, DJ and Bridget since she knew what was gonna happen.

Naruko and her team were making their dishes while Naruko was working on the Lobster in a large pot before she started adding in some ingredients.

"What are you doing? Don't you have to wait until the Lobster is finished?" Heather asked.

"A friend of mine who owned a large restaurant back in the day gave me some tips when it comes to cooking. You can add special ingredients when the Lobster is boiling since it adds a rich flavor to it." Naruko said. (I'm not sure if thats true since I ain't no cook)

"Oh I get it. I assume this friend is from your original timeline?" Heather asked.

"Pretty much. His name was Choji Akimichi. ChoCho believe or not is actually his blood. While not a love child I used my new powers to...Make life to remember some of them." Naruko said surprising her. "Hey I'm a goddess of Eternal Love I can do a lot of things." Naruko said.

Meanwhile

Duncan was taking all of Harold's pants and underwear before he got it all and rushed back before Giving DJ a Thumbs up as he filled a tub of water.

"Uh where do you want the Water Bridget? WHOOPS!" Dj yelled as he bumped into Harold covering him in water.

"HEY! smooth move dumbass!" Harold said.

"Oh bummer. Better go change dude." Geoff said making him run off.

"Oh brother." Bridget said rolling her eyes as she was placing the Orange sauce on the Duck.

Naruko was whistling as she placed the hottest Pepper in the world on the Ribeye steak before cutting up some other Peppers that were extremely hot in a blender before slathering it all on the Ribs.

"Isn't that gonna be a little spicy?" Gwen asked concerned.

"Trust me ChoCho loves spicy foods. Besides she can handle it." Naruko said.

Eva was humming to herself as she placed the Salmon down in the oven.

"I see someones got a soft spot when it comes to cooking." Courtney teased making her freeze.

"You tell anyone and I swear." Eva said annoyed.

"Oh relax. Like anyone cares...AHHH!" Courtney yelled as Harold came back...In bloody Speedos!

"Ok who took all my shorts?" Harold asked making the guys burst out laughing.

"Whats all the noise?" Naruko asked before looking at Harold and glared. "You are one pathetic Loser." Naruko said annoyed.

"You know you like me like this. I could take it off if..." Harold tried to say before Naruko slammed her food into the floor making the wooden board under Harold shoot up and hit him in the balls making him widen his eyes and teared up a little before.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Harold screamed in pain.

"I don't care what you do to him. Just make him suffer." Naruko said walking away.

"As you wish my lady." Duncan said grinning.

Harold got up before he started cutting up the food in the Speedos but the guys were mocking him making him glare.

"Dude...You gotta put some clothes on man. It's unsanitary to work in something that...Small." Geoff said.

"SO GIVE ME BACK MY PANTS THEN!" Harold yelled making them laugh.

"Harold's right, guys. If you got to the Cabin, theres a fresh pair of pants and underwear." Duncan said making him rush off.

And then they burst out in laughter.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Naruko asked amused.

"Wait for it." Duncan said.

Harold got back to the guys cabin before finding his shorts and underwear.

"Thats more like it." Harold said missing an orange stain on it before taking his speedos off and put them on before he heard and felt a sizzling. "MY BISCUITS ARE BURNING!" Harold yelled running away into the water.

"Hmm?" Naruko asked making him pull out a bottle of extremely hot Hot sauce making her giggle. "Nice." Naruko said walking away.

Harold soon came back in his PJ's.

"Nice Jammies." Duncan said.

"This is all I have left. So if you fuckers want to see me Butt naked hit me with your best shot." Harold said.

"Ok ew no." Katie said disgusted along with the other girls.

"Stop leaving your stained butt bags around and we'll back off." Duncan said making the girls groan in disgust.

"You sick freak." Eva said annoyed.

"I didn't do that." Harold said.

"I tried." Duncan said.

"Hey guys I made us some sandwiches." Geoff said making Harold take one.

"Sweet. I'm seriously starving." Harold said taking a bite while the guys snickered. "This tastes like sweat and lotion." Harold said before pulling something out and turned out to be his underwear making him widen his eyes. "GROSS!" Harold screamed making everyone laugh.

"We'll return all your shorts and panties when you admit your guilt dude." Geoff said.

"Where did you guys even think of this?" Courtney asked.

"From Naruko. Duncan asked her for advice." Geoff said making her smirk.

"Of course she did." Courtney said.

Later

Both teams had finished each course before ChoCho was at a table. During the Challange Naruko had to keep Owen from eating the food by whacking him with a wooden spoon.

"I hope all of you did your best." ChoCho said before both teams brought their first dish.

"Special Ribs well done." Naruko said.

"Cooked Crab with a side of Salmon and Anchovies." Courtney said.

"Oooh." ChoCho said before taking a bite out of the Ribs making her moan from the delicious taste before tasting the spices on it. "I see you've added mixed spices to this. Very nice touch. 15 points." ChoCho said making her smirk before grabbing a Crab leg and ate it. "Mmm. Not bad. I don't usually eat sea food but I do love a change of things. And the fish on the side add in extra flavor. 20 points." ChoCho said making Courtney cheer.

The second dish soon came out.

"Boiled Lobster with a side of Sushi." Naruko said.

"Cooked duck with Orange sauce." Courtney said.

Taking the Lobster first ChoCho took a fork and took a bite of the inside before grinning.

"Very nice. I see theres special ingredients added to this from the boiling water. It's Rarely used and difficult to do. I like it. 20 points." Cho Cho said making her grin.

Taking the leg off of the duck ChoCho took a big bite out of it..

"Mmm. This is very well done and sauce adds extra flavor to it. 15 points." ChoCho said making her grin as both teams were tied.

"Now for the final dish." Chris said as both teams brought them out.

"Ribeye steak with the hottest Pepper in the world added to it." Naruko said making her lick her lips.

"Ramen with mixed meat added to it." Courtney said.

"Oooh." ChoCho said cutting her steak before taking a bite before she moaned from the hot feelings on her lip before swallowing. "You added Steak with the hottest pepper in the world. A good combo. 25 points." Cho Cho said making Naruko grin.

Placing the Ramen in front of her ChoCho took a pair of Chop sticks before slurping the Ramen up.

"As a major Meat fan I certainly enjoy this...But theres someone who makes Ramen even better then this. Still you did good...20 points." ChoCho said.

"Which means both teams have over 50 points each. Meaning Chef is no longer your cook." Chris said making both teams cheer. "Now the Gophers won this challenge by five points. But since Naruko won because of her leadership I'm gonna let her decide if both teams should be awarded since they did an amazing job." Chris said.

"Well duh...Everyone except Harold." Naruko said.

"What!" Harold screamed before he was knocked out by Eva.

"So whats the prize?" Courtney asked.

"A five star dinner under the stars." Chris said making both teams cheer. "And as promised neither team will be sending a camper home." Chris said. (Theres a reason I'm doing this...Mostly just to make Harold suffer longer but also to keep certain characters until they are no longer needed)

Later that night

Both teams were celebrating their victory for not only getting rid of Chef but also for not losing anyone this time around.

"Why did Sakura decide not to vote anyone off this time?" Heather asked.

"Because I asked her not too this time. Considering what happened with Trent...She agreed with me. Besides there are plenty of other challenges ahead." Naruko said as everyone ate their food.

"Mmm. Now this is how a girl should eat every day." Leshawna said enjoying her food.

"Hey what about me!" Harold yelled from across the line that kept him out.

"No one cares Doris." Duncan said making him gasp at that name before he started fuming before Naruko kicked him away making him scream as he landed in the water.

"I guess you won our little bet." Bridget said to Naruko who grinned.

"I always win when it comes to bet and gambling." Naruko said making her grin.

"By the way mind if we talk?" Bridgette asked leading her away.

"And the final girl is her's" Courtney said making Gwen giggle.

Leading her to the forest where no one followed them Bridget stopped.

"Ok so whats up?" Naruko asked.

"I overheard you and Courtney talk before the challenge began. You said something about ChoCho being from your timeline? What does that mean?" Bridget asked making her grin.

"Theres a lot more about me then you currently see." Naruko said going behind a tree but didn't come back from the other side making her rush to see she was gone making her scratch her head. "See what I mean?" Naruko asked behind her making her yelp in shock.

"What are you saying?" Bridget asked before Naruko started glowing like before making her eyes widen in awe.

"**I am the Goddess of eternal love. And from a different Timeline.**" Naruko said before she stopped glowing making her blink. "Allow me to explain." Naruko said.

And like every other time Naruko explained her objective.

"So you're here to collect girls from this timeline to add to your harem thats currently only from your original timeline. In doing so you get stronger and when your finished the Timeline resets from the very beginning making a new timeline?" Bridget asked making sure she got all that right.

"Pretty much. I care about all of you otherwise I wouldn't have tried to get you to join. In my paradise all your needs are met and every fantasy you could ever dream of is made into reality." Naruko said making her think on that thinking of this morning.

"Ok. But when the Timeline restarts...Wouldn't that kill people like Geoff, DJ and the others?" Bridgette asked.

"Not exactly. They may not exist in the next timeline since every version is completely different but they will exist again when the perfect timeline is made." Naruko said. (Basically they won't exist in certain timelines like Avatar or Mortal Kombat or High School of the Dead. Make sense?)

"Oh I get it. Ok I'm in. Besides from the sounds of things the others clearly joined." Bridget said.

"Bingo." Courtney said making her yelp as she turned around seeing the other girls.

"Speaking of Paradise I wanna see it." Leshawna said getting those who haven't seen it to agree.

"Ok. But tomorrow since...Theres one last part of Harold's punishment." Naruko said giggling.

During the night Harold was fast asleep in the guys cabin when his bed was lifted up and taken out of the cabin.

Next morning

Harold was awoken by the sounds of the girls laughing making him get up and widened his eyes seeing he was outside and the girls were in the water.

"Morning Harold." The girls sang in amusement before he looked down seeing he was Butt naked making him scream in fright before using a pillow to cover himself up just as the guys on a boat appeared.

"I guess Cody wasn't the only loser with a Micro Penis." Naruko said laughing

"Learn your lesson yet?" Duncan asked.

"OK YES!" Harold yelled.

"Oh we're gonna need more then that man." Geoff said.

"I'll never leave my crusty underwear out again. I SWEAR!" Harold yelled.

"I believe him." Geoff said tossing him the bag with his clothes.

"Pleasure doing business with you dumbass." Duncan said as he ran away flashing his bare ass making the girls laugh.

As the girls were laughing Naruko dived under the water before she decided to make a scene.

As Katie was laughing she yelped when she felt something.

"What?" Eva asked.

"I feel...Lighter." Katie said before Naruko came up before pulling up Katies bottoms.

"Looking for these?" Naruko asked amused making her blush while the girls laughed.

"Not funny." Katie said annoyed.

"Sure it is since your half naked right now." Naruko said making her growl.

"Not like your gonna need clothes where we're going." Courtney said.

"True. Now then. Naruko said as a golden portal opened beneath them.

"Uh whats...WHOA!" Heather screamed as they started swirling around a vortex.

"And here we go." Naruko said as they were sucked in before the portal vanished.

"Hey where'd the girls go?" DJ asked.

"Don't know. Probably snuck off." Duncan said as they went back to shore.

Meanwhile

The girls surfaced gasping for breath.

"THE HELL WAS THAT!" Heather yelled.

"Look behind you." Naruko said making her do so and gasped in awe seeing her palace that was golden. Naruko was the first to walk out of the water. "Well, come on." Naruko said before they walked on shore and she grinned.

"What are you smiling about...AHHH!" Leshawna yelled seeing she was already naked as Katie, Heather and Bridget screamed.

"Oh relax." Courtney said not minding her naked appearance since she was used to this. "It's called paradise so why would we need clothes?" Courtney asked.

"True." Leshawna said as they walked to the palace.

Arriving inside the girls who hadn't seen it were taken in awe by the design of the inside.

"Feel free to look around and explore. You'll find the others wandering the halls and they'll show you around." Naruko said before they walked away before Naruko grabbed Bridget. "I seem to recall our bet." Naruko said making her grin before leading her away while Gwen went right after Heather. (It's dominating time HEHEHE!)

Heather arrived in a special room that looked to be a torture room.

"Ok whoever owns this room clearly has issues." Heather said before yelping as she was shoved in before she was placed face first on a device. "What the hell?" Heather said before seeing Gwen smirking at her. "What are you doing? Get me out of this!" Heather screamed.

"Uh uh. It's payback time." Gwen said getting a whip.

"Payback? For what?" Heather asked.

"For trying to find my diary to read out loud." Gwen said making her widen her eyes. "And before you ask no Naruko didn't tell me Lindsay did." Gwen said striking the whip in the air.

"LINDSAY! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Heather screamed before someone started giggling making Gwen turn and saw A woman known as Anko come out of the shadows.

"And here I was beginning to think no one in this timeline would be like me in the harem." Anko said licking her lips.

"Uh who are you?" Gwen asked.

"Anko and from this moment on...You can call me your teacher when it comes to punishment." Anko said making her grin while Heather thrashed around trying to get free. "And a whip is hardly punishment enough." Anko said pulling out a candle before lighting it making Gwen smirk as the table was laid flat.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Heather screamed before screaming as Anko tilted the candle letting it drop on Heather's back and butt making her yelp from each hot drop.

"Oh I like it." Gwen said before grabbing a rope before finding something interesting. An Ironing Brand with Naruko's clan symbol making her grin before turning on a fire and placed it in.

Anko was laughing as she tortured Heather for sadistic Pleasure before putting on a double Strap on for both holes.

"Not just yet." Gwen said holding the Iron Brand making Heather thrash in fear.

"I like you hon...You'll make a good student when the Timeline resets." Anko said grabbing it before striking her left butt cheek making Heather scream before a ball gag was placed around her mouth making her screams muffled as tears came down her face.

"And before you even think about telling Naruko about this. Just remember you tried to read my diary out loud and your the reason Cody tried to use it to blackmail her to sleep with him. So you deserve this." Gwen said making her glare knowing she was right.

"Now then." Anko said thrusting into both of her holes making Heather scream before Gwen pulled the Gag off and shoved Heather's mouth into her sex making her sigh in bliss as her screams sent vibrations through her body.

Meanwhile

Bridget squealed in excitement as Naruko Threw her on the bed.

"So what are you gonna do to me?" Bridget asked seductively making her grin before a cock appeared above her sex making her grin.

"You mean we." Courtney said appeared with a strap on making her smirk before she got on her hands and knees.

"I'm waiting." Bridget said as Naruko appeared under her making her smile as she kissed her before Naruko thrusted into her front entrance making her gasp in pain as her virginity was taken before Naruko kissed her.

"It'll pass." Naruko said as Courtney got behind her and started kissing Bridget's ass softly making her moan.

"Oh wow. You really are into this." Bridget said making her grin.

"Hey I'm the girl in charge of the girls in this timeline. I need to prove my role." Courtney said before lining up with her back entrance and thrusted into her making Bridget scream in shock as she was penetrated in both holes.

"And just to think. When the Timeline resets you'll be experiencing this and then some for billions of years until the cycle repeats." Naruko said thrusting into her.

Bridget was moaning in bliss as she was being used in both holes before Courtney leaned forward and kissed her neck making her whimper.

"Something tells me this was a fantasy of yours." Courtney said as Bridget started to groan as both she and Naruko thrusted into her even faster before Bridget gasped feeling her climax approaching making her thrust back with them to meet their thrusts before she came hard making Naruko sigh as she came inside her making her gasp in awe before she collapsed on top of her knocked out from pleasure overload.

"Heh! At least I didn't pass out from the first orgasm." Courtney said before Naruko pulled her into a kiss making her moan.

"Don't brag now. Besides. This is only the beginning. The girls from my time line are searching for more like you two. And I can promise you'll all have unique traits." Naruko said making her grin before Naruko pulled the covers over them.

Meanwhile

Heather was a complete mess as she had cuts and bruises on her body from the Sexual torture she received.

"Um...I think we may have overdid it." Gwen said a little concerned making Anko grin placing an arm around her.

"Nah. Give her a night in a Chakra Bath and she'll be back on her feet good as new and completely healed like nothing happened." Anko said. "And you did good. Not many girls have the courage to go this far." Anko said making her grin feeling proud of herself. "Now...You and your friend Courtney will no doubt want to have some payback on Sakura. Let me tell you a couple things." Anko said.

**Authors Note: Finally I got this done. I know it feels short but lately my dog has been keeping me up and left me so drained this took longer. Now Next Chapter is the trust challenge with some twists you'll all enjoy. And even better...Courtney and Gwen get some payback on Sakura for all the trouble she's given them and the others. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! SEE YA!**


	10. Who can you trust

Chapter 10 Who can you trust?

Naruko slowly woke up from her bed seeing she was in between...All the girls actually in the nude making her smirk.

"I love my life." Naruko said before.

HOOOOOOOOOONK!

"AHHHH!" Everyone screamed.

"HAHAHAHA! Morning campers. Report to the mess hall to welcome our new Cook." Chris said as Courtney growled.

"I HATE HER!" Courtney yelled.

"Oh relax. You can get payback on her later." Naruko said getting dressed before Courtney had an idea form in her head and smirked.

"I have an idea. But I need some help from you." Courtney said making her raise an eyebrow before she whispered in her ear and She grinned.

"I can help with that." Naruko said.

Later

Every remaining camper was in the Mess hall.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I introduce our new Chef." Chris said before a woman walked in. She had brown hair white skin and black eyes wearing a traditional Chef's uniform. "Ayame from Japan ladies and gentlemen." Chris said.

"Whoa." Harold said before getting on his knee. "Will you marry me?" Harold asked before Naruko had an annoyed look on her face and smashed her fist into his face making everyone laugh.

"She's from my home dumbass! She's already taken so fuck off!" Naruko said making him whimper before everyone was seated before getting their new and way better food.

"Mmm. Damn this is real good baby." Leshawna said.

"Wait until you try her Ramen it's the best in any timeline." Naruko said. (Wait until she's used in Food wars)

"So Ayame is from your original Timeline?" Courtney asked.

"Pretty much. Her father and her used to own a Ramen shack back in my old village." Naruko said.

Later

"Ok so last challenge no one got voted off which was good. But not this one. This challenge will be an elimination challenge so one of your sorry butts is going home." Chris said making everyone nervous. "Now this challenge is gonna be centered around trust." Chris said.

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Courtney asked concerned.

"There will be three major challenges. Each will have to be completed by two or more members of your team. Normally I let you pick your partners...But not this time just for laughs." Chris said laughing while Courtney frowned.

'Just you wait pinky.' Courtney thought

Soon they appeared by the high rocks.

"Okay, so for the first challenge, You'll be doing an extreme free hand, rock climbing adventure. DJ and Duncan will play for the bass and Gwen and Heather for the Gophers." Chris said making Heather smirk.

'Its payback time.' Heather thought remembering what she and Anko did to her in Paradise. (HEHEHEHE. This is gonna be way different compared to the original)

"Here's your Belay and Harness." Chris said tossing them to each team before Heather snatched them.

"Hey, whats your damage?" Gwen asked.

"If you think I'm letting you hold me up after that hell you gave me forget it." Heather said.

"Oh right I almost forgot." Gwen said grinning at the memory.

"You won't be holding her up, exactly. One camper pulls the slack through the belay as the partners climbs. If the climber falls the Belay will stop them from crashing. The Catch? Both sides of the mountain and the base are rigged with a few surprises...And no I'm not gonna tell you since its more fun to see the surprised looks on your faces." Chris said chuckling.

"Um...Wanna switch?" Gwen asked Naruko who grins.

"Sorry but no." Naruko said making her sigh in defeat before getting it on.

"Never tried this before have you?" DJ asked Duncan who put it on him.

"Oh, yeah sure. They teach you how to climb walls all the time in Prison." Duncan said before DJ's pet Bunny came out of his pocket.

"Oh sorry bunny I can't take you right now." DJ said before handing him to Bridgette. "Keep on eye on him for me?" DJ asked.

"Sure." Bridgette said.

"There we go." Heather said as she had the cable attached...Plus a few more on all her clothes.

"What are the other ropes for?" Gwen asked concerned.

"Oh just to make sure it's balanced out." Heather said making her frown. (HEHEHEHE!)

Soon Gwen and DJ were up climbing the mountain.

Gwen was in the lead as she avoided rusty nails before small explosions went off forcing her off before Heather caught her.

"OW!" Gwen said.

"It's ok I got you." Heather said still grinning.

"I promised surprises." Chris said holding out a water gun before shooting at Heather who screamed as it was Ice cold water.

"What the hell Chris?" Heather asked shivering and let go of the rope making Gwen scream as she fell down.

"OW!" Gwen yelled before climbing back up again.

"Next victim!" Chris yelled shooting at Duncan who dodged each blast before hiding behind a rock.

"Is that the best you can do?" Duncan asked making him grin as he pulled out a giant hose making him widen his eyes before he unleashed a giant stream of Ice cold water.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Duncan yelled as he was soaked to the bone shivering from the cold water.

"Don't drop me!" DJ yelled making him shake his head and focused.

Gwen was in the lead again in front of DJ.

"Come on Gwen...You don't wanna fall...Behind!" Heather yelled pulling the ropes and all of Gwen's clothes were pulled off hitting DJ's face revealing she was going commando and braless leaving her butt naked.

"AHHHHH!" Gwen screamed in shock.

"Well, you don't see that every day." Duncan said warming up.

'I do.' Sakura thought amused.

DJ pulled the clothes off his face and gasped seeing Gwen's naked body before falling backwards and pulled Duncan with him as they hit each other.

"This bites." Duncan said.

"Big time." DJ said as Gwen looked at herself and growled.

"Oh fuck it!" Gwen said as she continued her climb till she reached the top.

"Looks like the Gophers win round 1." Chris said.

"YES!" Gwen yelled before remembering her current situation. "FUCK!" Gwen yelled rushing back to the cabins.

Naruko however was grinning the whole time enjoying the situation.

"Just wait until all the guys are gone and the more hot challenges begin." Naruko said giggling.

Next Challenge

Courtney and Bridgett for the Bass and Owen and Lindsay for the Gophers were in the mess hall when Chris appeared.

"Now for another cooking challenge." Chris said before what looked like blowfish were pushed in by Chef. "You'll be preparing the Fugu Sashimi, The triditional Japanese poisonous blowfish." Chris said

"Wait what?" Courtney asked concerned.

"The Fugu Blowfish contains enough lethal toxin to kill 30 people." Chris said as they blew up with air courtesy of Chef scaring them.

"Fishies, meet your maker!" Chef said tossing one for each team making Courtney shriek in fear while Lindsay gulped. "Bridgette will cook for the bass while Lindsay for the Gophers." Chris said smirking making Courtney glare at him since she saw what was going on.

'She's such a bitch. She knows Lindsay doesn't know what she's doing!' Courtney thought.

Soon enough both chefs had their food ready.

Bridgette had hers done nice and perfect making Courtney smile.

While Lindsay's on the other hand...Was a complete mess.

"Time to dig in." Chris said as Courtney took hers before eating it slowly before swallowing and smiled.

"Perfect." Courtney said making Bridgette grin.

"Now for the Gophers." Chris said as Owen scarfed the whole thing down before belching.

"That wasn't..." Owen tried to say before his stomach started bubbling making him fall down and vomited.

"EWWW!" Lindsay yelled in disgust.

"It's cool. Give him 24 hours and he'll be on his feet." Chris said shrugging it off making Courtney glare.

"You bitch." Courtney said before Bunny came out of Bridgette's pocket.

"Oh I almost forgot I better give Bunny back to DJ." Bridgette said.

Later

"Now for the final challenge...Which involves three more challenges. It's the three blind challenges. It begins with the blind William tell, Follows by the blind trapeze and culminating in the treacherous Blind Toboggan." Chris said.

"Oh great." Heather said while Gwen glared at her for that humiliating stunt she pulled.

"Oh calm down. It's not like it's gonna matter once the contest is over and all the guys are out." Naruko said.

"It's still humiliating." Gwen said before Courtney pulled her away.

"How bout some payback on the one who issued the challenge?" Courtney asked making her blink as she pointed at Chris. "You get another test subject for S&M." Courtney said making her grin.

"I'm in." Gwen said as Chris placed an arrow on Harold's head.

"Like Legendary Marksman William Tell, you'll be knocking arrows of your Partner's head with Apples." Chris said tossing one up.

"Wasn't it the other way around?" Courtney asked.

"And risk having an arrow going through the chest?" Chris asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oooh. I get it now." Courtney said. (I'm surprised Chris never brought that up)

"Now the shooter will be blindfolded and your objective is to get the arrow off the head..." Chris tried to say.

"I'm violently allergic to Apples!" Harold said in alarm before Chris released and hit him...In the balls making him widen his eyes before screaming loudly in pain.

"Relax Nerd boy. These are props not real apples." Chris said as Harold fell to his face holding his family. "Now Courtney and Katie will be playing for the Bass. Justin and Naruko for the Gophers." Chris said making Justin gulp.

"Uh who's shooting and who's the target?" Courtney asked.

"Normally I let you decide but in this case I'll flip a coin. Tails Courtney and Naruko are the shooters and Heads Justin and Katie are the shooters." Chris said flipping.

"Please be heads. Please be heads. Please be heads." Justine prayed before Chris caught it.

"And it's...Tails." Chris said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Justin screamed in horror.

"SHUT UP!" Naruko screamed making him stop. "Get a grip." Naruko said before she and Courtney placed the blindfolds on.

"Ready...Aim...FIRE!" Chris yelled before Naruko and Courtney fired. Katie was holding still mostly just yelping every time she got hit. Justin on the other hand...Was dodging all the apples.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Heather screamed in rage.

"I can't risk them hitting my handsome face!" Justin yelled as he kept dodging making Naruko growl in annoyance before Courtney hit the arrow on Katie.

"YAY!" Katie yelled making her team cheer.

"YOU IDIOT!" Naruko screamed at his face.

"Sorry." Justin said sheepishly.

The next Challenge

"And now the blind Trapeze. Now this is gonna be more dangerous then the last challenge. You'll be doing this over a pond that is full of Jellyfish." Chris said shocking them.

"Yikes." Heather said making Gwen smirk.

"Now for the Bass it will be Bridgette and...Harold. While for the Gophers it will be Lindsay and Heather. (I was gonna do Gwen instead of Lindsay but I changed my mind)

Heather and Bridgette were both blind folded as they waited for their partners to signal them to jump.

"Ok ready...JUMP!" Harold yelled before she jumped and he caught her making their team cheer.

"Ok 1...2...3...Jump...NO WAIT!" Lindsay yelled but too late as Heather jumped and screamed as she landed in the Jellyfish making Gwen smirk.

'Payback is sooo sweet.' Gwen thought.

"Ok so technically The Bass are in the lead since they won both challenges for this challenge. But whoever wins the next challenge wins hands down." Chris said.

"WHAT! Thats not fair!" Courtney yelled.

"Who's running the show? Oh yeah me." Chris said smugly making her growl. "Now for the final challenge. The Blind Toboggan race. The driver will be blindfolded while the passenger tells the driver where to go. Racing for the Bass are Courtney and Bridgette while the Gophers will have Gwen and Leshawna." Chris said while Naruko smirked

Soon both teams were at the top.

"Oh boy I hate this." Gwen said nervous as hell.

"Oh girls." Naruko said behind them gaining their attention before she pulled up her top flashing her bare breasts at them making them widen their eyes. "First one to the finish line gets me tonight." Naruko said pulling her top down.

"Oh that is all the encouragement I need baby." Leshawna said before both went down the slope.

However despite this encouragement Courtney and Bridgette won in the end making the Bass cheer.

"And the Bass are Today's victors. I hope you all have someone picked out to leave." Chris said laughing.

Later

The Gophers were at the campfire before Chris showed up.

"Gophers, tonight one of your sorry butts is going home. The camper who does not receive a Marshmallow must immediately get on the Boat of losers and leave. And you can't comeback...Ever." Chris said.

"Get on with it already." Heather said.

"Shush! I'm running the show." Chris said before he passed out Marshmallows to everyone but Lindsay and Justin making them gulp.

"Oh no." Naruko said concerned.

"The final Marshmallow goes too..."

Lindsay was shaking real bad while Justin just smiled thinking he was too handsome to be voted off before.

"Lindsay."

"YES!" Lindsay screamed before taking her treat while Justin was shocked.

"Sorry bro. But you cost your team a win by avoiding the apples." Chris said laughing.

"But I'm handsome." Justin said hurt before Naruko splashed water on his face.

"Your handsome sure but not that handsome." Naruko said bumming him out as he left.

"And now the girls outnumber the guys." Chris said making Naruko grin.

"I can't wait till all the guys are gone so the real fun can begin." Naruko said.

Later

"So you gonna help us?" Courtney asked Naruko.

"Honestly no since If I get involved it won't be much of a punishment. Just take these." Naruko said handing her and Gwen slips of paper.

"Huh?" Courtney asked.

"When you want to punish her place those on your arms and you'll see what happens." Naruko said heading into the Girl's cabin.

Sakura was walking to the Mess hall to get a late night snack when she was grabbed making her squeal before she was knocked out and dragged away.

**Authors Note: I know I said there would be a lemon in this chapter for Courtney and Gwen using Sakura but ****unfortunately I'm lacking insperation to make a lemon so I'll post it next Chapter and post this today. Anyway heres the list of campers that are left.**

**Naruko**

**Gwen**

**Heather**

**Courtney **

**Lindsay **

**Duncan**

**Bridgette **

**Geoff **

**DJ **

**Eva**

**Harold **

**Katie **

**Owen**

**Leshawna **

**Now Next Chapter is the Basic training episode with a twist. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! Happy Memorial Day!**


	11. Basic Straining

Chapter 11 Basic straining

Sakura woke up with a groan as she tried to stand up but couldn't.

"What?" Sakura asked before looking around seeing she was tied up hanging above the ground by her arms and legs facing down the ground. "Naruko this is not funny. I don't do bondage." Sakura said.

"Oh I'm sorry because we do." Courtney said coming out of the shadows with Gwen and both were totally naked making her widen her eyes before glaring at them.

"Girls I'm warning you right now. Either let me down or I'm gonna make the next challenge pure hell I mean it." Sakura said.

"Oh I don't think so. You've been a royal pain in the ass for weeks since we got here. It's time for payback." Courtney said as Gwen pulled out a whip making her gulp.

"I MEAN I WILL MAKE THE NEXT CHALLENGE PURE HELL FOR ALL OF YOU!" Sakura yelled. "HELP! NARUKO! INO! SOMEONE!" Sakura screamed.

"No one is coming to help you. We're on the far side of the island away from the camp. Scream all you want...It'll just make this that much better for us." Gwen said hitting the air with her whip.

"You bitches are so dead when I get down from here." Sakura said before yelping as Gwen hit her ass leaving a red mark.

"SCREAM!" Gwen yelled hitting her again making Sakura scream in pain while Courtney went in front of her.

"Oh I am so gonna enjoy this." Courtney said pulling out what looked like a wrench making Sakura widen her eyes before she placed it on her left tit before squeezing it making Sakura yell out in pain.

"YOU...BITCH!" Sakura said panting.

"You started this for all the crap you put us through. It's only fair that karma strikes and as the old saying goes...Karma is a bitch." Courtney said before reaching into a bag before pulling out the tags Naruko gave them making Sakura gasp in shock before screaming as Gwen shoved a Vibrator up her ass making her groan in discomfort.

"Don't you dare use those!" Sakura yelled.

"Why not? What do they do?" Courtney asked amused.

"Courtney so help me god I will get back at you for this!" Sakura said.

"No you won't" Naruko said leaning against a tree.

"NARUKO! Come on this is cruel!" Sakura yelled before yelping as Gwen placed another vibrator up her pussy.

"You can't say you don't deserve this for all the trouble you've given them." Naruko said laying down to watch.

"ARGH! I'm gonna get you all back for this." Sakura said.

"So what do these Tags do?" Courtney asked.

"Put it on anywhere and you'll see." Naruko said making her and Gwen place it on their arms before they felt funny.

"OOOH! Something's happening!" Courtney yelled before looking down before they both grew a cock each.

"Oh wow!" Gwen yelled in surprise.

"A little something I made incase I wanted to be on the receiving end. It lasts for an hour so make it count." Naruko said leaning back.

"NARUKO!" Sakura roared in rage before Courtney stood in front of her with a grin making her gulp.

"I am so gonna enjoy this even more now." Courtney said before shoved her cock into her mouth making Sakura gag on it as Courtney deep throated her making her sigh in bliss feeling the intense pleasure she was receiving. "Oh this mouth of yours is perfect." Courtney said thrusting in faster.

"Ooh this ass looks really inviting." Gwen said spreading her ass cheeks apart before aiming at her second hole making Sakura cry out in shock as she felt her thrust into her ass.

"Oh don't act like your not enjoying this. I did this sort of thing to you dozens of times." Naruko said grinning as she enjoyed the show as Courtney pulled back so she could breathe.

"Yes, with you! Not them!" Sakura yelled before Courtney shoved herself back in his mouth.

"Get used to it since when the timeline restarts you'll be in this position for a long time." Courtney said making her glare before Naruko came behind Courtney before kissing her neck making her sigh in bliss.

"Oh you'll enjoy it more then you think." Naruko said getting to her knees before kissing her ass cheeks making Courtney moan.

Gwen sighed as she thrusted into Sakura's ass with strong powerful thrusts before she gasped as she felt her climax approaching making her thrust faster into her as did Courtney before they both came inside her making them sigh in bliss before pulling back making Sakura cough.

"I'm am so gonna make the next challenge pure hell for you." Sakura said.

"Oh lighten up. You did the same thing to Ino before." Naruko said.

Three days later

After Sakura's punishment was finally over the camp has been rather peaceful.

Well...For most save one.

Currently Duncan and Geoff were at the cabins with Duncan carving a skull into it before the door flung open.

"Ok! Who's made S'mores out of my underwear?" Harold asked holding it up.

This caused them to burst out laughing as he pulled one out before tossing it away. Which landed right in front of Courtney who shrieked in horror thinking he shit himself.

"HAROLD! You so fucking disgusting!" Courtney yelled before walking away.

"No way! It wasn't me! IDIOTS!" Harold yelled before slamming the door.

"Sometimes he makes it too easy." Geoff said.

"I hear you, man." Duncan said.

"LISTEN UP YOU LITTLE COCKROACHES!" Chef yelled on the loudspeaker.

"Uh oh." Naruko said.

"I don't like this." Gwen said.

"I want all campers to report to the dock of shame at 0900 hours." Chef said getting confused looks from most of the campers. "THAT MEANS NOW!" Chef roared making them run off.

"Why does this look like Sakura's doing?" Courtney asked.

"Oh she's just getting payback." Naruko said.

Soon they were at the docks and Chef was in military uniform.

"Line up and stand at attention. You call this proper formation?" Chef asked smacking Harold around with a stick.

"OW!" Harold yelled.

"Oh this is gonna be a fun day." Gwen said.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Chef yelled.

"Um nothing." Gwen said hiding behind Naruko who smirked.

"And you will continue to say nothing until I say that you can say something. Today's challenge will not be an easy one. In fact, I do not expect everyone to come out alive." Chef said.

"Oh whatever." Naruko said.

"My orders are to make sure every camper drops but one. Whoever is left standing wins immunity for their team. You will sleep when I tell you to sleep and you will eat when I tell you to Eat. IS THAT CLEAR!" Chef yelled in Geoff's face.

"YES MASTER CHIEF!" Geoff yelled.

"NOW GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN TO THE BEACH! NOW!" Chef roared making them run to the beach.

'Oh Sakura. This is just cruel.' Naruko though.

Soon they were at the beach and two canoes were in front of both teams.

"Listen up. Each team must hold a canoe over their heads. I catch your hands off the Canoe and you will be eliminated. And no one eats lunch until someone drops out." Chef said.

"AW!" Owen said.

"CANOES UP!" Chef yelled getting them to do so.

"This isn't that hard." Naruko said.

"Piece of cake." Geoff said.

Hours later

"I hate this." Heather said as it was night time.

Geoff however had a fishing hook attached to Harold's underpants.

"Time to land that fish." Duncan said making him pull hard ripping it.

"OW! IDIOTS!" Harold yelled before Naruko kicked sand into his mouth making him spit it out while she whistled in innocence.

"COME ON! It's been 12 hours!" Chef yelled.

"I guess they just don't want dinner." Chris said grinning as the girls glared at him.

'I hate her so much! She can this to us but we can't get payback?' Courtney asked.

"Guys...I can't do it anymore." Katie said lowering her arms.

"AND YOUR OUT!" Chef yelled making her yelp and hid behind Naruko who smirked before both team dropped their Canoes.

"Finally my arms are killing me." Courtney said.

"Now get to the mess hall. Dinner is served." Chef said.

Later

"All right Maggots. Open your ears. You've got 10 minutes to eat before night training begins, So get to it." Chef said making them groan.

"Night training? You gotta be kidding me." Owen said.

"Um Master Chief? Wheres the food?" Gwen asked seeing only garbage cans.

"You're looking at it." Chef said chuckling before Opening it.

"This is the leftovers from this morning's breakfast." Owen said.

"Darn right! When you're at war you take what you can get." Chef said making him take a piece before eating it.

"Oh I am so not eating any of this!" Heather said disgusted.

"Me either. This is just wrong." Courtney said.

"Don't care for Today's specials, princess?" Duncan asked with a drink in hand.

"Piss off." Courtney said.

"Harold? We felt bad about the whole fishing thing. So we got you some juice." Duncan said.

"Thanks." Harold said drinking it before spitting it right out. "Thats not Juice!" Harold yelled in disgust making them laugh.

"Oh my mistake. We must have mixed it up with the Kitchen grease." Duncan said laughing.

"Don't take it too far. Theres only so much I can allow." Naruko said laying down.

"Oh relax. It's nothing that bad." Duncan said.

Later (The next two parts aren't happening since they made no sense to me they had nothing to do with military training so I'm skipping to the Obstacle course)

Everyone was in front of an obstacle course that had various obstacles.

"You will all run this course until you can all complete it in under one minute." Chef said.

"Uh what if we have people that are too slow to complete it period?" Heather asked looking at Owen and Harold.

"If they cannot complete it in under a minute they will be eliminated." Chef said.

"Oh that makes sense." Gwen said.

"GO MAGGOTS GO!" Chef yelled making them run through.

Naruko of course went through the course with ease but when she went under the swinging axes however her clothes ended up being shredded leaving her butt naked which she shrugged off before finishing the course.

"She so did that on purpose." Courtney said before pushing Harold down before Duncan landed on his back making him swallow mud before puking it up.

"Uh general crazy? We have a situation here." Duncan said.

"Too...Much...Mud." Harold said coughing.

"Ring the bell. Your tour is over loser." Chef said.

"I almost feel bad for him." Duncan said.

"BACK ON THE COURSE!"

"Oh shit!" Courtney yelled as they rushed through.

Most of the others were failing like Heather who was upside down by a rope while Owen fell down a wall.

And now Leshawna was sinking in mud as Duncan passed her.

"Fallen Solider I salute you!" Duncan said before Chef was in front of him.

"You just bought yourself 20 more pushups." Chef said.

"Thank you." Duncan said kissing his nose making him growl so loud you could see the Veins on his head.

"I think you pushed him over the edge." Geoff said alarmed.

"I think you're right." Duncan said now concerned.

"One night in solitary confinement...In the boathouse." Chef said making everyone gasp in shock.

"Oh big deal. How bad could it be?" Duncan asked.

20 seconds later

"Me and My big mouth." Duncan said seeing all the creepy stuff inside.

Meanwhile

"I'm gonna go check on him." Courtney said.

"No don't I can do that. Besides I have something planned for everyone." Naruko said dressed again.

"An actual plan or one of your naughty ideas?" Courtney asked amused as Naruko left.

"You'll see." Naruko said.

Naruko had rescued Duncan from the Fish cabin and in the process looted Sakura's food tent before bringing it back to the others.

"Oh girl this is perfect." Leshawna said eating some sweets.

"And who says Blondes are dumb?" Naruko asked before.

"OH GUYS! GROSS!" Harold yelled seeing his bed was painted with Peanut Butter in the form of a smiley face.

"Now see? Thats a waste of good Peanut butter!" Duncan said making Harold growl in anger.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS!" Chef yelled.

"Oh great. What are they doing now?" Naruko asked.

"The Next evolution begins tomorrow morning at 0700 hours. And if I catch the sucker who took my dessert, your ass is mine." Chef said.

Next morning

"Oh this is just pure hell." Gwen said seeing Owen, Heather and Naruko hanging upside down on one branch while Geoff, Duncan and Courtney were hanging upside down on another.

"What you are experiencing is an ancient form of torture. By now, the blood has begun rushing to your head." Chef said.

"Which head exactly?" Naruko asked making most laugh.

"The next stage is Nausea, followed by dizziness and a flushed appearance. As the blood begins to pool in your eyes. You may experience fainting spells." Chef said.

"Three, two, one." Naruko counted before Duncan fell down.

"Not so tough now huh?" Naruko asked before Heather grabbed the branch before Owen tried the same.

"Can't...Reach." Owen said before he started farting making him laugh.

"Thats it I'm done." Heather said dropping down before Owen fell on top of her.

"Oh. Thats karma for all the mean things you've done prior to our meeting." Naruko said.

"GET OFF ME!" Heather yelled getting him to do so before she stomped off.

"Sorry." Owen said before Courtney started laughing.

"Stop laughing this instant!" Chef yelled.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it." Courtney said before yelping as she fell down and continued to laugh.

"I expected more out of your solider." Chef said disappointed.

"Um Master Chief? If I can say something." Courtney said.

"And what might that be?" Chef asked.

"You REALLY need to get laid." Courtney said before bursting out laughing at his shocked face and walked away.

"Ok I guess I'm having a special effect on her." Naruko said before Eying Geoff before smirking. "Oh Geoff." Naruko said making him look at her before she flashed him her boobs making him gasp in shock and lost his balance and fell.

"Well, looks like the Gophers win...Again." Chris said.

Later that night

"Ok so this challenge proved to be entertaining. Now for the hard part. Deciding who will be leaving the island Board the boat of losers and never come back." Chris said as everyone was gathered.

"Just get it over with." Courtney said.

Chris started calling out every name before only Harold and Duncan were left.

"The final Marshmallow goes to." Chris trailed off.

Harold looked nervous seeing he could be voted off.

Duncan however smirked.

"Harold." Chris said shocking everyone.

"WHAT!" Duncan roared as Harold ate his Marshmallow.

"Sorry dude but only two didn't vote for you." Chris said pointing at Geoff and DJ.

"You girls voted for me off?" Duncan asked ticked off.

"No...We voted for Harold." Courtney said.

"Wait a second." Chris said noticing the votes were all written the same way. "These are all written the same. Ok being dead serious. Who voted for who?" Chris asked not happy about this.

"Harold." Everyone but Harold said.

"Duncan." Harold said weakly.

"You rigged the votes against him didn't you?" Courtney asked glaring at him.

"Well, Duh! He's an asshole!" Harold said.

"Welp, sorry dude but your outta here." Chris said as he hung his head in defeat.

"Nice try Dorris." Duncan said making him glare about to run at him when Naruko kicked him on the boat.

"So long loser!" Naruko said as the Boat left.

"Welp. That was a very dramatic bomb fire." Chris said.

Later

"You are such a sore loser." Naruko said to Sakura.

"Hey I don't mind it when you do those sort of things to me but the new girls jumping on me so quick before the Timeline restarts? I don't think so." Sakura said.

"Oh whatever. So now only Owen, DJ, Duncan and Geoff are left." Naruko said.

"I think Next Challenge will be rather amusing." Sakura said.

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait but I got distracted. Anyway so yeah now Harold is finally gone and only a few guys are left and vastly outnumbered by the girls. Next Chapter is the X-treme Torture ****Challenge. Now heres the list of Campers that are left.**

**Naruko**

**Gwen**

**Heather**

**Courtney**

**Lindsay**

**Duncan**

**Bridgette**

**Geoff**

**DJ**

**Eva**

**Katie**

**Owen**

**Leshawna**

**Those are the remaining campers who are left. Now I've set up a Poll for the harem for King of the Monsters. Pick 25 out of 40 please. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! SEE YA!**


	12. An Important Announcement

**Ok so some people clearly got the wrong idea about what I said in the sad news Note I sent out. I am not deleting any of my stories this time. I've just simply lost all my interest in them plain and simple. It sucks yeah but what can you do? My main focus and I have no plans to put this one on hold is the Avatar's protector. This is the only single pairing story I have done in a long time. So you'll be reading that one for a while which I encourage since people begged me to do this for years. So do read The Avatar's protector since thats the only thing I'm going to be updating until I finish it.**


End file.
